


My Queen

by Azelask



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Aggression, Arthur Pendragon Is King, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Crying, Drowning, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Intense, Jealousy, Loss of Virginity, Pain, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Shyness, Stitches, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:42:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 58,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azelask/pseuds/Azelask
Summary: Simple girl(you) gets caught up in a heavy heap of trouble of every thing after simply helping out at the brothel where your confidence has risen with each passing day you've been there. Soon things start to happen that none of you have expected and you try your hardest to support the smug Arthur who you've longed for emotionally and physically.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm a shit proof reader,so if you see a mistake don't bother  
> I try my best though ~

“Priscilla..?” You called out meekly. You were searching through the brothel for a familiar girl who had beautiful flaming orange hair and usually had on a dusty rose colored dress or a soft clementine colored dress, just like the usual other lovely and compassionate women that worked at the place. You visited around at this place usually,there were so many common cases of the women coming to you to aid them in there excruciating pain. But of course you are delighted enough to wrap bandages around there wounds or help them out as much as you are capable of.

These poor women did not deserve it,its the only job that helps keep them alive. But another reason why you mostly came as well is in hopes to see Arthur. But unfortunately he was not there often anymore as he usually had been,but you attempted not to seem so excited or disheartened. Always keeping a smile on your features.

You were friends with most of the women and the (caring)men that acquaint them,but the lot of them were not always the most friendliest of people. Occasionally you have threatened them for…certain reasons,most of the time you were just bluffing but it seemed to scare them off. It did not mean you were entirely not serious though.

When you figured that she was in one of the rooms she usually occupied,you gently knocked on the door. A few seconds after a voice on the other end moaned out in pain barely audible,but you could hear it perfectly and you could tell she were in pain. You heard the bed creak signaling that she stood up,while you patiently waited at the door.

After a while you could see the door opening very slowly and shyly almost. The woman gasped out in happiness,eyes red,puffy and glassy that were present on her tear stained face. You bowed politely to her entering,and closing the door behind you. You glanced around the room examining while attempting to notice the large differences,that were strongly apparent from the times you have explored it before.

The first thing that you easily spotted were the shredded and ripped fabric that used to make up the bedsheets are currently now scattered around the room. Then there were the pillows that used to be placed firmly on the bed, now on the floor in no consistent pile. You took another look around taking in notable details of the room like the new placement of items that originally resided in cupboards and drawers to now taking up unneeded space everywhere onto the floors. It was something out of the nightmare, the shear damage from what you could guess from something you’d rather not think about.

You took a step forwards before hissing at the sharp pressure of something tearing through your skin. When you glimpsed down at where the wound had been placed,you studied a small piece of glass lodged in your foot before huffing out and frantically attempting to yank out the small pieces out quickly,hissing out in slight pain. Once you did so,there soon appeared to be small trails of blood seeping out.

When you studied the floor,you could notice many large shards of glass scattered around the entirety of room,which made you cautious of where to step around. You carefully now took your steps,ignoring some spots where you would surely get injured. You also took plain notice of fresh droplets of a blood red liquid onto the surface,in which you hoped were wine along the once clean wooden floors. Crouching down cautiously you touched the dark red stains with your fingers to check that it was indeed new,and it reeked of iron even if it were a few inches away from you.

You gazed towards Priscilla’s form before frowning,you were no longer shocked at the sight of there bodies naked,hurt or not. Priscilla had large purplish black bruises on her stomach that surrounded her flesh and swarmed down to her legs,that eventually started to tremble and she had to use her hand to aid her to sit down on the rough mattress. She had a dark red hand mark on her neck,cheek,and breast,which were really the least surprising to you.

But what baffled you was the disturbing sight of blood dripping down her thighs in thick streams,not from where you originally had thought which surprised you greatly. You've never seen any of the women have these wounds before,as surprising as it may have seemed.

Her thighs had multiple deep cuts,with small incisions over her arms following along, scattered around like a sick form of art.

“How did you get cuts up there?” You asked focusing on the miserable woman. Anger followed up rapidly inside of you,fists clenching together when she barely muttered out a answer. She was coughing out and her throat were greatly raspy and dry. “H-He..e-enjoys playing with knives..a-and so he experimented o-on me…h-he wanted t-” You shushed her down gently sitting beside her onto the bed,she was trying her best to talk,but you could tell it was evidently painful and uncomfortable.

Calmly you laced your fingers into her hair to make a sheer attempt to calm her slightly down but she winced in pain at the slight touch. You dragged your hand back only a small minute later after she had calmed down her shaky breaths. You glanced down at your fingers to see multiple fiery red strands wrapped around your fingers that had fallen out in a matter of seconds only.

Tears started to stroll down Priscilla’s beautiful freckled face suddenly,as she choked out a sob,her body trembling near you and covering her self in a attempt to minimize her bareness. You wrapped your arms around her,hugging her affectionately to comfort her in any way possible. She yearned to hug you back but she could barely move her arms before she hissed out in pain. Priscilla shoved her face in your shoulder,and you continued to rub her hair(as soft as you could),massaging it to her liking.

Instantly her body tensed up at the sound of footsteps,a loud obnoxious Scottish accent ringing out and disturbing all silence. The door was slammed open rudely and the man who hurt Priscilla were standing proudly at the doorway,grinning widely like it was something to be satisfied of. Several of his teeth were absent and far from white in color and his crooked smile made your face scrunch up in disgust. He had trousers on,and no shirt,his belly sticking out plainly while you noticed the knives wrapped around his waist.

You sighed. This was going to be a long day.

His hand grasped around one dagger,unsheathing it slowly and threateningly causing the woman to jump up next to you,instinctively drawing back from your warm arms. Her hands clasped up against her ears,as to aim for blocking away any of the sick noises that she were hearing other then his blade tapping against the wall threateningly. The poor girl was shaking and hiccuping out cries that poured out her eyes like a small water fall.

“Two eh? Brought your friend did ya now,las? Long as I don’t have to pay ..for the price of… two.” His disgusting slurred voice croaked out with malicious intent.

You stood up and rolled out the crinkles in your dress,smoothing them out,with your gloved palm. You cleared your throat softly before gently slipping the cloth that were around your hands,off of your skin,one finger at a time while the man just gazed..and he seemed to drink the in scene hungrily like his wine. Although he was very large,he were also short and impish,his eyes were naturally squinted down while his blotchy skin burned the mere light itself,with a uneven patchy beard followed along by large streaks of grey in his hair.

“Alright sir,whats your name? Never mind I don’t care,now listen up because I am going to tell you this once and just once. Do not think about laying a hand on any girl not even any man again,especially not with something as childish as a dagger.” You very slowly with strong emphasis exclaimed out to him,your thin form strongly compared to his easily. Arms crossing over one another,a stoic attitude marked all over your facial features. “What did you say little girl?” He said,leaning down towards you (which was like an inch down.) His breath reeked of cheap alcohol mixed with..you’d rather not say.

You narrowed your eyes down at him,craning your neck to look at him even more clearly,your face a mere inches away from his. This oddly felt familiar to you,but you had no time to reminiscence on your past days. 

The tension in the air was quickly rising and anyone could simply cut it in half with a sharp blade. You glared knives down at the man,your tone getting dark and abnormally dangerous,venom lacing off each and every word.

You gestured towards Priscilla your body turning towards her. You snapped your fingers loudly to her direction and pointed to the door. She knew what you were implying instantly,and as fast as she could with pain or not,she sprinted out the room,limping on her bruised legs. The door was completely open and you knew that some people were now interested in what was happening and some even came to see yet another one of your “performances.” Before you got into any action you cautiously slid some of the glass away from the surrounding area,then you turned to him once more.

“You know very well what I said,and you’ve heard me very well when I said that I am only going to say this once. So now you have crossed your limits.” You viciously said to him,violently scowling at him one more time,crossing your arms over another and cocking your eyebrow at him.

When the man opened his mouth to speak,you grabbed half of his wrist and turned it quickly and roughly in a odd position that did not seem normal with out breaking a bone or too. He cried out in agony,loudly alerting almost every one at the brothel to his attention. You grabbed his dagger effortlessly and dangled it around in between your fingers. You steadied your hand near his skin with the knife hanging out,to have him be aware of the clear warning.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“You bitch!” The man lunged at you,but he was easily dodged by you simply turning,a step away from your original position. He was drunk and could not even see straight you bet,so you decided to go as easy on him as possible. Kicking his leg over,he fell on his stomach and face, causing the entire floor in the room to vibrate around you for a second with a loud thud.

People soon gathered around at the door,watching the scene go down.

The man stood up again as fast as he could which only caused him to easily fall again on his knees,his hands guiding his fall. You did not even have to do anything. By now you were just entertained at the display of the childish man raging out.

It was a few minutes before the useless irritating man got up fully without stumbling multiple times,”back for round two?” You said smirking,twirling the dagger upon your fingertips expertly.

He grabbed another dagger that was wrapped around his waist,this one was longer and definitely more sharper but thinner. His silver glimmered in the small display of the light,your reflection staring back at you,with obvious blood at the tips which made your mood change quickly.

Your anger boiled up inside of you once again,your hand clutched his wrist,even if you could only wrap half of your hands around it still like before. You were in no mood for any type of games. You tugged at the handle of the weapon,yanking it out of his hand. Your fist collided with his nose,then his cheek soon after before he could even breathe out and rest,you continuously started to hit him as hard as you could.

Your fury burning bright within your heart,getting the best of you. You weren’t really paying attention and you were so focused on the image of Priscilla flashing into your head you didn’t hear some shouting out to you. “(Y/N)!!” Another one of the girls cried out,while some were to busy gasping and turning away from the sight,making you regain consciousness. Some attempted to pull you away from the man, but you disagreed with them,pushing them off just gently enough to make there grasp falter on you.

You gave him a rough kick in the stomach lastly,causing him to spit out a chunk of blood and saliva. There were blood dripping down his now broken nose,following down to his lips and chest. Grasping his stomach and whimpering out like a little child,wiggling back and forth in order to comfort himself. He was sure to taste the medal now.

The man fell on his back,and you huffed out a exhausted breath. You flipped your hair back that was now sort of sticking out from the constant moving and heat that followed shortly after. You ran your fingers through your (h/c) locks,calming it down. Waving your hand around to stop the twitching,your fist now bloody and knuckles bruised from the pressure of striking so hard.

One of the women handed you a rag timidly. You breathily whispered a thank you,and ignored the soreness as you clenched your fist as hard as you could,your skin around your knuckles soon turning white,while you rubbed the cloth against the blood on your skin that were no where near your own. 

You let out a few exhales of rough breaths in order to calm yourself,shoving past people who were in your way and peering at your every step.

“What a surprise, no wonder why we don’t get any customers anymore compared to before,(Y/n) and Arthur are always scaring them off.” A prissy voice was aimed at your way,which made you turn,cocking your eyebrow at one of the girls who made the comment,which was not the most uncommon thing.

You did not know this woman’s name but you could not care less if she breathed or not though,you’d just rather her do it somewhere else where you were miles away from her position. She was one of the youngest girls who worked here and did not get nearly any abuse from any man who paid,not a single piece of hair touched on her head other then gently.

Most of the girls that came to your defense clearly did not like her as much as all the men did. She seemed to be hated long ago.

What a surprise.

Priscilla and Lucy(where were she anyway?) usually have spoken up,against her along with some others,who did not even know you,just purely despised the woman. You enjoyed helping the two very much to a certain extent of course.They were the most hurt easily all the time and you did not know why but it pained you.

All the women started to almost claw at each others necks through there words,all fighting with each other while you and the other men around watched with amusement in there and your faces. A twinkle of smugness in your eye,while you watched her struggle to maintain a fight with her lackeys that supported her statement.

You grabbed at a large expensive bottle of wine,now every persons obvious eyes on you once again,the whole room washing over with an uncomfortable awkward silence in a matter of seconds that everyone seemed to notice except you. Opening the bottle that made a sharp _pop_ sound and tipping it downwards into your chalice to pour it in,the only sounds that you could currently hear clearly enough other then a pin drop itself. You soon turned your form around to face every person completely,taking a long drawn out sip of your heavily strong wine,then shortly placing it on the table,beside you. You cleared your throat from the sour but exquisite taste.

You took steps near the average sized woman,your figure now towering over hers. You had a skill for looking threatening,when you wanted to be,to scare off unneeded attention and also for amusement of course. She pretended not to be intimidated,but you could tell from her dragged sharp inhale,and her feet that instinctively took one step back that she was attempting to hide it. You once again crossed your arms over another,except this time you let your bruised knuckles to be in clear display to her any ones view. “You wouldn’t like to look like Priscilla would you? Because I can make it work.” You said,your face stern and voice dark.

The people around you widened there eyes of you threatening one of the girls. Some very uncomfortable and most fidgeting around. But some enjoying the show and grinning. She stepped back more this time,adverting her chocolate brown eyes away from your chilling (e/c) orbs.

“What ever..” She muttered then walked off quickly until she were out of view,her head of black curly strands following behind her.

You could not give false accusations,she was sure a beautiful one,and her lovely peach colored velvet dress fitted her perfectly showing off every curve she had,but personality wise,she did not interest you so much.

You didn’t expect everyone to like you of course. But no one should hate you for helping those in need.

Shrugging with a grin now gracing your features,glancing at everyone still gawking at you back. “Oh come on lads,I would never. I was just messing around,” you said smirking evidently flicking your wrist to them,now a mixture of tipsy and drowsiness forming eventually onto your state from the wine.

“You fancy?” You exclaimed,gesturing to the wine while sputtering out a small cough and chortling after,taking a deep breath and drinking the apparent red liquids fast,that slushed around down your throat. Most just shook there head with a still shocked expression. You shrugged again and turned your body around.

Guess you will just have to enjoy it all to your self.

Your chalice were now empty. Some let out relieved breaths,and started to walk off and continue along with there chatter,strolling off to who knows where.

You let out a long drawn out sigh,pouring the bottle at once into your goblet making sure to fill it up to the very top. But it only came out half way,and you frowned when no more blood red liquids came out other then a few drops that remained.

A few seconds,or maybe minutes to hours passed by when your vision began to falter. Your eyes were getting tired and you felt like throwing up,nausea swirling around your chest. Your head were feeling pressure that made it hard to move without pain. Your ears started to ring,and you could barely hear anything around you. But yet you ignored it all and continued to drink to your comfort,grabbing at new bottles every now and then.

“What happened now?” You heard someone exclaim out to you playfully.

Squinting your eyes,you looked up at the person like they were the beaming sun. “Arthur..Back L..ack..Tristan Gr..eat to see you..” You garbled out your words,wrapping your arms around each of them,which were in fact very strange because you have never done that in any of your days. They all gaped at you curiously with surprise,watching your form stumble when you let go of each of them,after a somehow awkward long hug.

“Ar..thur I have something to tell….. you.” You said. Back Lack and Tristan looked over to each other then grinned,Tristan winking over at Arthur while Back Lack patted his back walking off,and leaving you two “alone”.

“(Y/n) are you drunk,mate?” Arthur asked amused,to which you scoffed. “Pfft..pardon? What? No..I would never.” You shockingly gasped and pressed a hand to your heart to show that you were deeply offended,because why would this man ever accuse you of this? You stood up to make a point but you quickly tripped and would have landed on your face if Arthur did not steady you. He pressed his hand against your shoulder,causing your heart to flutter.

“What …were you off doing th..is time?” You asked dodging his question's for the second time,as he placed you down on the sturdy wooden chair,but you could not manage to stay still for more then a few simple seconds,and you continued to fidget around like a child.

“Vikings.” Arthur said,almost like he were annoyed and did not want to dwell to much on it,but he still held that smug tone to him,as if he were proud of his little story.

“Ooo…that is quite interesting,what did you do!?”

“We had a simple talk.” He exclaimed looking you over,and although you would have obviously not believed that lie,your drunken self nodded and accepted it,thinking nothing of his words. You then hummed,attempting to take a long swish of your barely existing wine like the other dozens of times,before your goblet were pulled away from your weak grasp. Your hand reached out for it longingly pouting like a child,”give me my..drink..back..” You uttered, evidently drowsy.

Luckily your house was not far from the brothel(well is it lucky?) So Arthur could easily sweep you up and take you there in minutes. Although he would have slung you over his back, he didn’t want you by chance if not, spewing onto his shoulder and perhaps farther below, over his attire especially. His arm rested under your back and legs then raised you forward in seconds,your feet no longer touching the floor while he ignored your lazy small shouts towards his way that soon shifted into tired mutters.

Weakly you hit him in the chest,”let me..go..” You said slowly, yawning coincidently shortly after,his eyes glimpsing down at you,a chuckle passing through him with a deep rumble that vibrated the side of you pleasantly that pressed up against him.

You hit him again a tiny bit harder but he barely noticed as he walked out the doors,your barely conscious form above his arms that rested below your body.

In a honest minute or so,he already arrived at your house. Placing you down,for you to walk in alone.

But that soon as Arthur realized was a plainly awful idea.

You instantly fell,your legs like jello giving out,no blood circulating in them at all.

“Ow..” you muttered out,pouting and rolling around in the ground like it was your bed.

Arthur heaved out a sigh,scooping you up again lazily into his arms,finding your room easily he gently placed you on top of the bed,covering your body with warm blankets.

In seconds your eye lids instinctively shut and you were out cold,snoring softly and barely audible in the atmosphere. Your cute form curled up into a ball,the sheets tracing your figure under. Arthur placed his hand on your smooth skin,softly caressing your cheek and then on your soft thick hair. He placed a kiss on your temple before heading out.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have this strange thing and a immature way of doing this.  
> I post a chapter then edit it,then I edit it even more once again for some reason,I really don't know why.  
> So if you see a extra chapter and are wondering,I just split this up from the other and added more details as it were bothering me. 
> 
> And If I change up a lot of extra other things from so on and you come back and your wondering what the fuck I just did,don't worry  
> I try to change it up for the better.

That must have been the _one_ of the _worst_ hang over you have ever had.

You noticed how you were almost in a dazed like state,your head ache still present except this time you seemed to realize the aching throb dully after a short period of your awakened condition. It convulsed painfully with every move you made,as you shifted swiftly over to another side onto your bed to make an effort to get into a much more comfortable position.

But that seemed harder then previously thought.

What time was it?

You most likely have over slept,similar to what you have done previously each and every other time on these days where you freely indulged yourself into the wonders of intoxication. (which were rare).

Steadily you raised your body up in order to feel no pressure,feet dangling off your bed.

What happened yesterday?

Some memories dashed through your head but even then still seemed a bit hazy. You glimpsed over at your bruised knuckles,pressing onto them to see if they hurt. You didn’t hiss out in pain or wince as you expected, but they were a tad sore under certain amounts of pressure. Pressing a hand to your head you rubbed your neck and your temples attempting to get rid of the writhing agony that stomped on your head into mush.

A dry unneeded cough broke free through your chest,that barely pulsed with a small heartbeat,your head ache shuddering with each and every one. You jumped off your bed swiftly, briskly enough to rotate around multiple times to get a feel of each spot that were sore. As much as you had expected to collapse to the ground,the pain dulled into no near concern of a gentle throb. 

You carefully walked out your house door,watching everyone who seemed to be happy and light today,not that they were every day. It just seemed like more had less fearful faces on that were usually painted on them because of the kings men that scavenged through almost every corner in Londinium like hawks. Even then as you took notice,the sky were already shifting by the minutes to a more darker hue of blue.

The day was already setting for dawn as you sauntered throughout the town,and the dark clouds swarming overhead were now to block the beaming sun that were once hitting you with its warm rays,making the sky appear like a purplish bruise and made the aura around you seem like it were in a sorrowful mood. But yet that did nothing to people's delighted faces around you.

You must had fallen asleep for a _long_ time.

Your stomach growled,alerting you. You heaved out a irritated sigh,you better race yourself to make your way into to the market's grounds before they place everything away for the following day coming up ahead. You whispered to yourself,your steps now turning into a quick pacing as you strolled off to the part of the town where you had visited quite often. Besides maybe while your there,you could also pick something up,for some of the women at the brothel.

It was not that far away from you otherwise,so you had no excuse to at least not buy a couple of things before you were off once more. Nothing seemed to far really,because there was almost all in this city around from anything to everything. A smile stretched your lips into a warm grin while you examined the many people chattering in small groups of something that seemed perhaps so interesting that maybe the entire city itself were talking about this strange story,that you now wanted to listen to. 

You did not desire to be nosy purposely,you were just quite curious. So you pretended to be studying some fruits near by you,when you saw a group of people and you stood by them to listen to what they were saying. But they were talking so damned unnecessarily fast that all there words came out to gibberish and they continued to cut each other off that it not only started to annoy themselves but you as well,that you really could not make out what they were saying anymore. There chatter quickly shifting to minor quarreling as you could tell. So you were ready to give up and forget about this whole trend of a story or of some sort as you guessed coming out. 

“They say he pulled out the stone with two hands and the whole ground shook!” A sudden tacky voice caught your interest,increasing your hopes.

“Have you heard,they say he has blonde hair and not to mention _very_... handsome.” One platinum haired woman said to the other woman who were standing beside her,but you noticed quickly they had the almost very similar features that you had to have assumed that they were siblings,and even bared the same type of voice that you thought she were talking to her self at first. She continued on explaining this mysterious man to her sister like he were a god. But yet she seemed very much interested and her eyes gazed at the woman before her in absolute childlike wonder and awe,carving emphasis on to her words. Even though you assumed by the way she were explaining,she had never even met or seen the man herself. 

The quite bothersome giggles slowly got distant by growing time,there forms turning into distant silhouettes that you could no longer see as they had walked off,there arms intersected together with affection.

As much as you would have rolled your eyes,you did not. You were to busy now wondering on this man who has pulled the Excalibur out, of its apparent lodged in form from the depths of the rocky shores, once it had finally decided to show itself. And if he were as handsome as they expressed dramatically. But you were sure even if he were in fact stunning. He weren't as breathtaking as Arthur. 

Your thoughts soon subsided and once you had reached your destination, you searched for simple things. You were in first great need of some juniper berries,but only a slight amount really,and some saffron in which you hoped were around because it were sure a rare spice. And along the way,you could think of what to get the women,perhaps specifically for Lucy or Priscilla. 

“Pardon me,but how much does this satchel of juniper berries cost?” You asked politely to a merchant once you had found it as quickly as you expected. The poor old woman seemed to be very bored,and you could tell that she were easily worn out from sitting out from dusk until dawn appeared to be quite saddening as it sounded. 

“Well miss,it depends on how much your buying but one ounce would be-“ She was cut off by you,placing a few gold coins into the palm of her hands. “Sold.” You stated kindly. The lady glimpsed at her hand and slushed at the gold coins in her palm as if to test if they were fake or not,before gazing at you with a overly joyed expression written all over her face. "Oh my,you are to generous!" She exclaimed more then happy enough to take it,and you bowed down respectably to her,only grabbing at one satchel of the ingredient which you assumed were wrapped in one ounce pouches. But it were more then enough.

You then thanked her back,"have a lovely night," you called out to her softly,wandering off to attain the last ingredient. After a while of no luck,you sighed out disappointed,attempting to find someone who appeared like they at least knew what they were talking about. “Hmm..excuse me miss,do you know where you could find Saffron and?” You asked a kind lady,tapping on her shoulder. She jumped in surprise,but softened down at the simple sight of a stranger in need of help. She nodded,and did not speak,just pointed you to the direction eagerly like she were very proud of her skills in knowing the market by hand. You nodded and thanked her. Delighted in relief while you paced yourself, immediately fearful that they might actually close before you arrive,while you only walked ahead into the path she pointed you off in.

But as much as you were in a hurry,the saffron could spare some time. You felt the need to visit a old friend that you have known for quite a while now.

You were gazing out into your surroundings,examining every one around you and hoping to find the familiar man. Once you turned again and scanned the second time over quickly just to check the second time,you did in fact miss his figure,and when you found him you beamed up in happiness. “Hello Henry!” You called out happily and ran over to him.

Henry had always brought out the smile inside you on any type of day,which were just a skill of his that he seemed to grace everyone with. You were not surprised if you were one of the hundredth persons that had said hello to him only this day. Once he had heard your voice,his ears perked up and he shifted his body around and peered at you,returning your affectionate smile. But before he had said anything other then a simple "hello," his words changed to,“have you heard of the man who-?“ You paused his words for him with a playful roll to your eyes and your hand stopping him for dramatic effect. Responding with yet another wide grin soon after that stretched out onto your joyful expression. “Yes yes,I’ve been hearing him all around,right when I had walked out the door,” you said letting out a exaggerated sigh,like it must have been so hard for you.

“They say he is a very..handsome man,” he exclaimed like he were dreamily thinking of the man as well,wiggling his eyebrows at you but holding in a dazed look of astonishment that you knew were not pointed directly for you or at you.

To which you simply cocked your eyebrows in return. ”Are you saying that for my case..or for yours? Because from my experience it sounds like your interested in this mysterious man,much more then I. Hmm?” You teased with emphasis like you were generally serious,placing your hands onto your hips, but sputtering out a giggle shortly after he did not acknowledge your question with uneasiness,just a large grin painted over his pale face,crinkling up his eyes in delight. 

He hummed towards you in satisfaction with a devious smirk now crossing his features in seconds,”perhaps...but I’m not the only one who fancies…exciting men.” He said teasingly slow, winking at you slyly and now referencing to you perfectly with a dramatic gesture and a knowing look that he were giving off of him. A small hint of a pink hue flushed onto your face and dusted over your features,but as soon as it arrived it had vanished from plain sight. You lightly hit him in the arm shaking your head disapprovingly and yet still playful.

“Alright,alright,have a good day Henry,” you chortled out, jokingly sauntering off slowly from the man's form. You and him both winking at each other in sync once you had looked over your shoulder like it were a tradition. ”Have a lovely night, (Y/n)!” He shouted out at you still currently smug, and eventually waving his hand to you in a slow motion to make it appear more sly. In which you mirrored his actions onto him perfectly back,his sight becoming nothing more then the same dark shadowy figures that the two woman had become.

Now you were in a delighted mood,so you had taken the extra time to enjoy the "views" of Londinium thoroughly,strolling off into the direction of where the other lady had showed you.

But as quick as your joyful mood came,it evaporated on its last thin strands. 

Although Saffron was a unusual spice you had to admit of course and it were not the most easiest thing to attain,this vexing married couple was just being evidently impolite. “That is plain rubbish!” You yelled out,scoffing at the two, some of your shouting attracting nearby attention causing the woman to get even more angry.

“I don’t expect a women like you to know good quality of things,as you see our Saffron is the best out there. And maybe if you had been here earlier,the prices would have been lower,so you have no right to complain.”

The impolite wife spoke up in a snobby deep and dark voice that were related to a evil conniving witch,throwing dirty looks at you that made it seem like you were unworthy to socialize with her. While she waved around her faint colored black dress that once were displayed as beautiful, but now it appeared nothing more then a worn out dull dress,that seemed to fit her personality otherwise. You took notice of her husband nearby her as well,agreeing with her more easily,but with a much more tired out expression that seemed to show how much he did not care because he were to drained.

Forty gold coins for one ounce? That was ridiculous! Whats more foolish,is changing the price throughout the day. If you are at least going to do that,do it with some proper sense. Which you really did not expect her to have.

“And I don’t expect you to have a good quality sex life every now and then, when you look as parched as sand.” You stated dryly towards her.

The woman gasped hitting her husband across the arm who tried not to laugh,as he snickered out tiredly holding his hand over his mouth,concealing a yawn that tried to break free at the same time. “Now if you’ll excuse me,I have gold to be spending on worthy people,” you once again stated,turning swiftly on your heel and away from her toxic presence as fast as you could.

That was the only merchant who sold Saffron,maybe you could have just bought it then yelled at her _later_.

You ignored your doubting thoughts that were attempting to crawl its way over your angering confidence. You were not bothering to go back to that stubborn rock that was going to throw a hissy fit because her products were,”pure” and “superior.”

The sky were now completely swarming with black and navy rays of color,the only gleam of light beaming down at you were the moon that seemed to be slightly dim this day, like something were covering its natural brightness. You examined the area around in confusion,your sense of smell being thrown off by a weird smoky type of scent like something was on fire.

You glanced farther out overhead to evidently check if there were in fact perhaps smoke nearby to prove yourself right. All though it were dark and the air around you almost seemed murky and strangely enough foggy(which it were not a mere minute ago). You narrowed your (e/c) orbs down that glimmered dimly upwards to get a better view.

After a while of studying every single thing,you could now eventually clearly make out the forms of heavy gray thick smoke, puffing out thickly overhead,like swarming dark clouds that were ready to pour water. 

You were praying,that where the smoke were,it were not the place from what you were thinking from originally. Quickly your grabbed a bundle of your dress into the palms of your hands and raced over to the ashiness overhead that were now in clear display meters away from you. Soot or what you assumed,were falling from the form of the smoke like it were replaced with the rainfall,the black charcoal type of powder falling onto your arm. You rubbed over it curiously to test your theory,just to simply cause it to plainly smear out heavily over your skin.

When you got closer entirely,you could finally see fire burning rays out onto the sky. Its luminosity surrounding it heavily,as it it crackled loudly and there were so much that it caused your gut to wrench in your throat,panic surrounding you as the objects in your hand fell from your weak clutch. You were frozen and you were still gawking at the large swarms of fire like it were sickeningly interesting. But you couldn't be more wrong.  Screams rang out into the sheer light and alerted you,a electrifying jolt running through your body causing you to shake and pant out frantically. 

You darted your way to the entrance of the brothel. From what you could tell in a small distance away, were most of the women screaming out, sobs wracking there body desperately. Guards of heavy armor clutching onto there hair with a severe violent grip that tugged them back whenever they had tried to dart off, which were useless attempts to make. Most of the women were not entirely awake,some were unconscious and you assumed that,they were still breathing hopefully.

Most of the guards took notice of your form just standing there and watching in pure horror,and as much as they enjoyed your fear,they were caught up on catching you just like the others that were trapped. You heaved in shaky breaths,and exhaled with brutal coughs that wouldn't stop as smoke entered its way in your lungs mixed with the cold shivering of your fear, as a guard nearby prowled over to your figure like a vicious beast. 

You held in your breath and ceased your obvious shuddering,and with what you came quickly of a bad idea you decided to jump in through the brothel's entrance. Your body pushing through the wood,causing it to burst open but crash weakly as wood dropped down in front of the door,with swarming fire surrounding it quickly,almost as if to guard you in a way to not allow anyone in. 

 _Hopefull_ y the exit's were not the same. 

Your eyes squinted down and shut together from the amount of smoke filling your lungs compared to before which now felt like you were inhaling a cloud of a drunken painful haze that compared nothing before to its size outside of the brothel itself. It made your chest tighten and you wheezed out a few heavy breaths with what you could,but when you continued to attempt to draw in other breaths,you coughed out more dryly. You chest were wedged with anxiety and pain and it could not take any second more in this hell. Your heart pounding,and squeezing together,like it was trying its hardest to beat but it was being teared open strip by strip by the fear,confusion,panic,and pain all mixing together into one mess.  

Your eyes became abnormally dry and blurry,you had to blink multiple times with each passing second to get your eyes to stay open and moisten up,but it were stinging and throbbing. Every time when you had opened them once again,you instantly narrowed them down and tried to force them open but still it were so useless. 

Your movement was now slowed down and you took a heavy inhale by reflex,causing you to spit out multiple coughs. You fell to the floor clutching your chest,your fingernails digging into your skin at an attempt to feel onto anything else other then the pain while loud and scalding fire surrounded you. You felt its heat from a mile away,and yet it were so close to you,that it were sure to melt off your skin any second now,by the sweat trickling down your flesh.

A scream near you,made you want to muster up all your strength as much as you could. You could hear barely any trace of the men outside yelling and shouting loudly at your figure,while some tried to shove the fiery wood out of the way as quick as they could. It were still sluggish,but you could tell that in no time,you would be caught in seconds after they break through the barrier. Ash bounced up like a wave into the air as small chips and even large pieces fell down from the walls to the high ceiling its self.The floor and walls were ripped up and shattered wood pieces were spread out everywhere. Dust particles got caught into your eyes,making them even more teary and red from previous seconds ago,and now it were burning agony to just open your eyes,and even when you did,you could see almost absolutely nothing.

 You pressed your hand on a piece of wood to stabilize yourself but instinctively you yanked your arm back,screaming out at the shooting scalding pain in your hand, when you didn't notice a clear swarm of blazing fire over it. A hiss were drawn out of you, your teeth quickly chomping down on each other. You then replaced your frustration to biting down on your lower lip brutally as the pain circulated throughout your body. It were not a large burn and it was not big enough for you to get a scar,but it boiled up like a painful blister that formed into purple and brown,your entire left palm seething in torment,red scattering over the area like a infestation. 

Still you forced your legs to continue heading forward once you had set your self up again,ignoring (or pathetically attempting to) the extremely mild blister that scattered over your entire left palm,making it very hard to use. You walked along to one of the doors,where the scream was mostly coming from. Pushing it open weakly,you covered your eyes from anything that had fallen in front of you,your eyes widening when you saw that girl that was fighting with you only a mere day ago.

Tears were streaming uncontrollably down her face,and her body was trembling as she covered her head from any thing nearby. Her arms then cradled her knees to her chest,as she placed her head on top of them. She was placed in the corner of the very flammable room,that were increasing in volume of heat,each passing second. “Wh-whats your name..” you croaked out as best as you could,more smoke making your chest tighten and your throat parched.

She appeared beyond surprised to see you,her eyes softening and less fearful then before. “T-Tan..Tanya,” she whimpered out,stuttering while attempting to cover up her sobs,placing her hands over her eyes and cheeks. You would have smiled and calmed her down no matter what she has done in the past,vice verse,but this were not the time.

“I’ll help you Tanya..just trust me okay?” You leant your right hand out that were trembling,begging her to grab it with her own. Desperation in your eyes. She weakly clutched on to your hand,trying to hold onto it for dear life. You pulled her form up with any piece of strength inside of you which made your body shake.

You and her as fast as you could bring yourself to, sprinting away from the hazardous place to a safe area.

“P-Priscilla!”

You breathed in sharply as you sauntered nearby a gladly open window,turning Tanya’s face away,as she sobbed into her hands,your left arm draped her shoulder while your hand scalded and quivered. You glimpsed at the body onto the ground once more,quickly recognizing it,a sad glimmer of sorrow in your eyes. The red hair flowing out over the floor like her gorgeous soft rose pink dress that were attached to her body,her once beaming blue eyes were now dark and soulless as they stared out at nothing. No consciousness in her being,each freckle upon her face nearly covered up by the large amount of soot that littered the floor,most of it collapsing onto her,to appear as a dark blanket of black.

You wanted to shed tears but you couldn’t.

Not now.

Your heart was beating so fast you couldn’t hear anything else but that anymore even if everything else happened to be ear piercing. You slipped Tanya through the window,ushering her quickly while you then doing the same more slower as you gasped out at the newfound pain in your legs. 

But as soon as you fully exited,you felt Tanya's body being ripped away from your arms,her desperate clutch collapsing off of you. The world shifted into dark colors of black and white in your eyes. It felt like everything was going in slow motion,and all you could hear was your exhausted pained breaths,no longer the thumping and racing of your heart that were once loudest of all. Tanya's inky black hair being forcefully tugged on while she screamed out and cried in agony,her arms extended out to try and reach for yours. You couldn’t think,you only saw it happening in front of you and some reason your body froze and you couldn’t even fight back to help anything.

Your arms were pulled and dragged,and you had no control over anything. Roughly you were thrown to the ground,people screaming around you,most gazing in fear but did not bother to fight back against the ruthless and powerful men. Your arm was tugged on roughly suddenly,but you did not make any rebellious acts against them. You were allowing it to happen pathetically. 

A voice called out to you,and you were wondering if it was just you or maybe a hallucination. You heaved out roughly,looking around you like the world just shifted.

What were you seeing?

Suddenly its like you were being pulled into a lake,a woman's voice echoing around you in a soft whisper. You were terrified but you could feel no water entering your lungs like you should have,but when you tried to take a much needed breath,nothing happened and you wondered if you had actually attempted to,or thought of it. 

Your eyes burned,widening under the deep water,and even if everything were so blurry,it soon started to cease and your pains for the time being were vanishing under the pouring warm liquids. Some person were speaking out to you,but you could not really make out what they were saying but you felt as if they were just trying to keep you alive. You had hoped.

You screamed out under the water,bubbles forming and swimming there way to the surface,clutching your head at the insanity of "voices in your head" that would not go away,while your darkened (h/c) hair spread around the water twisting and turning. You were no where near the surface,and when you reached your arm out to attempt to get back you only started to slowly move down more,dropping to the bottom.

If there were even any floor in this deep trench.  

“Go to him..” You heard the woman you were _"hallucinating"_ call out to you once again,except you finally had heard it evidently,but when you glimpsed around every where you saw nothing but a white trail of fabric and that was all.

You gasped out,eyes widened while you grasped onto the fabric of your dress,hand over your heart. Hearing your loud extensive pumping to signify that you were alive, were strangely abnormal to you in this instance. You panted and breathed out,hearing everything clearly now, people screaming and getting thrown around ruthlessly came to your attention once more. “Ey! Get your ass up! Before I-“ You knocked out the man,punching him as hard as you could with new found strength onto his nose and ignoring the slight throbbing of your fist at hitting bone,that you instinctively heard crack once he collapsed roughly onto the floor and squirmed around groaning and wailing about, only to slip into a deep slumber moments later. 

The men glimpsed at the man and gazed over at you angrily,one of them dropping Tanya by her hair. Her head hit the ground with a loud thud causing her to cry out.

”Run!” You screamed towards her,to which she sprang up and pushed past the man in front of her who tried to grab at her again uselessly. You threw a piece wood at the other guard who tried to go after her as well,in any way to get them away from her.

Now angered,both of them focused on you entirely. You did not think you just darted away,forcing your legs to run no matter along with you,both of the guards chasing after you,there armor making clanking noises against one another. It easily slowed them down,causing you to sprint faster then them by far,pushing past your limits. You glanced over your back,to find them long gone,but still you raced, not caring and making sure you perfectly were okay.

You knew where to head to.

* * *

 

When you arrived at your destination, panting and practically ready to collapse,people worriedly surrounded you. Bedivere brought you to a room where he,Goosefat and a girl with a blue cloak sat. “Who is she?” You asked exhaustedly,glimpsing over at all of them,until you stopped at her, examining and intricately studying the mysterious woman.

“The mage.”

You just nodded surprised and impressed. You always had a love for mages talents and you were heartbroken when you grew up as a child to hear that they were practically extinct species of humans. 

But your thoughts were pushed out of the way by Bedivere's serious like tone instantly, like he were forming a drastic plan. 

“Uther Pendragon’s son is planned to be executed tomorrow,we must-“

“You mean the king? Hmm..his son...who is his son?” You cut Bedivere off with questions,that were mostly aimed at yourself,thinking out loud.

Goosefat smiled mischievously over to you,”you might have heard of him..” expressing a face of irritation and slyness,while he spoke of this mysterious man.


	3. Chapter 3

You coughed out,along with the others around you. Hair spilling out of your drenched (h/c) hair. Your wool dress absorbing the cold water uncomfortably,your skin soaked and drenched to the bone. You yearned for more oxygen to fill your lungs,shutting your eyes and opening them continuously to get rid of the blurry images you saw all around you plainly.

You shoved the water out of your ears to hear Arthur fighting with one of your allies,Ed. “Do I know you?” Arthur interrogated to the lot of you and the others,genuinely baffled as he heaved out pants,almost tempting you to laugh at his face of bewilderment. “(Y/N)?” Arthur panted out,surprised that you were one of the people to save him. Of course you can’t really register or have the time to for faces when your running for your life.

But your reaction to him being none other then Uther pendragon’s son was priceless and it took you hours of realization to finally figure it out,(you still barely believe it now.)

“You will in a minute..put your hands out.” Ed stated in a exhausted breath,pulling the binds out and displaying it to him.

“I don’t think so mate.” Arthur said,easily dodging the mans attempt to wrap his hands together. But you knew he would attempt to knock Ed out or unsheathe his sword and use it against him.

You exhaled your breath roughly and tiredly,”hand it over,” You declared heaving out,still attempting to catch your breath. The man effortlessly passed the braided leather looking hand bindings over to you and followed the others, a annoyed expression plastered onto his face. Arthur grinned when you stepped next to him. You pulled him near you closely,tugging roughly at his sleeve, pulling it up just a bit so you won’t get irritated at the fabric getting in the way.

He with his head high watched your stern face pull at the straps,with his surprised but stern face gazing at you slyly. Putting up no fight with you in the slightest,he only extended his hands out while you wrapped the bindings around his wrist. (if you were somebody else he would probably knock you out). It was amusing anyway to you both. “It was not my idea,you know.” You uttered,still continuing to circle the leather around his wrist. He glimpsed ahead at the others,who were slowly vanishing from sight while you worked at his bindings. Arthur didn’t answer surprisingly but you just continued. You could “handle him” so they seemed to move on,which you didn’t care much about.

Arthur now glimpsed at your fingers fumbling with the thing,wrapping it around roughly until there was no piece of leather evidently sticking out. “I think this should go the other way around,don’t you think (Y/n)?” He announced smugly to you. You glanced up at him,plainly irked and groggy and clearly not in the mood to be played with. You only continued to forcefully pull at the ties,going faster since you knew they were now going to be waiting for you by the horses anytime soon.

“You think she’s okay with him alone?” Percival asked to the others,glimpsing behind him to see you both as only now small outline of figures in the far distance.

“She can handle him,more then anyone can.” The mage stated,not bothering to look back,and saunter forward on.

Looking at Ed in confusion, he just simply shrugged as he headed behind the mage. But Percival continued to gaze at you for a small extended period of time,curious as to if you would knock him out or of some sort. He turned his head to look straight ahead now once again.

As hard as you could,you pulled at the bindings causing it to tighten around his wrist’s violently almost, but shortly after,you loosened it just in case it would be to much pressure,making him hiss out slightly. “Just be quiet.” You exclaimed irritated,to his ranting before as he continued to socialize with you like you were really listening. Glancing at his eyes that were still smugly gazing back at you,you pulled on it again as to test if it were okay causing his eyes to dart down to his tied down hands. Once it were deemed okay, you slipped your fingers through the middle of the separated space. You pulled at it roughly causing him to stumble a bit,being forced to follow your footsteps,a grunt escaping his lips.

It took a minute but you caught up with them fast. Ed seemed to be tying a leash or rope to one of the horses that had a gray milky type of fur,with black spots that appeared like ink splattered all over gently,that Arthur assumed he was going to be on. You and him got on your own separate horses,you and the mage behind him and beside each other.

 _This was going to be a long ride_.

Your horse started to stroll silently,beside all the others. You looked around at the beautiful scenery,a large lake inches away from you,the sounds of the nice water,large fish flopping and swimming around under it with a clear view. But you were starting to get sick of lakes by then,no matter the beautifulness. The hot sun continued to dry up each piece of your apparel maximumly as well as every one else's attire at once like before,owning current dry and fresh comfortable clothing. A small smile reached its way to your face,warm eyes glancing at the dry and long yellowish brown grass.

You were starting to get sleepy from this all,but for once you enjoyed it,a tired yawn stretched your lips wide as you glimpsed up at the loud chirping noises coming from above you. There were birds swarming around each other above your spot in the air,two adorable looking lovers it seemed. Your horse neighed breathing out tiredly already,you frowned,you were not that heavy were you? You patted your horse,gently running your fingers over its apricot mane,and its black short fur. Maybe the poor thing was just hungry.

Today was a nice day to be out,or was it like this frequently? You should be out and about more often. You looked up at the sky,a cloud rarely in sight currently,the bright sun causing you to squint your eyes and place your hands over them. It made your hair shine brighter then what it even was,your gorgeous (e/c) eyes sparkling in light color. There were no wind that you expected to blow past you roughly,not even softly. It was going to get hot sooner or later and you were probably going to regret it.

“Someone gonna to tell me where were going?” Arthur called out,interrupting the silence that had washed over you all. But you ignored when he turned his head around to look at you still gazing out at the horizon. His eyes shifted to the mage,who just stared back at him,the woman answering plainly while she kept her stare forward.

“No.” She shrugged almost taunting him,your grin appearing to glance over at her figure,a snicker now escaping past your tongue where it had erupted from.  
It was Arthur’s turn to ignore you and continue his annoying chatter with the mage who was not interested in the slightest bit. He sighed,shifting his body fully around on the horse,now completely facing the both of you.

“So what is it your looking at then?” You rolled your eyes at his comment,but the mage still did not answer him.

“Are you falling for me like I’m falling for you?” You furrowed your brows,obviously now irritated,head shooting up towards his way. Your exhausted condition evaporated into thin air evidently in seconds. You pretended not to care,looking out into the distance once again as you were doing,but you really could not seem to concentrate on the horizon any more and your ears only perked up with every word he said. Now fully listening to their “conversation.”

“You want to be careful now,” his smirk faltered when his horse threw him off easily,his body falling with a groan and a thud. But he tried to play it off with ease,”thats a neat trick,you’ll have to teach me how to do that.” He stated heaving out a breath while his attention still were focused on the mage herself entirely. The man is lucky he did not fall into the water(which you were hoping what would have happened instead).

“Put him back on his horse.” You walked by him the same as the mage throwing the rough dirt in his face that flew over him like dust,annoyed but delighted as well. As they were doing that,you now were fully ahead of the entire group,angrily almost stomping off. You attempted to calm your self down in the mean time but all you could think of were your slim chances in all. 

Besides what did you expect of Arthur?

Your horse walked slowly,once again like before. You turned your head to glimpse back at Arthur quarreling childishly with Ed who were trying to get him on his horse but Arthur were still complaining how he could do it himself.

Smirking you turned your head back,peering out into the distance like once before,except no longer bothering to observe your surroundings.

Soon every person along the trip were starting to get hungry so you stopped for the times being,in a grassy plain area. Arthur was above the hill his hands together still tied,and another rope to make sure he does not walk off or do anything ridiculously stupid. The mage scavenging through her red meat,while you were beside the horses. Although it bothered you that he was sitting so close to her,(not like it was his choice anyway)and watching her back the whole time,you again pretended not to care. You ate small portions and fed most of the rest to the horses,petting them.

A squawk alerted you,looking up you saw the most beautiful eagle land near the mage. She smiled,(first smile you’ve ever seen on the girl,) laying her hand out to feed the eagle a bloody piece of meat. You continued to feed each one of the horses a fair share of meat as well. The horses were close to the both of them,you all being around each other,while the two other’s sat away,Perc and Ed. Arthur watching you both care for the animals,while he patronized the mage instead of you (gladly).

Once you were done with caring for the beautiful steeds promptly,you took a stroll as far away as possible from the whole group in general. You huffed,kicking over a large bundle of mud with your shoe. You felt immediate anger rise in your chest,and damn it you hated it so much with every living thing inside of you. Leaning against a tree you crossed your arms over one another.

you couldn’t hear Arthur talk anymore now,but you knew he was annoying the mage more already. You turned away from them,seeing him flirt with her annoyed you beyond your limits. There small figures in the distance meters and meters away from you.

Once you kept thinking his words over you shook your head,placing your hands on your temples to attempt to massage out your blazing head ache. Your raging anger and sadness hurting you. You sat down,legs crossed over,your back still against the tree. Although you knew Arthur would never go for a girl like you,or you entirely,it still got you infuriated.

Sighing,you picked up a rock and threw it over at nothing,attempting to get rid of your heartbroken attitude. A twig snapping caught your interest rapidly. Quickly you unsheathed your dagger. Turning around and slamming the intruder into a nearby tree,knife pressed against there neck. “I-I…Was just Informing you, that we are leaving.” Percival panted out with a baffled expression,his hands in the air beside him to show that he posed no threat,heaving frantic breaths out.

You breathed out as well now amused,drawing back one of your daggers and shoving it back into its original place. “Oh well you should have just said that then Perc.” You said,hitting him playfully on his back,walking in front of him. He hissed clutching the spot where you hit him. “Ow,” he muttered,standing there. You turned around to see him still there,”well? Come on then,”you gestured towards the exit of the forest to the plain area,a grin on your face. He just nodded and followed,massaging his neck where your blade once was, a mere second ago.

You climbed atop your horse,looking back at Arthur to see a bag over his head. You grinned,looking over at the irritated mage,her eyes glaring down at his form before looking towards you. “To much for you? Don’t worry,you’ll get to his idiotic tendencies.” You said,readying your horse,then very lightly hitting it to have it move,you ahead of everyone. “I heard that,” Arthur said. You smirked,your eyebrows raising at the man with now tied up wrists and a sack placed over his head,(where did she even get that from in the first place?) “I know.” You said,now stepping more ahead faster,purposely.

“You do know I can see through this..trees..everywhere.”

You laughed,Arthur was sure entertaining when he was being forced to do something against his will,for once. “What is so funny?” He exclaimed,trying to sound as threatening or intimidating as usual,but this time it didn’t work against you. “You,Arthur.” You stated sarcastically,dragging out your words. He now paced behind you(plus with Ed forcefully being dragged along,because he held the rope).

You were just too amused at his lack of facial recognition. The use of his name like that sent him over the edge,but he continued on with his smugness. “Watch yourself your not going to be laughing about much later.” Although his face was blocked off,you could tell he was smirking as usual.

“Oh really now is that a threat I hear? Then I shall wait for that day then,my king.” You said,mimicking his tone perfectly,throwing emphasis. Before he could say anything you ran off with your horse. His surprised grin stretched through the bag,watching your blurry figure speeding up. The mage and the others watching you,narrowing her eyes as she glimpsed over at Arthur.

Sooner or later you finally reached your destination. You were exhausted,its been a while since you even used your legs this day so the tingling feeling that shot up felt strange. Getting off your horse,you sighed,walking over to Arthur and yanking the bag off of his face while he stepped into the entrance,similar to a large cave. He blinked continuously shaking off the blurry images ahead of him,as you and the rest glimpsed back at him and trotted ahead.

Inside it was full of many people,some even looked hurt,injured,and poor,it was nearly saddening. You on the other hand were used to the place,so you went on your way,while Arthur was taken by the others.

The day was slowly starting to get dark on its way,but it was still evening. You grabbed at your different apparel,changing your grimy dress to something you could work more in. You were not royalty so obviously you had no need to do your hair in the most elegant braids,you had no reason and not enough money to be buying expensive designed and beautiful dresses with a gold shining crown above your head. You did not care for much of that anyway,it looked irritating to wear,as gorgeous as they were,you knew the queens were most likely suffering under there gowns.

You were about to fully slip into your dress,but you sighed. Your sore and tense muscles needed something fresh and relaxing. Maybe a bath would do you good? You shrugged,why not. Again you were not royalty so you did not have elegant marble baths built into the floor.

But before you could even attempt to have the simplest luxuries in this horrible life,the mage walked in along with Bedivere,completely pushing your plans to the side. You cocked your brow,”yes?” You asked,turning to them,irritated because they interrupted your moment.

“In order for him to control Excalibur he must go to the Dark lands and you will be assisting him.” The mage stated to you,her stoic face remaining the same. You huffed,your wrists against your hips now. You’ve heard of them talk about the Dark lands commonly,Bedivere always seemed so worried and scared of the place most of the times. You of course have heard it was a terrible place but your kind of a “see it to believe it” type of lass.

“You expect me…of all persons to assist him,why anyways? What would I do to help him in anything?” You exclaimed more emphasis on your words,face now matching theres,except much more annoyed,your eyes narrowed down at them. They did not answer your question really,dodging it and stating something else.

“He must take the sword to the tower.” She said. You glared at Bedivere,not expecting any clear answer from the mage,so you tried to see if he would help you out. But he said nothing,it apparently seemed to be the best idea they were proposing in there heads,but the man in front of you seemed a bit uncomfortable with the entire plan.

“You’ve got to be joking,I am not going anywhere especially alone with that “child”. He could handle himself,and if he dies,then that is not my problem,I am certainly not going to die with him.” You said without actually thinking over your words,hurt in your eyes shortly after. The mage and Bedivere glanced at each other turning there head in amusement,then back at you shortly after like they were forming a devious plan.

* * *

 

You scoffed loudly,your furious form being dragged by a rope. Hard and tight bindings over your hands,similar to Arthur’s except less comfortable,(if that was possible.) When you made a sheer attempt to fight back or stand still,he would simply yank you almost causing you to fall face first into the dirt,which had happened a couple of times painfully enough.

Arthur were already at the shore,standing next to the mage chuckling when he saw your form being dragged by Bedivere forcefully. Your face seething in anger and face scrunched up in annoyance. You were sure to get bruises along your wrist at this rate,you said to yourself,when he had to pull you one more time to get you to move. When you arrived at the shore,the ship was placed nearby the four of you,waiting patiently and shifting side to side on its bottom by the soft waves while you ignored Arthur’s annoying gaze.

You could feel his smirk burning through you,your eyebrows furrowed and eyes narrowed in irritation at him now,”what?” You muttered coldly and sharply through your clenched jaw. He raised his hands,open and out to you,”nothing.” He trailed off in a innocent tone but snickered shortly after to which you painfully ignored,with a roll of your eyes.

“Come on now,” Bedivere teased,slowly stepping up the sturdy wooden stairs and onto the dock of the ship,dropping your rope onto the ground but not bothering to simply cut it. Arthur gestured to you going first,but you just glared up at him,kicking him in the shin,causing him to shake his foot painfully. “Ladies first,” you sarcastically stated emotionlessly,swerving to the side on your heel swiftly and impatiently waiting for him to walk ahead. Watching the two of you quarrel with each other,Bedivere sat down silently,a sly grin painted on his face,after removing the anchor that were lodged into the sand underwater.

While he now irritated,fought back with you,you did the same with more rude spitefulness but you could still sense a small bit of playfulness there in the both of your words. “I would hurry up if I were the two of you.” Bedivere yelled out so you could hear,causing you two to pause and look over at the ship moving distantly away from the land. You gasped,about to move until Arthur picked up the rope and tugged at it roughly just for fun. “Ouch Arthur! You insolent fool!” You shouted out at him. When he jumped to the steps,you followed along with him seconds after forcefully.

Once on the ship,you attempted to kick him again and then swat him with your tied up hands that were still together,but he easily blocked both. Arthur pulled your rope towards him strongly making you hit up against his chest.

This was _way_ to close for your liking.

“I told you to watch yourself before didn’t I?” He rhetorically said,his cocky attitude urging yourself to hit him once more. But when you attempted to hit him,or even evidently escape his trap, he would hold your waist down,one of his arms wrapping around your spine and pushing you harder into him,your chest and belly pressing up against him.

His hands slowly and teasingly ran down your stomach,tracing your curves. Before Arthur could reach your hips you heard someone clear their throat beside you,your face flustering and almost turning as red as a apple,even when you tried to keep up your angry look. Bedivere raised his eyebrow at you,cocking it with a straight face,but you could tell he was amused. You walked away from him as quickly as you could, pushing Arthur roughly while he grinned watching you storm off.

“Can you please take these ridiculous binds off of me now,I will not do anything foolish.” You demanded icily,facing Bedivere and throwing him another of your signature furious expressions that was written all over your features.

“I cannot trust you on your word.”

“What can I possibly do,throw you into the waters?!” You exclaimed irritatingly,but right when you said that,you thought it over. Sending him a face of unsureness and deep thought.

“You speak for yourself.” Bedivere stated,his grin still completing his face as he squinted down from the sun’s blazing rays.

“Why did you pair me with this one?” Arthur now asked,signaling his hand to you.

”I did not ask to be paired up with you either,so shut up and sit down.” You coldly spat out towards him,your chest tightening and hurting at his words but you ignored it. Once again like you usually did,you did not want to hear his response so you walked off and stepped below deck. A corner with a table and a few seats was perfect for you to not be bothered by anyone.

You turned your hands uncomfortably or trying to at least,you could feel your blood draining away second by second. Still you heard the waters push and pull around the ship,it sounded comforting and your eyes were slowly getting sleepy while minutes passed by. You sighed in contempt forgetting about anything and everyone around you. Closing your eyes and only letting yourself listen to just the small tide of the lake.

Once you had awaken which seemed like you had been there for years,you slowly blinked up,a yawn escaping softly. You placed your hand over your eyes,before you had unfortunately remembered that you had binds on. Sighing,you were surprised that you still had blood in your damn wrists to the palms of your hands,and were able to move them so easily still. Your fingers rubbed up and against your eyes rubbing the fatigue out of your (e/c) orbs.

Laying your wrist against the space between your legs,onto your cloak,you strolled on the top deck of the ship,watching Arthur and Bedivere who were focused on a nearby island. You yawned out again,rubbing up against your other teary eye,while Arthur turned to you.

“Did you enjoy your nap princess?” He playfully asked,not even bothering to mention how long you were out or what he was doing in the meantime. Your face once again changed into a scowl that were directly focused up at him but that did nothing because it only came off as evidently exhausted. The man once more chuckled and it didn't take him long to guess that you were still currently and visibly irritated. 

But that was quickly replaced with smugness anyways.

“Welcome to the Dark lands.” Bedivere eventually had announced looking over at a medium sized island. You and Arthur gave a side eye glance over at each other and simply shrugged,”Its just a normal island.” You muttered,leaning your belly over the ledge of the ship. Watching the water swarm around the large object pushing its way through the lake.

“That's the Dark lands?” Arthur responded,cocking his eyebrow up with a smirk painted on his face,glimpsing over to him then you. You caught on,smirking back at him,this shall be easier then you both had even originally thought.

“That's the entrance.”

You glanced at Bedivere,confused,what did he mean? He only mischievously smiled back at you,before staring back out onto the island. Repeatedly you shrugged yet again at Arthur that gave you a “really?” look,turning his head back to island. “That's what all the fuss is about?” Arthur scoffed. It was almost amazing how Bedivere's patience had not already been more tested then it presently was by the mans clear annoying arrogance..though you were not all that innocent as well.

“Don’t worry you will soon understand what all the fuss is about.” Bedivere said,now a smirk on his face. You raised your brows,”If it is as bad as you say,then why risk Arthur getting killed?” You asked,but you were mostly just being sarcastic,Arthur joining along with you scoffing by your side.

“He must learn to control the sword-“

Arthur cut him off before he could continue his rant,”and this…” He said striking emphasis,before continuing “..is the best way you could think of? Are you running out of ideas lad?” You giggled along with his chuckle,but Bedivere only plainly narrowed his eyes with a grin on his face. Not responding as he watched you two enjoy yourselves for the time being.

“It must have been the mages idea.” You said,glimpsing over to Bedivere with a knowing wide grin when you knew you were right.

Arthur chuckled,”I knew I had a interest for the crazy ones,” he exclaimed,briefly looking over at you with a grin,then continued his long gaze out at the island that the boat got slowly closer to, with every passing second. You glared up at him icily,his front turned away from you. Just when you thought he stopped flirting with the mage. Bedivere examined you with a knowing grin, catching your brief angry stare towards the man you _apparently_  so much as loathed. 

You rolled your eyes and focused on the water one more time,your reflection peering back up at you.

While the silence washed over you comfortably now,you continued to look out into the water,now glimpsing at the island that were getting closer with every other passing second. It looked clean and nice,almost enough for you to wash yourself in. The boat pushing forward ended quickly when it halted to a stop. “Good luck,” Bedivere smugly stated with a chuckle,after he had finally cut your damn binds off,causing you to instinctively rub your wrists that were no longer sharp pressure. Yet Bedivere still snickered out while he continued to sit comfortable in his wooden chair,but he sounded almost increasingly worried too,under his amused tone,like he were actually thinking you both would actually die. How preposterous.

You hummed playfully,pretending to agree with his small statement. You stepped off the docks,following Arthur onto the grassy and mucky entrance while water continued to flow onto its shore. The mage greeted the both of you quickly. She didn’t bother to say anything else,other then “follow me.” Walking ahead of Arthur,you trailed your fingers all over the leaves of the forests,stepping on multiple long pieces of thin grass.

Arthur chuckled at your eyes beaming up like a child at the most simple things. “You’ve never seen grass before?” His voice caused your face to immediately drop in annoyance,eyes now narrowed down at him like the other hundred times that day. “Do you not have other things to be worried about,like flirting with other women?”

You said,now trotting more ahead,to which he just simply caught up and strolled beside you,both of your footsteps crushing multiple dried up leaves and twigs. “Well as you could see theres only two women here,one of them being you,unless you would enjoy to watch me with her?” He said teasingly,you pursed your lips,heart aching and you inhaled a deep breath and heaved it out simply. Masking your emotions with plain anger,although the pain that clenched in your heart told you otherwise. “Have at it.” You responded,jaw clenched in irritation while your heart continued to beat with a rapid pace.

Before he could say anything,the mage stopped him completely. Walking up painfully steep stone steps that were almost broken and cracked from some force. She then soon after turned to you and Arthur. “Stand there.” She said,gesturing to the center of a circle made out of strange standing stones. Both of you stepped onto the dry rough pavement,your head poking up once again when her knife slid against her strange looking pouch. Turning your head in curiosity.

You stepped onto the center along with Arthur beside you. Dead tall and thin trees and slight fogginess in the atmosphere other then before where it had been clear momentarily minutes ago. Like it were attempted to hide this from plain sight,other then any other mages or of some sort.

“Are you scared?” The mage said,glancing over at you and then him. Realizing she asked this to both of you,you huffed. “I think I can manage,” you and Arthur said in perfect sync together,your eyes rolling when his cocky grin stretched wide at you,his eyes beaming at your form. You just glanced at him with a stoic expression,rolling your eyes away from him momentarily later. A wink thrown your way causing you to turn back to the woman circling around the sphere.

“You should be scared.” Once again you and Arthur glimpsed at each other before turning her way,a now evident smirk on both of your faces. “Should I really?” You asked rhetorically. Again she did not answer,but you didn’t expect her to.

Although you wanted to be terrified and shaking as they apparently expected you to be,you could not bring yourself to even pretend to seem fearful. What could possibly be so bad? Its most likely just some other place out there where there are some strange animals and thats all,just like any other strange place.

You were mostly just worried about being stranded up with Arthur in all honesty. Besides,maybe you could get a new cloak adorned with expensive soft fur. (Joking,you would never). You were sure they were just exaggerating,being over dramatic at small things. You scoffed,and you had always thought you were the person to over exaggerate small simple things. Besides,if it were so bad,how come they have left alive if they had been there once before,long time ago or not?

“You must touch the sword to the alter stone.” The mage said to Arthur,dropping a weird mixture of white ingredients out onto the dry stone that reminded you of pedals onto the ground in a circle. Each spot that one of those simple small “pedals,” touched,the stone eventually begun to shift,the ground breaking around you causing vibrations and almost making you stumble. You yelped in surprise when rainfall started to pour over you instantly,causing you to yank your hood up and cuddle your fur cloak closer to you in a useless attempt to not get the water on your skin.

Arthur did the same,pulling his hood up a smirk on his face after it had been full of a strange mixture of surprise. “Your gonna miss me.” He called out to the mage,to which she did not respond back. Continuing to glare at him(or was that just her face?) You also said nothing,obviously unamused at his flirty comments(that weren’t directed towards you),rolling your eyes. “More like be happy that you are gone for the time being.” You muttered,your arms crossing over one another.

“You should be happy,mate. You get to have me all to yourself.” Arthur said,gesturing to himself confidently and once again throwing a wink your way. You shifted away ignoring his entire existence completely like usual,waiting for further instructions. Once she fully finished,you and Arthur were inside a uneven sphere,the mage now being a step above you because of the rift in the grounds movement.

You closed your eyes,covering yourself up once again,breathing roughly. Your fingers were freezing up quickly and when you opened your eyes,you could clearly see your breath plainly forming white smoky clouds into the already currently foggy area. Your head craned up,to a hazy,freezing,atmosphere that were high in elevation and altitude. Instead of many standing stones nearby you,there were only about four,the last one almost about to fall off the edge of the strange mountain,and when you glanced down,there seemed to be a very long way down that soon surrounded itself in darkness no matter how light it were outside. Arthur panted out,not expecting the change either,the drenched hood still drooped over his hair,followed along by yours too.

You and Arthur spun around to fully examine your surroundings, a bone somewhere ahead of you in the entrance of the island,baffled you. You shakily gasped,patting Arthur on the shoulder,his body turned the opposite way of you. He looked at you questioningly before gazing out. A shocked expression written on his face as you two peered out at a once living creatures bone. This bone was not normal size,it was only a rib cage you assumed and it looked like it came from a dragon itself,or even larger.

“..Well this should be interesting..” You said,now nervous,but hid it well. Keeping up your smugness along with Arthur who played it off cooly.


	4. Chapter 4

“Well I guess we are stuck together,for the times being.” Arthur stated with a chuckle. You sighed,”yes,now lets focus on what Bedivere was so worried on.” you scoffed out,rolling your eyes. Arthur did the same after you,still not nearly convinced by anything they had said. They clearly were just being overly dramatic. (You two also completely ignoring the fact that you had both saw a ginormous bone). Its one of the first things you and Arthur agreed on.

 _Not_ that you fought _often_.

“By all means.” Arthur said,motioning you forward,”ladies first.” He smirked copying your words from before obviously,taunting you clearly.

You threw him a innocent but irritated smile,before you fled past him and dropped it. Walking ahead of him,into the forest,where all the once dead thin trees slowly shifted into the opposite. You did not have any clue where you were going, but you doubt Arthur did as well. He just looked at the back of your head with his classic smirk,watching your bed of hair sway around,your body along with it,in a dress that really brought out the best of you.

And yet you couldn’t feel his eyes burning into your back.

As much as you wanted to believe that this place was dangerous,it was now hardly capable to think of,when a adorable little creature approached you. You did not know what it was,but you did not care,it looked fluffy and you just wanted to pick it up and caress it until you got sick of it. "Aw.." you reached out to tenderly pet the sweet animal,who rubbed up against your hand desperately,a loving smile now stretching up onto your face. Arthur watched,arms crossed while leaning on a abnormally large willow like tree,laughing. “This place must be terrible.” He exclaimed sarcastically,which caused you to laugh with him,but it shortly stopped when the animal stretched its jaw wide and when you assumed it were just yawning..it chomped onto your finger roughly back down in mere seconds. You hissed,dragging your hand back instinctively,your finger searing in shooting pain,its bite marks drawing blood down quickly.

“Ouch! what a rude little-“ you stopped your threat when a stock of the same exact critters surrounded you both,and considering there size,there were vastly much more then you had expected of these little creatures beside you. They immediately changed there expression in a instant,sharp fangs eventually ripping out there upper jaw like a vampire who unsheathed there upper layer of teeth. You frantically glanced back at Arthur who turned from a resting position to tense in seconds,then you stared back at the monster like critters who were ready to all pounce on your flesh. There eyes changed into thin slits while there yellow eyes glowed out around you like fireflies. When you saw the one that bit you in the front,similar to a leader to which you assumed so,(but it had no size comparison to the others) it had blood dripping down its sharp claw like fangs.

The first thing you had thought when they all started to rapidly approach you,was to sprint off. And when they got to near for either of your comfort zones,you and Arthur shouted at each other,the same word bouncing off your tongues easily. 

"Run!"

And run is what you damn right did immediately,no thought of where you were really going but you darted off to anywhere that had a opening,Arthur catching on quickly beside you who were now currently easily running past your figure,who were to busy hoping and focusing on clutching to your dress to not trip and fall,which you had almost done multiple times. Why did they have to make women's clothing so down right complicated? You thought but your words instantly changed to "fuck! These little shits are fast," when you had glanced back to find them hot on your tail,there short fur bouncing up after them followed along by there stubby little tails.

You unsheathed one of your daggers to do something you were most likely going to regret later on, you reached down as swiftly as you could while running,which were unbelievably more harder then it seemed. But once you had finally got a good amount of your dress around your feet, you slid the blade against some of the bottom layers of the dress that once draped over your ankles,its fabric collapsing unevenly that made it appear like someone had ripped it rather then cut it purposely. But you could not care regardless. You sped off with much more ease,and without a thought you grabbed Arthur’s wrist and dragged him with you,”here!” you whisper-shouted.

Quickly you swerved directions, forcing him to follow you as you held onto him with a death grip. He were entirely baffled but it seemed to throw the creatures off to give you enough time to hide without them noticing where. You pressed your back against a large boulder enough to hide a group of people and pulled Arthur to your side. The creatures soon caught up and almost skidded fully past,but halted when they started to sniff the air around them. You and Arthur both took a deep breath and did not exhale making sure to be completely silent,and you were so worried that you held onto Arthur's hand still,squeezing it hard like it were a stress reliever.

When you were focusing on being as still as possible you started to feel something very strangely thick and abnormally long slip and slide up your leg. You were about to yelp in shock and fear if Arthur did not grab you swiftly,your back being pressed up against him as he clasped his hand roughly over your lips in order for you not to utter out a single noise.

Your eyes and his darted downwards,watching a rather large serpent slither its way up your dress,and when you started to feel the snakes rough scales slide against your leg,you shook your head,forming mumbles of disagreement and fear,ready to push away from Arthur in seconds if that damned thing did not slither its way back out anytime soon.

Arthur,threateningly whispered,”Quiet.” But his words did not make you quiet down,it only made you whimper out more and tremble over him,because you cared less about the "threat" when you could have been possibly eaten alive or poisoned in seconds to come, by far more dangerous beings. But when one of the critter's head turned your way while the others in the crowd continued sprinting off,you quickly shut your self up,biting on the inside of your cheek as hard as you could. 

Your eye lids clasped tightly shut against one another until the small being's curiosity would diminish and it would race off to the others after giving up. Prayer's were flooding in your head continuously in hopes to just be okay and wake up in your damned bed the next day like nothing had happened and it were all only a nightmare. But you could not think of that for a second when you could feel the the snake ripping its way to your waist,the beautiful sown parts of the dress snapping into two like nothing,the thick outline of it almost tattering the upper part of your dress entirely.

Finally from what had felt like a full half hour had passed by dreadfully,the creature had given up and raced off like a rabbit,the leaves and twigs snapping to signal how far it had went away from you two. 

Arthur finally let go of you,heaving out a deep relieved exhale. You almost were close to shrieking out,but you did not,you were trying your best on staying as silent as possible and not move an inch of any of your limbs so the being won't tighten itself around you or perhaps bite you. You spoke softly and shakily to Arthur,to scared to touch the scaly thing slithering up your dress still like it were searching for something.

 _No doubt_ it were venomous.

“A-Arthur..” You whispered his name to him like it were the only thing you remembered speaking,feeling the snake tighten its grasp around your stomach now,wrapping around multiple times and yet there still were so much of its length left poking out. Eventually as its grasp got tighter and tighter,you felt like no breath could be made and it were wrenched inside your stomach and could not escape no matter how much you tried to desperately inhale. You clutched your throat clawing at and it begging for oxygen, your stomach twisting and turning with a gnawing feeling of nausea in your chest. Arthur's eyes widened when he had caught his breath,realizing what were happening. He grabbed onto your shoulders hard,ushering you to stay in your position,(but you didn't plan on moving anytime soon). “Stay very still.” He said in a serious stern tone,but you knew it were laced with fear and worry as much as yours.

You did not say anything or do any gestures to signify that you listened even if he knew you had,you could hardly move any muscle in your body,and you could not even grab your knives or yet your bow and arrow especially in hopes to kill it. The snake wrapped its body violently around your stomach and squeezed brutally causing you to spit out the breath you had been holding in hopes you could keep it for as long as you possibly could. You wanted to speak but you couldn't and the urge to breathe were causing you to make a useless attempt to inhale in but nothing in your throat would pass through,only tiny pieces of the air that allowed you to hold your consciousness longer but still it were not enough. Arthur unsheathed his sword with one of his hands only,but the only things you could see were the blade glistening in the sheer light as he swung it at the bottom half of the snake that were trailing out below you. Easily the sound of the Excalibur slicing through the snake made itself presently obvious. Blood splattered onto your shoes,then the rest of the bright red liquids spilled out in streams onto the brown crinkled up grass. 

 The snake slowly begun to lose the light in it,its grasp no longer painfully clutching around your stomach whereas you could not take a much needed breath, but yet it were still so rigid and tough that it made it hard to believe that it changed at all. A breath passed through you greedily,and you began to currently pant heavily,inhaling much needed oxygen that you continued to lap up like a dog.

Seconds passed and once the snake stopped twitching around you,it heaved in one last breath strangely enough. You thought nothing of it..which were a mistake when you felt a shooting pain towards your belly making you clutch hard onto the spot,which again were very foolish because the only thing you touched were the back of the snakes head,pushing the fangs that now dug into the left side of your stomach currently more violently. You stumbled onto your feet with a new pathetic weakness that washed over your body and it were like you couldn't control your legs as much as you used to. A pained wail escaped your throat,It felt like electricity was shot into your stomach. Even it had been a simple wound that did not seem as bad,since you may have dealt with much worse, _that_ was not the problem.

The venom were already quickly beginning to affect you as fast as it had arrived. Minutes passed and thats when you started to almost collapse onto Arthur,but he were holding onto you and stabilizing your weak form. The vision you held were faltering and your eyes were fighting its way to stay open for more then a minute or so,and every single other part of your body were becoming numb and tiring out. It was not as painful as you expected,it more felt like your body were paralyzed and you no longer could feel anything until you had moved it,which you still only felt barely anything other then slight pressure.

But you knew if you closed your eyes,you might not open them again. 

You did not feel the sweat trickling its way down your skin,cascading down quickly in a matter of minutes,or perhaps even seconds. You were unaware of the time anymore and when you attempted to count by seconds nothing were working and soon your voice faded into nothing but a faint whisper inside your head. A small part of you felt Arthur's small feeling of a touch onto your stomach,unwrapping the snakes body around you slowly,or was it quick? You couldn't tell anymore,but you did thankfully feel the unhinging pressure release far from you, when the snake were almost completely away from you,the teeth now ripping away from your skin as gently as he could make it. Not like it mattered anyway. 

The feeling of tightness in your stomach were still there and the sides of your stomach where the snake had squeezed violently were sure to be scattered with bruises or of some sort. Much more oxygen passed through you easily like it had normally done,but you could not take any more large inhales when you could barely keep track of your faint heart beat that you couldn't feel or hear. You weren't sure if you were breathing or not because you made no effort in doing so eventually.

Shortly after your body collapsed onto the ground easily,most of the snake's bodily liquids flooding onto your back and splashing on the color of your dress. When you uselessly tried to blink away the blurriness that swarmed your vision,it did not work as well as you thought it would have,the only thing you could see were Arthur's dashing blonde strands and that was all. Not even his beautiful eyes that you longed to notice,his face nothing more than a gleam of light as he lowered your body down and laid your back against the cool smooth boulder gently. Your eyes were close to fading into complete darkness and as they were about to close and roll back,Arthur attempted to call out to you,but you still couldn't register his words that you assumed were maybe to low for you?

But it appeared like he were shouting mildly at you,with a concerned expression written all over his face. His fingers hastily shifted to press up against your neck to feel your pulse,that you yourself could not fathom. It were a tiny beat that were still there,but nearly conscious its self. Multiple times he pressed up against the barely distinguishable vein in your neck,your sweat rolling off of your skin and heat radiating off of you like the sun itself. Once he had finally found the pulse he were looking for,he heaved out a sigh of relief,but it were mixed with worry still because he knew that he could not leave the venom inside of you. It were taking your entire life away by seconds upon seconds. 

Frustration boiled into his stomach as he breathed out multiple exhales of distress,his eyes scanning every where for some answer as his brain dashed through thoughts and ideas,racing for something to do to keep you by chance conscious or, at least alive.

Once he had thought of something in a seconds worth of time,his eyes sparkled with hope. He didn't care to run over the thought one more time to see if it would actually work or not. By the clear display of you,you had no time for any thought to cross by his path in his head. Arthur heaved out a shaky nervous breath that fanned over your heated skin as a nice cool breeze,your breath running short and your eye lids half shut,while you fought your own body to keep yourself awake,attempting to lift your hand. But still it were useless.

Arthur shifted his body to crouch down to yours more comfortably,and he even rested him self beside you like he were preparing himself and readying to do something. By now you did not care what regardless. His fingers clutched the lowest part of the bottom layer on your dress,and then he had lifted it over until he had to be forced to shove the top parts of your dress up onto your belly over to your chest,the only thing that were now covered. Which were easier then he had previously thought because the snake had loosened it much more. Arthur could take clear notice of blood dripping down from the bite,streaming to your undergarments,but luckily it were not that much as he had assumed. His eyes glanced over to yours,to find you slipping in to the darkness much more quicker and he now gazed back at the wound and rushed himself purposely.  

Your body were now pulled cautiously down as if you were to feel any pain,but all you could notice was the different change in direction your vision to see more upwards at the blinding sight that were ahead of you like a painting. The only thing you had done were trace the patterns of the white and grayish circles that covered the entire sky like a blanket in your eyes only. 

Eventually you had felt something and as strange as it sounded,and as much as your writhed in the shocking and shooting pain,it did not scare you as much as it did when you were numb. Pain were telling you that you were alive,and you were grateful for that.

You almost forgot how it all felt,until you could feel Arthur's soft lips over the two small bite marks of a wound,and inhaled like he were attempting to suck out your blood itself. His other hand pressed down on the right hand side of your belly,carefully so you won't feel any pain other then the blinding pressure that no where near matched the snakes body,but yet you still felt most of the same torment from the old position of its large scales that rubbed up against you,like it were still wrapped around you similar to a faint distant outline from before.

All you were noticing were the seething agony that continued as he sucked out your cold blood that swirled around his tongue,the reek and taste of the medal making his face scrunch down in pure disgust. But yet he continued for your sake and ignored any obstacle in the way. And when he continued more violently mixed with impatience then before,you grumbled out and hissed through your tight lips that pressed down against each other. 

Soon it had all ceased to an end,and your previous wound had dulled down in its pain to a dull aching throb from once before. Your eyes and body were still entirely drowsy,and when you attempted to lift your leg nothing had happened no matter how much strength you had flooded into the area. It were numb and all you could focus on were no longer the small stinging in your belly but just the aching exhaustion that slushed around in your head uncomfortably. You did not want to sleep but the desire were to much and it pushed over your fearful thoughts,and cautiously you had succumbed into a deep and dark slumber. 


	5. Chapter 5

  
Your vision turned an inky black multiple times until you had decided to open your eyes completely,your groggy and sore state slung on the back of your handsome savior. 

When,how,and why did you fall asleep? 

You asked your self,genuinely searching for an answer as any thing from the previous hours or so were all foggy. Retracing your thoughts like steps back into your head until you found the answer you were looking for. _First_ you came to the Dark lands of course, _then_ you found these creatures and you ran along with Arthur, _lastly_ you were attacked by a snake..or were you? That part were all hazy. 

You plainly nodded to yourself in realization before glimpsing all around your form that had your arms slung over Arthur's neck like a child and instinctively your legs had circled around his waist as much as it could so you won't fall off of him. Guilt burned inside of you as you took note of his exhausted expression,and his worn out body sauntered even slower then what his usual pace had been, and you knew he were not the one to just go and find a sleeping area,because he forced himself to continue. Not only that but he had to be forced to carry around another human around on his back like it were not enough to worry about in the meantime. 

Your eyes shot up to the pitch darkness of the sky that had dark colors swarming around each other. But the stars appeared beyond beautiful on this island then what you did not expect at all for this place, and you have personally never seen these type of breath taking sights before. Twinkles of bright white light glimmered down to Arthur and your locks of hair. Some stars compared to others and in vast size difference gleamed down as the sky mixed with small hints of a gorgeous violet color,but that were nearly entirely covered over with a heavy contrasted hue of navy clashed with royal blue. 

“Are you alright?”

Arthur’s concerned voice called out and interrupted the strange and rather peaceful silence that were surrounding your bodies. You only answered back with a short shrug,rubbing your head more into his shoulder comfortably until you had found the perfect spot to snuggle into. His warm fresh fur cloak beat yours by any chance,and it only made you want to crave it more. By gods it were one of the softest things you have ever felt,and it were only a excuse to get even rather close to Arthur as well behind your first intentions. 

Arthur’s eyes darted over to you as much as he could of,side eyeing you suspiciously with a worried expression on his face when you did not respond. “(Y/n)..” he trailed off in a tired and long tone. You hummed out to him,resting your chin along his shoulder as you tightened your grasp around him lowly so he would not feel irritated. Protectively you dug your fingers into the top layer of the fur on top of his cloak,curling your nails into them while a exhausted yawn escaped past your lips irritatingly.

A frown crossed your features and he plainly took notice of that in a matter of seconds,and when he went to ask about it or mention it evidently,you cut him off with a tone that exclaimed your clear feeling of bore and sorrow rubbing onto him like a plague.

“Whatever I do..wherever I go..I can’t seem to get there faces out of my head.” You stated dryly. You were not angry, nor were you personally feeling sad,it were only a obvious dreadful sense in your chest that you couldn’t shake off no matter. It were heavy and it weighed you down like heavy stones that were piled on top of each other. The man you were over tensed up clearly,and your cold words made his face cross over with a mixture of anger and despair. He knew what you were referencing to, with out having you directly say it, and you would have been grateful but a icy emotionless sense of feel washed over you quickly that made you selfishly only care about yourself and not Arthur who were now reminded and were growing furious at the mention of any of it. You felt like you were in need to get it off your chest,for nothing else would aid the grief that burned into you.

Your left hand continued to clutch a handful of the fur draped over his shoulders,but the fingers on your right hand begun to twirl the locks of the dark brown softness onto the palms of your hands,forming circles easily. But it were so short that whenever you tried to shift it into a decent twist it dispersed into the other fur that spread around evenly. “I tried..but it didn’t seem to be good enough,I suppose.” you said,lifting your shoulders and dropping them in a dramatic way,you head tilting away from his neck.

“You tried and thats all that matters.” His statement to you caused his eyes to flicker over sternly,a irritated expression onto him displaying how the topic clearly made him feel uncomfortable and he did not like to dwell onto it much. Of course you did not blame him and you wished you would have apologized in further advance before ruining his contempt peace,or irritating him even further on. But the words that escaped couldn’t help them self,and you did not think over in a useless attempt to regret on them and explain over your actions meekly.

But after a while of a seeming awkward silence your sorrowful state flooded into you personally like a river suddenly,and all you could think of were the women that had been captured and worse yet killed. A flash of Priscilla’s cold body laying onto the filthy floor crossed your mind continuously like it were attempting to make you feel miserable and break you down further. It seemed to work. You started to regret everything presently and you sympathetically stared down at Arthur for a short amount of time who did not even spare you a simple glance that you desired.  

Your eyes studied over Arthur’s presently exhausted form of feel and when you tapped him onto the shoulder,his attention were drawn to you in a scrunched up face of annoyance but eased down shortly to your expression that shifted the aura around you swiftly. “I can walk now..” But after you said your words Arthur shot you a straight face like he doubted your skills easily. “No.” He exclaimed rather rudely really and continued to saunter forward gently,his hand clutching onto each of your legs more tightly like he were expecting you to jump or push off. Which you were considering at first.

A scoff drifted past your breath,rolling your eyes at his still presently tired face that clearly needed a much needed damned rest. “Arthur..” You said dragging his name out with obvious irritated emphasis,speaking his name with a scowl burning into him as you attempted to threaten him. But it did not seem to work and he easily gave you a look back to show that he recognized your words and that you had spoke but he did nothing to answer back and he only kept his gaze forward one more time.

“Please..” You muttered in a soft whisper that were not entirely meant for him,your face dropping in its normal state,as you leant your head against him entirely for support and your grasp faltered weakly around him,and as much as you did not want to admit,you could still feel the soreness rolling in easily from the hours before. You weren’t sure if it were from the running or venom but otherwise it didn’t matter. His eyes glanced over to you one more time before letting out a defeated moan,stopping in his place and now weakening his grip on you,his body slumping down as he heaved out a exhausted breath.

“Do as you wish,but don’t come complaining to me when you are in need of a rest.” Arthur stated and let go of his clutch on you entirely while he gently placed you down. Your pain shot up to you once your feet had hit the ground and you attempted to conceal your obvious discomfort but a hiss escaped you once you had stepped ahead cautiously. Arthur cocked his eyebrow at you with his arms crossed over one another and you knew that were the stupid smug look that he were giving you that plainly said “told you so” look.

You huffed out a irritated breath, and although it hurt,you could get over it after a while of getting used to it. You patted down your messy hair and when you glimpsed down at your dress it turned to a full gaze as you examined over everything wrong with it,no longer comparing to its once previous beauty. The dress were soaked down with dirt and it were tattered on the bottom near your feet (but it still helped you in walking really) and when you tried to glance over your shoulder to your back,you couldn’t see much but you did notice the dried up crimson colors scattering around on the now rough and filthy fabric.

“Im fine..and I would much appreciate it,if you stopped treating me like glass.” You spat out and your sharp stare darted to his face that were still the same,but you timidly shrunk under his semi frightening but hurt gaze and a frown painted over your features. “..I ..sorry…I apologize.” You said your words softly where it started to shift into barely audible whispers like you were ashamed to hurt your pride by apologizing to him.  But you were scared that your friendship among each other were now ruined in a matter of seconds,when you had taken so long to build it up from nothing. You rubbed onto your arm when he kept the strange suspension into the area the same purposely,and he did not spare you a glance yet again that you were waiting for,not even one inch of slyness covering his face,or at least any body language that he seemed to conceal perfectly to your ideal knowledge.

 _Fuck_..Is it because you said that? Were he mad at you?

You said to yourself and continued to worry on when he walked ahead calmly while you followed after him a tad more slower then you would have expected but you managed to push through it.

You knew he were doing so much for you and he were trying his hardest to keep himself alive at the same time along side you while you had been peacefully asleep. Who knows what he has been up to while you were dozing off,he could have been struggling,especially when you were on the back of him and you assumed he were being extra careful so you would not awaken. And you acted like you were not grateful at all as soon as you opened your eyes,even though you were aware that he has done so much for you already. Now you felt like absolute shit.

You heaved in a anxious breath,your eyes ripping away from him timidly as you repeated your words over into your head that you planned to say out loud,as you hoped for no awkward tension in the air around,as he would practically not acknowledge your existence. Your stomach spun uncomfortably around and your mind scrambled around and slushed together like it were searching for clues. Your breaths turned shaky from quite to loud as anxiety welled into your chest,you were still whispering the words to yourself and were wondering on if it would turn out bad or not,or if you could say a full sentence without spluttering out nervously.

But before you could really plan on when to say your words,Arthur halted to a stop suddenly and shifted his body around to you. His eyebrows were raised curiously and he had a still calm like expression on his face. You stopped yourself as well before you had walked into him,but you were steps and steps away to worry about that anyways. “Are you alright,mate?” He breathed out with a genuine tone of worry mixed with..anger? Irritation? sincerity? You didn’t know what it was,but you couldn’t distinguish it clearly before he had pressed his hand against your forehead to get a feel of your temperature.

Your heart fluttered and your entire face fumed into a bright pink as he neared your body to currently inches away. You gazed up at his tall stature that hovered over you with still a threatening feel towards him which did not change..but he had always radiated that uncomfortable threatening aura around others,and you wondered if he did that on purpose or not. Luckily his eyes were focused on your forehead still,his eyes curiously narrowing down in a stern gaze that made you nervous,and when you attempted to step back from the unpleasantness,you had eventually planned not to when he seemed so focused on your temperature entirely like you were planning to burn.

His hand switched around to his palm and still it pressed against your forehead more roughly which made you wince slightly from the awkward tension that still swarmed in the air,but yet Arthur ignored it so flawlessly as he continued to contemplate. You only gazed in awe at his eyes that were not paying any attention to yours,and no doubt he could notice you looking at him but still he pretended it were not happening at all. And as much as you knew he were aware,you couldn’t help but stare into the gorgeous blue,and you had to take the time to examine every other thing on his face that framed him perfectly.

He shook his hand after a full minute or so of keeping it on your head and concentrated on the amount of heat. Soon after he stepped back,and turned away again from you,the only thing you could see were the back of his cloak in the dim moonlight that were covered by the large trees,but his form soon turned into a distant silhouette which worried you greatly and caused anxiety to well up in your chest. "Wait..where are you going?" You asked timidly with fear in your tone,afraid he might leave you for death or of some sort. 

“Were going to find a place to rest,” he declared and strolled off still,his voice the only thing you could hear from the large forest ahead of you that were getting farther and farther. Practically he left your form there burning up with out informing you on any dangers of the temperature you attained in a matter of seconds or even if it were okay, and he most likely had did this purposely for dramatic effect or to worry you more. But it must have been bad for Arthur of all people to stop for rest. 

You ran off to the voice frantically,catching up with the man as you would have hoped. You panted and your pain had worn off for quite some time until you stood still when he had taken a look around to head off in a certain direction,as if he've been here multiple times before to know.

After quite a while you had found a suitable place to rest,and really it were the best cave you had ever seen..which you had not seen much often other then the large one as the hide out,but other then that,it were perfect. It seemed a bit dark and gloomy though which you both were quick to catch. It felt like a disease spread out onto it,or like people had died in the exact floor that you had been stepping on. It were quite uneasy and eerie but you were not as fearful as you would have been when Arthur were nearby you, once he had made the fire easily and expertly.

You glanced over to him shyly,the clear dreadful silence uncomfortable and shifting around you evidently. You heaved out a sigh and fumbled with your fingers while you could not help your glances to the man who were gazing out at the fire that illuminated him brilliantly. The reflection of the fire burned into his orbs and he were entirely like a work of art that the heavens brought down on to you, of all people. “What?” Arthur suddenly exclaimed coldly,similar to your tone before and shut down all your glimpses that continued every now and then as he no longer pretended not to notice.

With a purse of your lips you thought over your words,and you were clearly embarrassed and it were extremely dreadful,the time were sure to be passing by painfully sluggish on purpose. The tension were still present around you unfortunately and you inhaled a deep breath and signaled that you were to speak. But weakly you slumped and heaved out your breath moments later after a long painful hold. He turned to you and rather patiently waited for your answer,and when you looked over to him you instantly adverted your eyes from his gaze,then you attempted to answer once more.

“..Thank you..” You uttered lowly after a while and these were really the only words you could push out,but you let out a relieved breath after as your head no longer had to race for thoughts to respond as fast as you could to him. But when he asked on why you were saying thank you to him(as if he didn’t know),you groaned mentally and dragged your lips down into a pout to him,almost making him want to chuckle out. But he didn’t. Instead the atmosphere remained shaky.

You pretended to scoff which almost seemed believable as you shifted your eyes over to him then back at the fire to gaze up at it swaying around lightly. You had quite the experience with fire,and it made you turn your body away from it purposely, no matter its beauty. The only thing it burned into you were memories. You rested your wrist onto your cheek,and thought over your answer as quickly as possible for it to not sound as desperate as it seemed.

Now you ignored his eyes that peered at your every move that aimed on ignoring the blazing fire for some strange reason. 

“Thank you for saving me…and I’m sorry that you were forced to carry me around the whole time while you had gotten no rest in which…you deserved.” You stated carefully like you would set him off or some thing even if you highly doubted it. In the meantime you awkwardly shifted your body around in order to “get comfortable” but really,you felt like a fly under his stare and you wanted to curl up away from anything completely. Arthur just nodded his head like he under stood,but he then hummed as if he were thinking over each of your words.

“It is my duty.” He stated,and turned away from you when you threw him a confused look. “Duty…?” You trailed off from your words hoping he would answer the rest,but he seemed to be thinking his words over like he were going to regret if he said them out loud or to you. “It is my duty…” now he had trailed off and pondered on his words that were to be spoken after a while,glancing over to you. “..As king to watch over,and my own to protect the ones I love.” You blinked. Did you just heard that correctly?

You gazed at him for a long moment of time with a completely baffled expression that did not seem to change and it weren’t planning too anytime soon. He ignored your stare and gazed deeply into the fire with thoughtful eyes that matched his face. Two things were twisting your mind into strange annoying thoughts over and over. First…the word “king” that had rolled off his tongue like he were about to gag from the word itself. Then the word that continued to keep your gaze perplexed onto him were the words..”love…”

Although you knew he would have most likely meant friendship,it sort of shocked you that he would focus those words directly onto you like you were worth saving. It did in fact make you feel highly comforted and loved,but also turned your thoughts into heartbroken memories because you knew his love would never turn into something other then mere friendship and that were all. _If only_.

“Your wounds need to heal as much as they can..rest. I will stay up and keep watch.” Arthur said,causing your attention to focus on him once more at his figure that were making his spot more comfortable for him. You slowly nodded,but after a while of processing his words over you immediately shook your head and furrowed your brows down at him. “Are you joking? Absolutely not,you haven’t rested for the entire day,there is no chance I am going to let you force yourself to stay awake.” You stated to him while you placed your fingers onto your hips dramatically.

“I can stay up just fine,you can go to sleep now.” He argued back with you but in a more gentle tone like he were to tired to even keep up a simple fight with you. But you gave the man no chance to bask in his glory of winning and being forced to stay awake,so you scoffed and rolled your eyes at him. “You reckon? I think not,seriously Arthur I am alls well as you can see,so if you would please do me a favor and-“

“(Y/n)..” Arthur dragged out your name,his words now losing patience and you could tell that if you didn’t go to sleep any time soon he were going to force you. Besides,you knew better then to argue with the stubborn Arthur who would not change his plans. But who said you were no different?

“Arthur..” you challenged your words at him as well, the exact same as he did, while the both of you scowled at each other as much as you could without a noticeable amount of exhaustion. Unfortunately while you were attempting to speak again,you opened your mouth to force him to sleep as much as you could,but a yawn stretched your lips wider coincidently and you cut it off as a attempt to show Arthur that you were not tired at all and you could manage. But that was useless,and he easily caught on causing you to just about dramatically throw your hands up in the air in defeat.

“Fine do what you please…but I hope you fall asleep in the mean time..” you muttered to your self. But as much as you hated it,you were feeling very much of fatigue currently still running through your bones from the venom,and as much as you wanted to stay awake you knew you couldn’t keep your eyes open for much longer before you slipped into darkness. You were just to proud to admit this.

“Caring for my well being now? That’s the first.” Arthur’s sly grin now tugged at his lips,from what you could tell he has not had his ego overflowing since you had waken up. You supposed the record stops here. But you were glad that it were back(which you would also never admit),as it gave a new lightness to the entirety of the atmosphere.

“Shut up..” you said,with a roll to your eyes as you made yourself comfortable as much as you could. Arthur’s small chuckle bounced off the walls of the cave and it helped you drift into a warm comfortable slumber.

 


	6. Chapter 6

  
When you have awakened,the dusk was to an end like a distant memory. Gleams of light had bounced off your figure from the opening of the rather large cave that you were still in.

Your eyes opened to find your body curled up in a slight ball,and as comfortable as it sounded, it were not nearly close to what it seemed. You were reeking of sweat and the dry blood..that were not yours as you could tell. Your skin maintained a sudden clammy state, while newer trickles of sweat rolled down your neck gently as your dress matted to your damp skin from the rather excessive piling heat that surrounded your form.

As tempted as you were to awaken completely and continue on your journey,you didn’t and you _really_ just craved your rest,(as if you hadn't gotten enough by now).

So you rolled around to arrive at a more peaceful state. But it seemed difficult to find though because you couldn’t possibly stay still with this blazing heat for a certain period of small time. Sooner or later nevertheless you eventually had gotten in a comfortable position to say the least. But before you could shut your eye lids for more then 30 seconds your tranquil silence was ruined when you heard footsteps,or strange pitter pattering evidently, beside you sluggishly in circles or some where around your figure. In which you had obviously assumed Arthur were the cause of disrupting your serenity.

You groggily sat your body up completely. Your stomach shot up in slight discomfort but it was not that wretched and it seemed tighter then before for some strange reason that made you groan out into the hushed tranquility surrounding you,clutching softly onto the rugged filthy fabric of your dress. You pulled up the lower layer to your apparel cautiously,to find clean pure white linen wrapped around your belly in circles expertly,covering your wound like a blanket that mildly softened the throbbing pain and only made you direct your full attention to the pressure. Which were really at the minimum to worry about, so you did not mind at all. You at least assumed your wound was cleaned of course as well.

But where did he possibly attain bandages from?

You wondered,but dropped your dress back down,and stood your body up completely.. but slowly enough for you to not feel any strong discomfort. Forgetting about the events that occurred simply the day before as usual. 

But if you were sleeping that _entire time_..did Arthur spend his time awake once again? Had he even slept in the _first place_?

“Arthur?”

You uttered to no one in particular,you just rubbed your eyes to get the grogginess out of them as you expected to get a plain cocky answer. Nothing except your tired voice answered back at you from the loud echoes,which made you wonder in clear confusion. He had to be around here somewhere,unless he was ignoring you purposely,which would not surprise you at all.

But yet when you shifted your glances around to every part of the large empty space that were visible,he was not in plain sight and the cavern can only stretch so far back(from what you could tell). Still the ends of the cave(or you hoped it had an end),were swarming with black shadows that gave off a certain aura of uneasiness that made your bones shudder with slight discomfort. Even when the light were gleaming down onto the ground and walls that had indicated a soft gray hue of color,the darkness still remained and appeared the same like it had not been entered or touched in months nor years.

Ignoring that,you had focused your entire attention on the swarming bright rays of the large sun once you had stepped out the opening of the cave,your eyes darting to the ground just in case there were anything that you could have stepped on. You took notice of the evident lightness all around you,all the colors beaming with obvious contrast that made it seem oddly gorgeous even considering the circumstances. It were stunning of course,and it made you wonder how such a odd frightening place had quite a easy feeling on the outside. Your gaze shifted to the warmth that hugged your body freely,as you invited it in with ease. But it would have felt even more lovely as captivating as it appeared if you were there to care entirely. You really only were hoping to find Arthur who may have decided to saunter forth without you.

Instantly thoughts of dismay flooded throughout your head,and the anxiety welled in your chest when you swiftly rotated your form around to find no trace of evidence on his behalf once again,like he would magically turn up. You grumbled cusses under your breath when you wandered back to the entrance,trailing your feet purposely on the ground sluggishly as if to retrace his own steps,that were in no way visible. Fear burned into your heart and your throat wrenched with sorrow,your figure slumping as a frown graced your features and quickly had covered your small smile effortlessly in seconds.

Arthur..wouldn’t… he wouldn’t.. _abandon_ you… _would_ _he_?

You asked yourself continuously,the only question that had raced in your head multiple times,a slight hollow pit forming in your stomach when you had thought of it to be true for quite a moment. Until your thoughts had subsided and drifted into a new fresh idea,but really.. you regret forming the idiotic "plan" in the first place,when you assumed where Arthur _might_ be.

Your footsteps slowly sounded around the area of the darkness,testing the eerie perimeters and even extending your hand cautiously into the shadows like something of some sorts would bite it off in a instant. Once you deemed it “safe” you entered in entirely carefully,the icy darkness concealing your figure,sending a shudder to run throughout your bones. You blinked multiple times,expecting to catch something that were lurking around in the shadows,in which obviously.. you saw absolutely nothing ahead of you evidently in the first place. But when you turned around you could still see the light perfectly. Perhaps nothing can now see you from the outside,as you assumed.

Mentally preparing yourself when all you could hear were your own breaths that puffed out rather loudly into the quiet atmosphere. As good as it were a hiding place,you were certain you could have heard Arthur’s breathing by now if he were in fact hidden. Unless he were nearly as skillful as he seemed,in which he could hold his damned breath for more then a dreadful minute or so.

You were still completely hesitant to venturing forwards any further then your original position that were barely able to stand in the murky jet black darkness for any longer. But unfortunately you still complied to your determining and screaming words that echoed in your head irritatingly.

" _What else did you have to lose?_ "

Arthur were sure to be here hiding if not any where outside,you muttered to yourself multiple times as you aspired to see his usual smug figure when you had stepped a couple or more meters away. But really it was just so you could reassure yourself further to continue on. _if_ you could see anything. And you doubt he could either.

 When you had turned your body around completely again,you attempted to shift your now frantic orbs to the rays of light. But you plainly could not see a single small thing other then the blurry texture of the large rocks imbedded into the walls itself,sticking out sharply to hang over the entrance that only seemed to be a far distant outline away from you now.

You crossed your arms over another,when your eyes no longer could adjust to the light that were once gleaming down at your figure,and nothing more were of it other then a blearing black wall of shadows crossing your path in nearly every direction when you moved in deeper. A shiver of fear ran throughout the course of your veins to your heart that were now increasing in pace rapidly,only concerning you even further. You couldn’t see anything,and you were terrified that you may have lost your way even if you knew that there were only a simple straight line behind you to step back into the light. Still you had been completely fixated on “finding" Arthur.

It seems like the cave was not large at all, as said in your own mind to encourage your self. But your words were quick to rot. It took _minutes_ to get to the end of continuous walking,in absolute pure sheer inky darkness,that could have any thing lurking inside of it..beside deadly insects. 

You heaved in a deep breath and pathetically strived to calm your terror down by rubbing your arms over one another to get rid of your continuous shivers,goosebumps prickling all over. You were not cold,in fact it were blindingly warm and your sweat however rolled downwards on top of your flesh with ease. The air felt disgustingly humid with moisture attacking your skin uncomfortably,but yet the unusual feel the place gave off even long before as you and Arthur had noticed when you first stepped in, struck to a greater extent increasingly fast once you had stepped beyond the light’s boundaries.

Slowly you cautiously took your steps like you would stumble over your own feet or step on something you would later regret too. You raised your hand to your face as a sheer attempt to see at least the outline of your fingers,but nothing were there other then the swarming color of black and when you went to touch your face to reassure yourself,you did in fact feel your smooth skin as once before. Some _small_ sense of relief washing over you.

The silence was dreadfully serene and the air remained still and did not waver once from your anxious aura that bled out into the surrounding area. You would have scoffed and rolled your eyes,repeating the sentence ,“the things I do for Arthur..” in your head,but instead you were completely focusing/panicking from the dingy darkness.

 As much as you wanted to persist on heading back, after about a complete two horrifying minutes that had passed,the cave seemed to be getting wider,and it had finally ended when you assumed it were going to continue on forever. You cannot simply believe yourself.. that you had just done that for _no_ reason. You wanted to be filled with despair but your mind could not center on anything other then the blank and unusually cold smooth slab of a stone wall that your hands were placed against, as a way to not fall over anything. It completely blocked you from venturing on further almost purposely it seemed. 

But as insane as you were,your mind were shouting at you to check every inch of the wall,which were deemed impossible when it reached so far in height above you as you could plainly notice when you weakly strived to stand on your toes and stretch your arm out or even hop up to recognize the top,even if that were not needed for your inspection. The feeling of your once smooth clean hands shifted into a dry clay type of feeling when the dirty stone smudged onto your skin easily rubbing off onto you. Something was informing you that no matter how much you had ran your fingers over it,there was even more beyond your grasp. The width of the slab were increasingly enormous and you weren't sure if you would ever reach the actual end. This time you were certain to lose your place and be stuck in this piling blackness forever. 

Suddenly a rather loud distinct thud boomed out to the surface of the cavern,the small sound appearing much louder and larger from the giant space itself. Instinctively you jerked back from the wall. Terror was filling you entirely and your heart was ready to burst out of your chest when you checked your surroundings to see nothing but pure blackness like you had been closing your eyes,but you assured yourself that they were wide open from your clear terror.

What if something living were here,and you couldn’t see them but they could see you?

You yelped out when another loud sound were heard evidently,this time you were sure that it was getting even more closer to your liking. Instantly you swerved to yet another sharp loud obvious noise once again. This time it sounded similar to a pebble being thrown and bouncing around to your feet,inches away from you. Wincing out clearly eventually when the apparent distinction of something brushing up against your legs were clear,and indeed it was not something you expected like a furry critter who were sprinting away in fear. _No_. This creature had ferocious claws that had slid down your flesh and gave you a _slight_ scratch. But it did not hurt for some reason, as some sort of a dangerous threat or to amuse itself from your fear. But you couldn't focus on it any more when rapidly you were practically forced to shift to the side when you could feel another being above your head join soon. 

Clearly that were unquestionably something flying,even if you could not see it indefinitely. Its extended wings were heard evidently and shortly after they flapped a large rush of wind to your eyes,causing it to scrunch together and shut tightly. As if its wings were that immense for it to move still rivers itself. As cooling as it felt to have a breeze blow onto your warm skin,you couldn't care less anymore and you were completely petrified. The beast flew around you in circles continuously,quickly in a repeated process that remained the same for seconds to come when you were frozen and had been thinking over your racing thoughts.

The creature made a sort of barrier around you as you assumed so no other beast could attain its meal..or really so you would not escape. But when all your idea's had seemed useless, you were starting to contemplate on whether or not to time your leap correctively to escape out the creatures grasp,in which might just end in it capturing you again,because no doubt it was completely faster then your puny speed that compared vastly. And..nonetheless it could _fly_..and _see_ where its going. 

A blaring squawk interrupted your thoughts,the only thing you could finally hear other then the gusting wind surrounding your figure, now that were ceasing to a rather quick end. The ground vibrated heavily and a large heavy drop of something caused you to nearly collapse. The creatures noisy cries seemed to appear desperate and you could easily tell that it was in great pain from something that had viciously clenched its teeth down together swiftly,a loud unmistaken sickening _crack_ of asound manifested in the inky shadows,in what you assumed another animal's jaw's,and yet you saw nothing,not even slight silhouettes.

This was _much_ more terrifying then it seemed. 

Thundering growls were heard against slight but audible squeaks of the creature that seemed to be shying away,but the prowling large and loud footsteps of the other beast were plainly audible. Soon sounds of ripping and shredding were formed and were far from anything good from the noises made merely seconds ago. The sorrowful cry of the creature appeared to sound as if they were being ravaged hungrily with out mercy and to no end.

This tormented you further,and you quivered with fear from the sounds that appeared only meters from you. Still the other beast didn't seem to care about your form listening or even there, _yet_. You almost felt pity for the thing,but you had taken it as a escape that you had complied to so eagerly. 

Swiftly you spun on your heel and raced in the same exact straight line,the growls shifting into low barely audible moans from the large distance away from you. Ultimately you suddenly could no longer hear them,other then feel the vibrations that were still evident deep inside the earths crust,erupting and quaking below your body. 

Sooner or later you began to sprint off faster,afraid the creature might follow you even if you had no chance against it regardless. It took about half of a minute of running(how big was this place?!) Before the light had gotten in clear view.

You exhaled a large sigh of relief and pressed a hand to your heart as if to steady yourself down,and feel the loud beats turn into a slight pulse sooner or later. You turned your body to face the darkness,studying it like it were moving or of some sort,or really like any thing would come pouncing out of the shadows and jump onto you.

You plainly were no longer confident in the fact that Arthur was hiding himself in there,and as much as you desired to call out his name,you were still currently terrified of the beast perhaps coming to find you because the sound of another living being must have formed a rather extravagant idea of a feast. But you couldn't help the noisy and exhausted pants that flooded out into the distance,your breaths echoing continuously but barely audibly. Suddenly you felt a wave of shame run through you,your idiocy causing your face to burn the color similar to a strawberry,at the thought of going into the darkness for no absolute reason like a dimwitted fool.

You slumped down into sorrow that soon turned to rage,grumbling out death threats to the man whenever you would hopefully cross paths with him,as you were sure he had left you for dead and you were currently now planning on yelling a few choice words at him.

“Arthur..that damned bastard! Once I see him...on my behalf I swear to-“

“Swear to what now?”

You heard familiar smug words run throughout the stone walls,and you jumped at the sound involuntarily in shock. Shifting your body around abruptly to where you had assumed the voice originated from, so quick that you nearly tumbled over instinctively. Your features displayed a clear open book,as a grave scowl crossed your appearance,resembling a pure vexed demeanor. 

Nothing could form out from the bottom of your tongue simply enough to excuse your words or retort back with fire as you would have strived for in the beginning. Only you just sunk back into the shadows involuntarily,attempting to get away from his intimidating aura.

But that didn’t really work out so well,and you knew better then to pathetically attempt to do so in the first place. You put a swift end to your timid side at the moment and were perhaps thinking over your words continuously on merely beheading the man(which you'd never actually think of doing) pondering on it like you were to mention it, or were arranging it. Rather then a simple apology,which in your opinion,he did not deserve in the slightest. You couldn’t give Arthur that satisfaction regardless. 

“Is that so?” His cocky voice rang out once again,you squinted your eyelids downwards to get used to the beaming sun but mostly were expressing your perplexing confusion,your features easing from baffled to astonishment effortlessly.

Were you voicing your thoughts aloud?

You answered anyways,playing it off,like you meant for the mistake to happen,matching his attitude plainly but with more venom and fury. “Yes.”

“Will you really now?” He moved closer to you,step by step sluggishly,and you did the opposite,stepping back,even if you desired to remain as still as you could.

“Yes.”

You didn't hesitate as you expected too,causing Arthur to chuckle,in which you responded with only pursing your lips tightly together,in a attempt to not lash out on the man in front of you about the horrors you just went through. Even if you knew it were not his fault,you had just been a rather paranoid child,longing for him to come back pathetically at first. And you attempted to keep a large facade over your fears that soon had passed into nothing other then your foolish tendencies. 

Once your back had softly hit the rough and rather large raggedy sharp stones,Arthur purposely distanced himself away from you. Which were a mistake when you had boldly stepped one forward to his and pressed your hand against his chest,just lightly enough for him to be aware of your strange thoughts. Easily he complied,cocking his brow at you whilst his fur cloak now hit against the cave wall gently.

You weren’t really planning on teasing and you felt more strange...like you weren't used to it, being on this side rather then the opposite..strangely enough. But instead you didn’t care to notice or mention,even if Arthur was gazing at you currently and longingly with a conceited look on his face as always,pleased with himself for no absolute reason.

Though your furious demeanor instantly softened when you had taken a glimpse at Arthur's injured face that you only noticed up close,your appearance shifting into dismay, upwards at him in guilt. You extended your hand out to touch his wounds compassionately to which he did not do anything to argue or of some sort but his expression had changed down into the same one you held. He only winced slightly when your fingers neared to close to his eye personally for his liking. You knew he did not mean to be impolite,and neither did you,so you understood his reasons well,plainly and softly nodding to him slowly. 

“What were you doing?” You whispered to him with a concerned tone laced in your voice,but as much as he would have teased you for worrying about him,he didn’t when your hot breath blew gently over his lips seductively(which you were not intending to do at all) causing his breath to falter as much as yours did. He were attempting to contain himself and you were not the one to usually be oblivious,but you had no clue why he were acting the way he currently was,his eyes lustfully beaming at yours plainly a simple few seconds after your and his despair. What did you just do?

“I went _looking_. And then I _saw._ ” Arthur responded sarcastically with some other strange form of emotion lurking beneath his gorgeous blue orbs that did not match his tone,still managing to keep up his cocky act causing you to roll your eyes,clearly annoyed by his rather idiotic answer that only seemed to be fueling your irritated fire that were igniting inside of your chest. Yet you still felt like his words held some deep secret meaning that were not meant for anyone to be apart of,as hurtful as that appeared. 

“Did you now?” You exclaimed,now plainly irked but it softly mixed with a evident tone of care when you examined his wound once more. This time only inches away from his lips,and when his breath hitched you had finally realized what were making him do so. A large grin tugged at your lips and you formed a devious plan,but when you attempted to tease him easily,you realized you were to late to notice when he had intertwined your fingers in your hair as if to challenge you clearly on a battle that you might never win.

As soon as you had been on the other side,opposite of him,Arthur in a swift second switched your bodies as they had been before,your back now against the cave wall... _again_. A scowl burned into him by you clearly,furrowing your eyebrows at the man who now had a smirk running across his lips easily,his cerulean eyes twinkling with a knowing look.

Arthur caused your glare to falter easily when his fingers gently rubbed your head with ease,causing you to instinctively follow his movements effortlessly,even if it messed up your hair even more. Your (h/c) locks were already a tangled heap of a mess by now,to which he did not seem to care.

You could see his other hand snaking its way around your waist sneakily,or attempted to before you had slapped it down and sent another wavering dark glare towards his way,but it was useless as he only slipped out a tired but satisfied chortle. You weren’t really sure if you desired for him to stop as well..as much as you loathed to admit the realization.

 _God_ ,his fingers stroking your head as strange as it had appeared,it were absolutely _breathtaking_ and _comfortable_ , and you couldn’t help the barely audible moan that escaped with ease out your lips when he fondled your locks lovingly. You desperately yearned for more comfort and pain relieving tactics,as he easily got rid of the blazing throbbing head ache that you had burdened moments ago.

Arthur smirked for some strange reason,causing you to throw him a puzzled meek glance,”I enjoy it when you make sounds like that.” He whispered seductively and smugly down your ear sending slight tingles of excitement down your spine,your entire face now fuming bright red in a instant. “You should make them more often,I will be delighted enough to assist you.” You felt like your entire heart explode and burst into your stomach as butterflies erupted from the new fresh "wound" from his words that just shifted everything inside you to a sputtering mess.  All you could think of doing was shaking your head rapidly to deny anything.

He did not retort back or comment on any of your strange actions,instead Arthur’s lips soon hovered over yours a slight millimeter away simply enough, which did not aid at all to your current flustered self. Turning anxious quickly, your eyes darted to his lips in a timid but devoted manner that you couldn't help yourself into. Arthur did the same,glancing at your lips and then back to your (e/c) eyes that were widening with awe. Your breaths soon burned into each others skin like scalding yet a strangely comfortable mix of fire and your eyelids gently closed against one another. He took note of your anxiousness on the matter of what were about to happen,as much as you had desired it. His grip onto your hair had tightened slightly as if to push you into him,so you did not bother leaning in (but really you were just to nervous to do so)but when you expected for him to plant his lips on top of yours in a seconds worth smoothly like you had always imagined.. nothing had happened,so you disappointingly exhaled the breath you were holding for the specific occurrence you were aiming for. 

Tilting your head somewhat your eyes beamed up at him vaguely after you had opened them once again. His gaze was warm and inviting,holding a clear form of affection swirling behind the hue of his soft burning blue orbs,a soothing smile stretching out his lips gently,his hand now caressing your cheek as you continued to stare in childlike wonder at the man in front of you,a slight tinge of embarrassment flickering into your stomach and chest uncomfortably. 

You opened your mouth to say something but not a simple word had flew off your tongue and you had as you expected.. absolutely _nothing_ to say really. But he said nothing either repeatedly. Eventually Arthur’s figure had strolled ahead, after brushing his lips against your forehead into a long devoted and tender kiss which made your entire heart flutter with some kind of hope,but really you weren’t sure if he wanted to kiss you on the lips or he were solely rejecting you. 

“How was your rest princess?”You heard Arthur say nonchalantly like nothing had happened a mere seconds ago,as he were readying to venture off from this wretched place in which you gladly agreed.. You muttered a few choice words under your breath before masking your disappointment with some sort of anger that were laced in your tone.

”it was just _fine_ ,I would ask the same but I doubt you had gotten any. And if you would please,I am not anywhere near royalty such as you,” _my_ king,” and I am no where near being “ _you’re_ princess.” You exclaimed irritatingly with obvious emphasis that dragged your words out lazily,crossing your arms over one another childishly and stomping off to the front where Arthur would now be following you instead, as the cave became a rather immeasurable distance away from the both of your figures.

Your ears perked up to the sound of his husky chuckle,but you strolled forward and did not bother to look back. “Hm..  _of course_ ,I _deeply_ apologize, _my_ queen.” Arthur’s face graced a handsome smirk,passing you easily as he threw a wink over to your way and patted your head like a tiny little child,causing you to pout and narrow your eyes down at him,halting in your place to gaze at his form sauntering forward. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not one of my best chapters,but hope you enjoyed otherwise~


	7. Chapter 7

 

The mornings were painfully quick to pass in the Dark lands,and you do suppose that is how it has managed to attain its title..among other reasons. But you were yearning for the sun to shine on you both whenever the moon had come out to replace it.

Arthur felt that he was getting closer,as he said,so you followed him along the way,weary of anything in your surroundings. 

Being so crowded into your thoughts you didn't notice Arthur's form standing there simply. Accidentally you bumped into him,a groan soon following out. ”Arthur,you cannot just randomly stop.” When you tried to speak your irritation out he silenced you swiftly,placing a finger up to his lips. All of the sudden his demeanor turned serious and a stern expression painted over his face as he furrowed his eyebrows down and glanced all around the area as if he were looking for something.

 “What is it?” Your voice was concerned and a small slight piece of anxiety were welling in your chest as your state shifted into uneasiness when he did not answer you. 

You scanned your surroundings everywhere frantically to see what he was perhaps attempting to find. But there was nothing around you. Purposely you tapped his shoulder and tried to make his attention focus on you once more,as you were to reassure him down that it was nothing. This place is causing the both of you to nearly hallucinate the smallest of things,and the grave aura around the your bodies were inevitable. Happy talk or even small fights became the thing of the past and no longer existed presently. But it did not drift you two apart,rather strangely enough it increased your comfort around one another as you synchronized your battle styles soon enough easily. 

"Arthur-" 

"Do you hear that?" The man himself cut you off,raising his hand to gesture to where he assumed the strange noises were coming from. Yet again you heard absolutely nothing except the soft wind that drifted past your body and blew the stray (h/c) locks gently away from your face. Shrugging to him,you expected him to stop his alert attitude once a dreadful minute passed by that almost seemed awkward by the sound,but really you were just used to it by now. You placed your hands on your hips and waited patiently for Arthur to give up. 

Still what did you expect of him,he did not conclude his arising suspicions.. any time soon. But involuntarily you couldn't help but wince when you heard a surprise noise nearby you that finally made you believe Arthur once and for all. His eyes glanced towards your way where the sounds were coming from,his eyes and yours widening at the clear indication of loud and threatening growls. Carefully you readied your bow,placing one of your most powerful and sharp arrows on top of it just in case,drawing back the string and waiting for the being to reveal itself. Arthur cautiously grabbed his sword with only one of his hands,his light grip causing it to unsheathe quite sharply,the blade running against the leather soon after showing itself perfectly in the darkness. 

Carefully you aimed at where the sound might occur from again,but swiftly you and Arthur both shifted directions when the same distinct growling were heard to your other side. Both of your weapons were pointed directly at the large bundles of twigs and leaves gathered together to hide almost anything. Shortly after a few seconds passed by before the large branches itself eventually shuffled around one another and were forced to be pushed forward as if it was inviting something in. 

Arthur gasped and gazed up at the large creature that pushed its way past,and you did the same. Slowly lowering your bow and arrow that were once at the ready involuntarily as you gaped in pure shock. 

You didn't want to know what it was,and you had no time either way. It was certainly atrocious..and beyond terrifying. The darkness appeared to be swallowing it whole,its longhaired black fur sticking out plainly for anyone to notice,but the thing that made it more terrifying then anything were its eyes. Its eyes practically glowed other then the shining moon down at you both,and the look of the beast doubled in danger when you evidently set your nervous orbs down at the rest of its body. The hairs were all shaggy and tangled,while many deep scars ran over its iron like skin that still glimmered out with filth in the night,some fur not even bothering to grow back around it making it appear similar to odd scalding burns scattering its flesh. Broken arrows were sticking out of its body,deeply wedged in like a disgusting form of sick art,but yet it did not seem to notice or other wise care in the moment. Its eyes were dead set on Arthur specifically,baring its sharp monstrous like teeth to him. 

“I have a feeling..My arrows won’t do the trick..” You stated after some uncomfortable time passed,and you were so amazed at the beast that you were attempting to catch your breath that were long lost. Even if it was for certain planning on eating you alive in one simple bite.  

”You think?” Arthur answered out to you sarcastically,his eyes still glued to the beast while stepping back cautiously,making sure the creature did not notice. Still your eyes remained fixated on the beast when it growled once more,this time more threatening and loud. Drool found its way to drip down on the ground filthily while its paws took heavy steps nearby you,prowling towards Arthur.

The attempts made to get away from it or at least calm it down were useless and when you kept trying along with Arthur,its icy blue eyes narrowed down and warned you evidently. Soon you did not even try to move anymore,in fear it might actually kill you. But the leaves being crushed nearby you was completely obvious by Arthur who glanced down at his feet and muttered cusses beneath his breath. It spread its mouth open wide quickly and you knew what was coming so you held in your breath and gazed down. The being's ear splitting roar echoed through out the entire lands itself,the flying beasts residing nearby the area,took off rapidly from the irritating commotion.  

Now for some unexpected reason the beast focused its gleaming dangerous eyes down at you,and just like the other critter long before its pupils instantly transformed into thin slits. It barked out once more before lunging swiftly to you,almost knocking you down on your feet but you had dodged just in the brink of time,and instinctively without thought you grabbed at your arrow once more and launched it straight towards the beast. It stopped in its place,and easily you realized your mistakes,when the strong arrow snapped in half like a simple twig as soon as it had touched its iron bark skin momentarily. You wondered how strong those other arrows were then to wound its rough flesh. 

It gazed at you with pure rage and you knew that it was no longer going to center its focus on Arthur.

" _Shit_..." 

Immediately you and Arthur sprinted away as fast as you could,which seemed to be harder then first thought when you could barely see a thing other then outlines of the tree's which helped you in swerving away from landing face front onto them. Your sense of adrenaline fought its way in effortlessly and it aided you in ignoring any mild injury that you had littering all around. After a few seconds of time you and Arthur had split off with out notice and of course since your luck was simply lovely,the beast decided to race after you. Evidently when all you could feel in the ground was loud vibrations that caused you to stumble multiple times,which made it catch up much more easier. 

Weren't you glad that you had cut off some part of the dress already. 

 The beast's loud footsteps did in fact make it greatly painless for you to know where it had been,and unfortunately it happened to be right behind you,a few feet away. But before it could open its mouth and plan to bite the flowing part of the dress that trailed after you,you glanced to notice it clearly enough at the perfect moment and quickly your hand grabbed at another sharp arrow. Purposely you halted to a stop beside your original position,successfully attempting to confuse it. It didn't have time to focus on anything else in time before you let go of the string on the bow and your arrow just in time once it had faced your form completely. 

A loud cry of anguish released from the bottom of its growls that mixed with one another,its face contorting in pain as the arrow dug into one of its eyes. Blood seeped out from the new fresh wound heavily,dripping down onto the ground while you took off once more. 

Ridiculously enough your feet had crossed a puddle along your way causing you to stumble over. You only attempted to ignore it after jumping or even sprinting over it,but that all was regarded useless in the end when your foot slid against the disgusting mud,causing you to accidentally collapse into half of the puddle that splashed all over your hair,dress,and even in your damned mouth. It also caused your dress to rip and continue to get even more battered inside the rather large and deep brown puddle. 

Shouting out in frustration you got up rapidly without second thought,nearly slipping again before the beast had decided to come after you once more.

Gladly though you did not hear any clear indication of vibrations nearby you that had been emitted into the ground which meant that it was not darting off after you thankfully enough. You hoped this was a good sign. So you slowed your self down to regain your breath,pants rising continuously. There was mud all over you that turned out sticky and were mixing with the sweat rolling down your skin,causing you to internally scrunch up your face in disgust at the grimy feeling scattered throughout you. There was the same mud splattered across nearly your entire body,on one of your cheeks,and half onto your hair that were mildly damp and dripping dirty brown liquids from it. Not to mention the smell was not to pleasant either. 

You clutched your chest in order to aid your panicking heart and you knew better then to stay in place for much more longer but you couldn't help but feel the need to calm your self down. By now you weren't sure if you would to die from a heart attack or being eaten, any more. 

 Alas..you assumed you were doing absolutely alright,but that all seemed to come to a swift end when evident growling begun to form behind you. Your eyes widened and you remained instantly petrified while it hot breath blew on your back angrily. Slowly you rotated your body and placed your hands up beside you to signify that you had no armed weapons wrapped around your grasp, _yet_. Its eyes-or eye was gazing at you in very clear fury,while its other still bled extensive amount of the red liquids,that poured out down to its fur and then to the ground. But immediately you glimpsed up when you happened to hear a loud distinguishable squawk. So you conceived a plan in your head that you did not know to work yet but it was really all you had. 

When you attempted to step back from it,similar to Arthur,the intelligent beast no longer could be fooled and continued forward to every one of your steps. Plainly you noticed that it was obviously becoming more impatient and angry but it seemed to be enjoying itself and it desire to see you attempt escape, to only see you fall back down miserably. 

Suddenly you heard someone nearby halt to a immediate stop once they took notice of you and the beast peering at each other dangerously. Of course it had been Arthur. You were wondering where he went,and he could say the same. But for now he seemed to be to shocked and concerned that the large creature were practically breathing down your neck at the amount of space between you and it. Cautiously you glanced at him from the side of your eyes,carefully shaking your head and mouthing the words " _no"_  when he were thinking about grasping the handle of his sword with _both_ hands. Though obviously the beast knew he was clearly there,but it did not seem to care and were only focusing its entire attention to you.

Quickly it started to spread its mouth open wide signaling to you that it was planning on biting you,so you your thoughts raced around rapidly.

 _Hopefully_ this would work. 

Swiftly you skidded your feet against the thick wet mud that were below you as harshly as possible,purposely throwing it on top of the beast's face. Primarily you focused on its eye,aiming to sting it even farther as it got caught up in the blood and slushed around together which caused it to appear more revolting then before. The ghastly beast growled in pain and anger,attempting to bite down on you as its eyes clenched shut with one another,not being able to see a single thing. Successfully you leaped in time away from it and grabbed at your bow and arrow quickly and steadied your aim in a matter of seconds. Shortly after another cry of pain was heard,when the creature you had shot lurking in the dark sky had collapsed on the beast's face. 

As foolish as it sounded,it did in fact work. 

It took the being clearly off guard and it took quite a while of struggling and shaking to get it off its face,but as amusing as that was,you only scurried off to Arthur's figure who bared a baffled and impressed expression to your cleverness. You grunted at Arthur who still stood there quite amazed and swiftly tugged at his wrist to drag him with you forcefully. But sooner or later after quite a few minutes you and Arthur were both caught up into a dead end,which appeared to be a rather ginormous cliff that you two happened to be at the edge of. Thoughts flooded into your head of what to do before the beast came back for more..until none other then Arthur interrupted the panicking words in your head with his irritating smug attitude.

As much as Arthur acted ridiculous you knew he was not..entirely. But you would not expect him to be making jokes in the middle of a damned chase,especially when he had gotten more serious then any one you have ever seen when it had fallen in the category of danger. 

"You are _quite_ skilled at archery (Y/n)." 

“This is ** _not_** the time to be jesting around!”

“Is it not though?" 

Arthur mused arrogantly causing you to muster up your most dangerous scowl towards his way that did not affect him at all,instead he got more amused by your vexed expression. You ignored him and glimpsed below the cliff to find a large body of water lying ahead,causing a large pile of relief to wash over your tense state. Still you'd rather not have to fall down to a lake...the _second_ time.

You were about to ready to throw Arthur off the cliff regardless. 

Soon the beast slowly prowled its way towards you and Arthur,blood scattered all over its already filthy fur. Personally you were astonished how it could even see with one eye that were currently still covered with mud. The sound of the dead bird flopping about caused your ears to perk up,instantly your eyes darted to the ground to find the creature's blood pooling beside your feet. You weren't sure if it was trying to make you feel guilty or were expressing its already obvious rage. 

You did not blame the beast for hating you so much,but you were hoping that it would just forget about everything and walk off. Which you highly doubted now of whats happened already. Once again it aimed its glowing eye directly on you while baring its large teeth. Before it could entirely plan on eating you for dinner,Arthur spoke up,even attaining the beast's attention along with yours. 

“..You may yell at me later.” 

Your expression distorted into slight confusion,but before you could even ask about what he meant,suddenly you were collapsing rapidly. Instinctively you shouted out his name with shock and anger,and all you could think of was to clutch onto the cliff before your grasp slipped in a swift second. You had that sickening feeling inside your stomach of dropping like before which made it feel similar to nausea pouring down into you. But you had no time to focus on anything other then your body colliding roughly with the water,dropping into the murky depths. Since you did not register to hold in breath,the water pushed downwards into your throat roughly as you were struggling to swim up to the top from the pressure. 

Sooner or later your head poked up and out of the water,immediately taking in all of the fresh air,before coughing out the water that were still stuck inside of you deeply. Pants were loudly evident other then your splashing,but you worriedly glimpsed up at the cliff where you could not see Arthur at all. But shortly after you did hear the saddening howl of the beast as Arthur delivered a one and only final blow with Excalibur itself. 

Your eyes widened when you saw Arthur now quickly leaping up to jump and ready to nearly fall on top of you.

Swiftly you swam to the side before a large over exaggerated splash of water spilled on top of your already drenched form,your hair involuntarily draping over half of your face as you attempted to catch your breath as much as Arthur once his head peaked out. You didn't even have time to use your muscles as they felt weak and heavy,but still you purposely kicked Arthur under the water pathetically. Before splashing him as large and rough as you could over his form in the swarming darkness. Arthur chuckled and splashed you back more heavier without even trying compared to you, causing you to groan out loudly.

You wiped all of the stray hairs covering your face and dramatically flicked a small amount of water in his eye before swimming away to the land that were gladly nearby. He was clearly amused at your fury,which only got you to become more irritated with him. 

"I hope your enjoying yourself," you called out sarcastically over to him,your eyes narrowing down in anger as you rolled them from his response. 

”Oh I am,but don't worry about me,love." Arthur winked over to you causing you to just throw him a plain straight face back,before shaking your head and continuing on to swim forward which could have been faster if you were not already so exhausted.

"You handled yourself very well, _might_ I add.” 

“You can _not_ ,and flattery will get you _no where_ , _your_ majesty.”

“Then _why_... did it get me somewhere with _you_?”

Once he said that you shifted your head to him to see his cocky smirk. It faltered easily when you splashed another load of water into his face effortlessly as you were still unmistakably annoyed at him even further. But as annoying as this heavy water were,it felt oddly nice for all of the dirt and sweat to wash off your form,other then the stains and tatters on your dress of course. Your fresh and soaked skin glimmered in the darkness causing Arthur's blue orbs to shift over to you,purposely entranced in your obvious beauty even if you were nothing more then a outline of your once beaming figure inside the shadows. 

Arthur unexpectedly wrapped his arms around your stomach,and pushed you into him gently,a new flirtatious aura surrounding him other then his serious attitude which puzzled you. His face was full of suspicion and you cocked your brow to that clearly. "We should stay _in_ here for quite some time _together_.." Arthur announced with a smug grin painted over him,confusing you evidently before you made a " _oh_.." look. There were no way in god's name that you were taking a damned bath with this man,especially bare. 

"No. Absolutely not. Not with you." 

Soon you regretted your stern cold words when his grin only widened,still puzzling you. 

“So if it _wasn’t_ me.. _would_  you take up on the offer,perhaps?” 

Arthur seductively whispered onto your skin sending a electric tingle to run throughout you,a new flicker of fire at the bottom of your stomach. He brushed his lips over your shoulder and to your collarbone. But you would not give in easily,not this time again. Before he could arrive at the side of your neck you roughly elbowed him in the stomach,instantly causing him to draw back and moan in slight pain.  

“It was worth a try.”

You didn't bother to retort. 

Eventually you had gotten to the land,for you yearned to get out of the water. Once you did while Arthur followed behind you,you nearly shook off all the water like a dog,wringing your hair up together to spill out all of the water that weighed extra unneeded pounds onto you. Involuntarily your dress clung to your skin desperately,as your hair now matted to your damp skin,causing Arthur to examine your figure. Hopefully without him noticing you did the same,side eyeing his still drenched figure,his fur cloak unbelievably soaked and you couldn't imagine how much that had weighed him down. Even if there were no bright light other then the large moon peering down at you both,you could still notice every detail on him perfectly. 

He was to busy patting down his tunic to really take _full_ notice of you studying him. Drips of water running down into a small clean puddle right by his feet,along with yours. His blonde locks was slightly disheveled(though you had no right to talk about messed up hair)but yet it still appeared gorgeous on him. 

The water seemed to wash off all your exhaustion so you could continue for about another few more hours before you simply collapsed. Even though you could barely take a step before you felt like dropping to your feet because of the water that made you continuously shiver from the " _slight_ " breeze that ran over your skin,that turned out to be freezing. A sigh drifted out your lips and you grabbed your bow and quiver,wiping off the excess water and sprinkling it down its wooden composition. 

* * *

 

Groggily you rubbed your tired eyes and continued to step forward throughout all the pebbles and rocks littering the ground. Arthur as you could clearly notice was as exhausted as you,but he managed to keep on his calm act,but you were really wondering when a rest would come. Your legs were aching and fatigue were running through your blood,and you couldn't help the yawn that stretched your lips wide the fifth time this minute. 

Your body was not yet even completely dry as the new morning sun beamed down at you with no warmth radiating off it at all. The day was certainly more windy then what it usually was,and although it helped you to dry easier,you were freezing. And your useless cloak did nothing,it only covered your filthy battered down dress from plain sight. Your eyes were stinging uncomfortably and multiple times you had attempted to blink away your drowsiness but nothing seemed to work. 

"Do you not think you are in need of a rest?" Asked Arthur who glanced at your form a couple steps behind him,like he had read your mind. But the fact that you were completely tired got you in a irritated state,and you knew Arthur was concerned but he was also being partly smug as you could tell. 

"Really,and what about you?" 

Purposely you kicked a pebble over to no where out of sheer boredom and as to focus on something else other then your worn out body. Arthur swiftly rotated himself to you,easily noticing your exhaustion,but you did in fact notice his as well. "Don't worry about-" 

"But what if I _desire_  to worry about you?" 

Easily you challenged him,mimicking his stance of crossing his arms over one another,your stingy eyes narrowing down at him lazily. He didn't know whether to be comforted by your compassion or be slightly irritated. Arthur didn't say anything which caused you to grin triumphantly,and suddenly a devious idea crossed your mind and your were not really sure why and how since it seemed completely random. But yet it interested you very well and you knew Arthur might as well agree with it. 

"Hmm..you know..sometimes I think you wouldn't be able to last with out me,my king." 

Although you knew you were bluffing,as Arthur could handle himself very well you did in fact enjoy Arthur's now entirely arrogant attitude that had shifted from his tranquility a mere seconds ago. He cocked his brow to you and the same grin you held tugged at his lips,but he was trying to fight it back clearly. 

"Really now? Is that A challenge I hear,my queen?" 

Simply you only nodded and the grin you had painted over your face stretched at his retort,not bothering to respond on his flirtatious use of "my queen." 

"You are hearing correct then." 

"You doubt me?" A twinkle in Arthur's eyes formed slyly,evidently showing how he was in fact interested in your plan and his confidence effortlessly matched with yours. But you said nothing on that gesture,now you were just easily tempted to win because you knew you no longer could back out on your plan. This shall be interesting,you thought to yourself before you stated the words that sealed both of your fates. 

"Hmm..Possibly. _But_ ,I do in fact have a challenge to propose. We go our own ways,and who ever gets to the alter stone first,wins. Simple,see?" 

Arthur was not taken aback at all by your new attitude and the idea you conceived,he should have been used to it by now regardless. He tilted his head slightly and he now eventually begun to tease you, He brushed off the imaginary dirt from his fur cloak which caused you to instinctively study his hands,your breath hitching once he then intertwined his fingers through his golden hair purposely with a amused aura to him,which made you tingle with excitement. 

"Very well then,but do not come crying to me to when you are in need of dire assistance." Arthur mused smugly once again,but you had only answered the same. 

"Trust me on my word,I shall not and I expect the same from you as well." 

"You have my word."

And with that,you and Arthur shifted around swiftly and sauntered off to your destination in opposite directions with no clue of where it had been. Hopefully luck is on your side. 

Turning your head cautiously over your shoulder you glanced back at his form,then gazed back,heaving a shaky breath. 

But unbeknownst to you,he did the same before you had done so,and his words were swimming in his head as he thought of your constant well being. 

Before you could think further into it all,your stomach growled disturbing the eerie silence that washed around your small form. You frowned,hand pressed against your belly. 

This was going to be a _very_ long day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I keep adding random threats and beasts every chapter but I'm only making it realistic to be honest. In the movie it depicted him fighting many things in a small amount of time.
> 
> I promise you'll only have to see one more beast then thats it ; ). No spoiler intended.


	8. Chapter 8

Strolling out,you studied the atmosphere surrounding your figure,in hope to find a cave or somewhere to rest. It was easy to find open caverns upon this island,where else would all the menacing nocturnal(which was most of them) creatures reside? 

The leaves around you were all drenched from the previous unfortunate rain fall that happened to drop over your form after drying only hours ago. The vines sprinkled water from its sides,your ears perking up and causing panic when small drops of the said water hit the grassy muck of a ground. Vines swirling around you including the moss that spread evenly over the large heavy stones.

Bark on the tree were rough and dark and had multiple bee (or you hoped they were bee’s) nest around that hung from the branches over your head. Most trees blocked your way of vision,swatting them out of your way,hoping that you won’t hit any living thing as you have done multiple times before. Spiders seemed to reside there way right in the middle of your path rudely enough,there abnormally giant web covering off the entire way causing you to shift directions in hopes you wont have to see the large widow crawl its way out near by you. 

You had a few amount of arrows left,so you had to use them wisely,in hope nothing bad would happen. Though you had doubts of your luck today as it wasn’t the most fortunate. As much as you wanted to race your way back to Arthur..you didn’t,you wanted to prove to him that you were not in need of his assistance. Because you most _definitely_ were not.

Happily you clasped your hands together,spotting a cave,vines covering almost every bare inch of the rocks,hiding itself well subtly like a lovely or strange form of art. It was small but cozy looking,and you were quick to jump in before you remembered that it might have been dangerous. Cautiously you stepped in,silently tip toeing to what you assumed was the center of the small given cave.

Giving one quick examine around,you shrugged,stating that it was clear lazily. Exhaustedly throwing wood and whatever branches and items you found on the forest ground to place in a large mountain of a pile. Usually Arthur made the fires,so you would just have to try your best and remember how he specifically did it. But you were taught the many ways of sparking a fire of course just like many others were,you assumed. 

You took a branch and held it up against a large piece of wood between some leaves,twisting and turning slowly then quickly,the bark now scratching up against your palm,causing it to get red and itchy quite rapidly. After a while you threw your hands up in the air,the sun already setting from what felt like only a minute of the clear beaming rays gleaming down at you and you were still getting no where with this ridiculous thing.

 “Ugh! How does he do it so bloody fast!” You yelled,your voice bouncing off the walls with a dangerous echo that vibrated the stone walls itself. Cautiously you searched your surroundings to check if you had woken anything up before resuming your fury. You would just have to resort to another tactic,you suppose.

You stepped outside in search of particular rocks. It was simple logic of course,most people were taught how to light a fire using this technique,you’ve seen the typical “rub your hands until it starts type of fire”,but it was useless for you. When you finally found the black stone you picked it up and heaved out a dramatic sigh,evidently delighted. Easy enough. (If it already was not so dark outside,already.) You stepped back into the cave,and used your flint to roughly slide against a piece of quartz you found easily laying on the ground like it was common on this island. 

Things were not the most hardest to find in this sickening mysterious forest,in comparison to “the real world.” 

After a few times,a spark were conceived. You gasped and smiled,’so it does work.’ you said in your head satisfied,now sliding the two stones against each other harder,causing the spark to turn into a beaming fire,slowly and compactly. You fell on your back,your (h/c) hair spreading all over the dirty cave floor,”that is so much more effortless.” You said aloud with a tired sigh while tossing the stones in the air before catching it,then throwing them to the side,again not being careful of your childishness,as it hit against the wall and caused another vibrating echo that burned out loud into the silence other then the crackling glaze of the heat a few inches ahead of you. 

When you sat up again,the fire was beautifully ablaze and brighter then what you had remembered,its growth increasing swiftly.

You focused on it,gawking at the illumination that it radiated off around it,its orange rays calming you. Lovingly,mesmerizing every pattern that it fled its way in. Your stomach growling once again,except more demanding now forced you to blink away your day dreams. Sighing,”I almost forgot.” You muttered to yourself,stepping out the cave once more,bow and arrow at the ready.

Only keeping yourself as far from the cave from about a few footsteps away entirely. You lifted back the string of the bow,waiting for any bird to squawk its way in the surrounding premises. 

But weirdly enough,there were no birds. 

_The one time you actually needed a creature to scavenge around you,there were none. ~~Of course.~~_

 There had to be some birds out flying about. You knitted your brows,furrowing them together. Undoing your bow and arrow,placing the string back into its rightful place with a disappointed expression stirring your features downwards into a frown. You stomach growled once more,like you did not get the point in the first place that you yourself were hungry. 

You can last a day without eating,couldn’t you?

Your thoughts stopped,swiftly turning to the sound of a critter or of some sort twisting around through the leaves. You narrowed your eyes,glancing around for the being that made the sound. Your eyes widened then squinted once again,grayish mixed with yellow large eyes peeking out of the bushes,watching you keenly like it were just waiting for your move. Taking in a deep breath you aimed your bow and shot. Unfortunately missing your arrow at your target,but you were unsure if you meant to do that or not. Your hands trembling at the thought of killing something,causing the critter to sprint away quickly on its hind legs to another location,but you could hear softly that it were still near you. You took silent steps,making sure you would not alert it once again. 

Grey eyes poked out once again,except this time nearing around you with small steps that the wet leaves crinkled under from. You could make out the fur and medium sized body of the beast,you assumed it was a child,by its cute high pitched mewl. You bit your lip,feeling guilt burn through your chest,although you guessed it was most likely a facade,you ignored that,but still ready to doubt your decision in doing so if the wretched thing bit down on your finger and multiple other of its foolish clones popped up out of the bushes.

 You crouched down to its position,placing your hand cautiously near the being not fully accepting its “generosity” in allowing you to place your hands onto it. The averagely sized beast rubbed up and against your fingers,craning its neck,completely desperate to get your touch. Your heart fluttered and your eyes softened while you touched over its skin that you could feel through its short amount of fur.

Guilt burning into you once more as you noticed its smaller then normal stomach (you assumed it wasn’t average of course.) Vibrations against your hand,and loud almost purring like sounds loudly for anyone nearby to hear erupted. It was so comforting and your heart ached out for the being,wanting to keep it forever. 

Its ears were very long and thick,like a goblin,and its face were small placed with thin black eyes but they held a heartwarming tone to them. A bushy short tail,with hairs that stuck out unevenly,attached with a certain black sticky substance stuck to its fur. You examined the substance,that part of the tail burned and scarred,making you scrunch your face up in disgust and remorse. 

It was the first tender being you had encountered in this place. 

The creatures here were certainly nasty and vicious,but you understood they were just fighting for their lives. You frowned,the creature nibbling you,its sharp but rubbery type of teeth not causing you any pain at all,as it chewed on your finger playfully. Shaking your head you stood up,”go off little one.” You spoke,hoping it would understand you,but it only tilted its head and mewled in confusion. You ignored,your heart shattering,even though you just met the poor thing. Its not (entirely) the thing that grew on you. The fact that you couldn’t help the starvation and death,and every other single being on this island,pained you. 

Walking ahead,you continued,now going farther into the forest. Minutes passing about turned into a full half hour,before starting to draw conclusions that there were just nothing out there for you today. Sighing discouragingly you sauntered back to the cave,carefully tracing your steps back,in hopes you would not get pathetically lost.

The fire were still perfectly identical to its form before,not planning to die out any time soon. You stretched your sore arms out for a brief moment,a yawn escaping out from your breath. When you had the chance to check up on your body,you started to notice many cuts and bruises that you did not even realize you got. You pressed up against them to test the pain threshold,some making you hiss but most were hardly noticeable. 

Your (h/c) hair was already a tangled mess,when you tried to run your fingers through, the most gentlest you could attempt,but it got caught easily scarcely around half or a quarter way down. Dry and split tips,with leaves and splinters caught deep inside your hair,that you did not care to take out. But..do not get started on your dress. You revolted away,cringing at the sight alone. 

Clearly bored and tired out,you searched for things to do,not allowing your self to take a moments rest,in fear something might actually eat you or something.

 You grabbed at your arrows,some even recycled,dry blood at the now rounded silver tips. But still you only had a low amount. You should have been more carefully planned. You searched around the cave scanning anything simple or large. You hummed in curiosity,finding something that just more then enough would keep you satisfied. 

You raised your body up,strolling your way over to one of the more smoother walls in the cave. All over one wall,there seemed to be drawings that were almost engraved deeply into the rocks. Your fingers traced over the chalky white art,that you assumed were made from a simple sharp stone.   
Your eyes focused intently on these meaningful drawings staring in awe. You wonder who actually had took the time to draw there hearts out. And if they were alive anymore…

(E/c) eyes saddening down into a pout,as your fingers outlined each and every little drawing that had depictions of a many forms of art. Your eyes slowly focused on the little things,one interpretation of a person holding a pole arm trying to fight off savage beasts that were portrayed as abnormally large,with long tusks sticking out its jaws. You’ve heard of people drawing things in the stone ages on walls,making the most beautiful but simple drawings. How old was this place? 

Besides it, there were days marked in the cave. Who ever this person was,they were slowly losing there sanity,you could easily tell,and you could not blame them. There were beyond many tally marks,it surprised you,you could not even live here for a week,and yet they have been here for months on to no end.  

A sudden noise peeked your interest,and in panic you loaded your arrow (with the least pointed one you had.) Growing alarmed quickly,you shot at the direction of the noise with out even noticing what was actually creeping up on you. A long drawn out sad cry caused your chest to tighten,as your breath lodged into your throat. You yanked your quiver off of your back and threw you bow onto the ground that made a short thud as you raced over to the being that you had hit. 

You panicked,and yanked the arrow out of the critter’s stomach,(which only made it worse,) throwing it to the side and cradling the soft being. Petting it lovingly and softly,tears almost threatening to fall easily,your fingers shakily wiping as much of the blood away as you could,but most of it got stickily caught up into its patchy fur. The already dead critter on your lap,fell limp off your legs,blood sliding down the lower part of your dress. 

Before you could even pick up baby animal and fixate your whimpers on the being,your fingers froze quickly when you felt saliva and heavy breathing down your neck. You pursed your lips drawing them into a tight line while tightly scrunching your eyes together.

You _hoped_ this _thing_ behind you was not the same as _before_. 

Slowly you turned your body,keeping your hands by the side of your face,open and out to show that you were not thinking of anything stupid. Breath still shaky from killing an innocent creature. 

Your breath matched nothing in comparison to its pants,its nose was bigger then your entire head,which caused you to slowly,look up at the creature. “Wow..” you breathed,nervously pushed against the wall. Glancing over to the departed critter,you realized it looked exactly like a (way)smaller version of the one in front of you. 

Meekly shrinking,your heart shriveled up into your chest uncomfortably after the beast growled so loud that the walls of the cave pulsated,the floor trembling beneath you like it were struggling to hold the weight of this beast. You let out a shocked breath you were unaware of having. Rapidly you kicked a rock over,causing the creature to glimpse down at it,your opening clear. Instantly you took off,resulting in the beast to snarl over at you,and dart after your form that were attempting to run,easily almost catching up in a mere seconds from a large burst.  

..This was one of the worst ideas you have ever had. The absolute worst. Arthur was probably having a nice time,eating some dead bird probably while you. Currently were running for your life. From the most hideous beast you had ever seen in your days. You were sure that maybe the thing was as adoring as the child,but its fur were so dirty that the color looked as if it were fading and turning black. Unless it had been that sticky tar like substance that scalded its child’s skin. 

Were things casually the sizes of dinosaurs on this island? You panted and panted,running and swerving through trees to try to throw the beast off,but it only ran through them,snapping them easily in half like they were twigs,not even causing the thing to budge as the bark attached itself to its body. Or not even producing a small scratch against its iron tough skin. 

Sweat attached to your skin,trickling down briskly,falling on top of another to form bigger drenched puddles on your clammy flesh. You had no time to worry about anything,you were terrified,heart ready to jump out of your chest by its sounds and the way it were beating miles onto miles. Your mouth were dry,and you swallowed down any bile reaching its way up,inhaling cold air fast. Your head ache was raging and your ears rang with discomfort,you swore you were hearing things,even if they were not there,besides the screaming beast chasing after you. Body sore and tight that convulsed with the smallest of things,your arms could barely reach for your arrows,or throwing daggers even in panic when you heard something small,they would only fall limp,back at your sides. 

But the adrenaline once again would start to occur in your body,and you could not even register anything as you sprinted as fast as your legs could take you. But as fast as it arrived,you could soon start to feel the adrenaline wear off,and your legs were quickly forced with pounds of pressure onto them. But you pushed each one,forcing yourself to run as fast as your body could take you. Your body was worn out and you were slowing down without even realizing it. The “thing” behind you were not as fast as the other beast you even though Arthur handled them,but it was for sure stronger and beyond larger without a doubt. 

You were getting dizzy,your peripheral vision slowly failing. Glimpsing behind you,you grabbed at your arrow or attempted to. You grabbed at nothing,gasping when you remembered that you left your beloved favorite bow and quiver that you have had for years.

 Silently cursing angrily,you took a sharp turn now effectively and finally throwing the beast off. Darting away again rapidly once again,you raced across the forest,leaves and branches snapping easily and loudly,showing where you were to any nearby living being. 

You started to hear the beast find its way back to you again quickly,but you halted to a stop,so fast that you were close from dropping. Your mind raced and spun in circles,wondering what you would do in a matter of time,before the beast caught up fully to you(which were a second away really from happening). 

A couple inches away from your feet,was a deep trench,it looked like the two parts split long ago,cracks around the surfaces,showing it might break with the smallest of pressure. The littlest thing could push you down,and you were not sure if it was so pitch black because it were in the middle of the twilight,or because it was dozens of meters down.

The beast was now incredibly near you,and without thought,unsheathed your throwing dagger and threw it at the beast,hoping it would slow it down. You instinctively took a step back,but you slipped on the mound of dirt and were quick to practically fall back into the deep dark hole. You caught your feet just in time,and you were so focused on not falling that you did not notice,the beast inches away from you. Hearing the plain heavy panting,in front of you that now flicked your locks back easily.

 The beast had light brown thin fur with black spots around,similar to a hyena’s with a wide bony face. It differed with small things in comparison to what you obviously assumed was its child. Its ears were small and black,and the texture glittered like expensive leather. Its feet were padded the same,huge paw pads that could step on something strong without noticing(which you were sure it were just doing). You could tell very easily that it was beyond hungry. 

Its bones sharp,the spine defined through its skin,with its stomach so tucked in you weren’t sure if it had one or not. Its teeth were sharper then those of any living being you have ever seen in your days,layers of teeth like a merciless shark in the back rows. Its red bloody wounded tongue slipped out,the saliva and blood mixing together in a sickening way. It slowly licked its supposed lips and teeth,like it was intimidating you purposely,even further and getting itself ready for its meal that it had yearned for weeks on. 

Its nose sniffed you heavily with a deep inhale,and you could feel its satisfied exhale blow onto your skin chillingly,some of your sweat dripping away. You turned your head back in fear,your slow but heavy shaky panting. Your chest was in pain from the panic and your body once again started to feel everything completely,but still you could not focus on “simple” things like that in this moment.

You slowly reached for your dagger,knowing it will not work,but you simply aimed to do so anyway. The beast shifted its eyes to your arm,obviously gazing at your shaking hand,that was currently steadily reaching for your very last dagger,that were wrapped around your waist.

When you placed your hand on the handle,slowly trying to unsheathe it,it looked you over menacingly and growled,barking out so loud that your ears rang and felt wedged instantly,slobber landing on your shoulder down to your belly. In shock you almost fell slipping over your feet,but once again you steadied yourself swiftly. A simple second went by and you raced your thoughts over as fast as you could think for your options on surviving,ending with (extra) pain or not.

There was really only three things you could (attempt) to do. _One_ was to purposely slip and land into the trench,which you most likely will die from because of the fall damage. Or if it was not that deep,you were sure that there were definite possible ways of getting eaten or clawed to death by an animal that were for sure living down there. So that option was out of the way,unless you wanted to be swarmed around by all sorts of creatures,that were poking at your body while you were alive,your flesh being torn away from your bones second by second. 

 _Option two_ ,which seemed to be the most ridiculous option,but it was mostly all what you had. Take out a dagger as quick as you could and stab the large being,(which will just get it more furious). But before you could even unsheathe your dagger,you assumed the beast would take out its claws and hit you,or bite you(and by the size of its mouth,it could eat the half of your entire body in one bite.) 

 _Option three_ ,you most likely were thinking of doing. Though you were fearful of it ending up like option one and landing in the deep abyss. Turn rapidly and jump high,and just hope with everything that you will land on the other side. You in all likelihood with high hopes can sprint and jump over it,it was not that wide away from each other so you for sure able to do so.

 But you were just worried on the beast pinning you down if you strived to leap away.

Once the beast came even closer,its wet black nose close to pressed up against your chest,close to pushing you off. But you knew it would not let you fall for a second,the beast wants its meal all to itself. Your reflexes kicked in when its claws displayed itself in a sheathing motion and you could still notice dried up blood of what you assumed on its peach claws. 

Its paw hit you in the back violently,causing you to fall on your knees painfully. You attempted to dodge it weakly,now throwing your last dagger effortlessly but in a useless motion. Before the dagger head could fully dig inside its skin completely,it bounced off like nothing,landing into a pile of mud.

The beast were almost amused at your pathetic attempts. 

You were completely frozen and terrified in the moment,that you were not sure if you could undertake any of the options. But you did not want to end up becoming dinner,so you clenched your eyes shut together,silently hoping for the best.

 You picked yourself up and spun around abruptly and leaped into the air,launching yourself over the gap,the highest you have ever went. The beast screamed out growling at your form that was quickly escaping from its grasp. Reaching its arm out,nails jumping out of its skin hastily. It pawed at your back before you entirely were out of its reach. Slashing your back brutally,in a attempt to grab at its meal one more time. The fabric of your dress along your spine entirely ripping easily,thick and deep wounds that instantly started to bleed,flowing out in chunky streams of liquid. 

You crashed onto the ground of the other side,your arm mostly covering your fall. Head hitting and colliding with the hard soggy forest floor,causing dust and dirt to fly up with the new pressure. 

You swore you heard bones crack. 

Your already wounded back landed on the ground viciously,making you scream out in new shooting pain,the deep gashes burning with new bacteria. You writhed in agony,the leaves crushed and covered in fresh blood beneath you. 

You dug your fingernails into the dirt,trying to aid yourself to stand up,but you fell back quickly. Ugly coughs wracking your body brutally,whenever you tried to lean or arch your back.

Your ear piercing hoarse scream escaped your scratchy aching throat,alerting any being that was on the island itself.  Once again you tried to move your arm,before you cried out loudly in pain,instinctively reaching out to clasp it with your other now bloody hand. But you could not even touch it without it burning internally. It was so painful you could not even control your hand,it only trembled back and forth in a vibrating motion. It was throbbing heavily,and you squirmed around,rolling around in agony. You wailed about with tears of pain welling in your eyes,and cascading down.

The beast made noises on the other side,at the edge of the rift,growling and yearning out sadly almost. It turned its back away,its thin bony tail falling limp and miserably. 

Though you couldn’t care less though anymore about the damned thing. Still it almost appeared like you forgot it was there in a instant and nothing was making any sense anymore. Ringing is all that you could hear and nothing else,it was loud and no matter how much times you screamed out in pain there was no sound to your ears,not even the feeling of forcing your lungs to take on any more pressure. When you opened your eyes again after clenching it shut there was nothing but very blurry dark spots swarming around..and you weren’t sure if it was because your large amount of tears or because it was so dark out.

Your skin pinched together,your cut tearing and squeezing apart from each other,the gashes spreading wider then what they originally were. The gnawing feeling made you want to feint,but the pain was piercing you in the head puncturing your wounds that you weren’t sure if you could even think of anything else. Your back were scalding in a burning heat. You attempted to reach out and press your fingers against it to hold pressure onto of it,hoping to stop the pounding. But you wailed out when you touched a small part of the wound,instinctively reaching your hand back,while all you could do was lay on your other arm it tightened together,crushing between your body. 

Your sobs echoed throughout the forest,and you were for once hoping someone could hear you. Your right forearm twitched continuously,and your back was searing in pain,surface skin bruised badly with ripped up gashes,while you shook yourself and rocked back and forth in order to attempt poorly on reassuring yourself into some form of contempt. You tried to stay as still as possible,the crimson dripping down heavily,stinging your already agonizing body. The large amount of blood loss caused your eyes to slowly start to lose the light in them. Your breath were getting short,and sluggish and you could not even fight to keep your eyes open.

You nearly seemed to give up,the process becoming more easily quicker. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 months exact,sorry school is butchering me. But I've also been working on other stories,my apologies ~


	9. Chapter 9

Your throat inhaled a sharp breath,eyes widening. Quickly you raised your body up,eyes darting everywhere around you. Eventually attempting to stand before falling on your feet quickly from the burning pressure that spread throughout your legs,panting fast while sweat dripped down your neck. Your entire body was sore and you felt immediate tightness in your muscles, intense heat and searing pressure on your back still and on your arm. 

For some reason you were breathing still…strange. Meekly you touched your back,very gently tracing up against the 4 deep marks along your skin,of course it was not in the best position,but when you glimpsed down at your left palm you expected it to feel wet with red liquids all along your fingers. But it was not bleeding anymore,weirdly enough. Yet it still stung like alcohol were just poured over your wounds.

Your hands still felt sticky and filthy from the old dry blood that spread around up to the back of your legs and many other places along your body. The medal scent was easily noticeable,causing your nose to scrunch up in disgust and your eyes to crinkle along as you gazed at the filthiness. Before glimpsing out into the wilderness. 

Creatures all around should have been able to smell your blood easily,but yet none came. You shook your head,a loud head ache present. Slowly you stood on your feet,trying desperately to keep your ground this time. You strung your right arm out striving plainly to at least stand up straight,hoping to lean on the tree,a couple steps by you for support. But when you fully extended it out,you cried out in agony pushing it back instantly to its original position.

Examining around you,you noticed that this was a entirely different place then what you were on before. There were no deep rift onto the island beside you separating two large parts near. Although it was a forest and it was supposed to look the same all around,you just recognized clearly that this was not. 

You would have known because your blood was not on the ground at all,like before,(but thats really a small reason why.) What took you here before your blood dried? You even noticed the transition shade between the bark. It seemed dry and mainly had a lighter shade then the oak along the other trees,(or maybe it also could have been the lighting from the now strong sun aiming over ahead at you).

Squinting your eyes,you looked out into the distance,all around you. There seemed to be a clear obvious opening to the side of your form,but how would you get there? 

You dragged in a sharp inhale,pressing one foot ahead of you to test the pain,it was beyond discomforting yes, but you could manage even if you wanted to collapse in a instant,you pushed yourself to do so. Taking your other foot you did the same but you stumbled easily compared to your other foot. You obviously must have fallen on most of your body parts,other then your arm of course. But luckily they were not fractured. 

Mustering all your strength,you curled your toes up then released every tense muscle drawing out a long sigh,and trudged ahead through the forest,your left hand occasionally reaching out to stabilize your body when you needed it most. You were light headed and you weren’t sure if it was from the large loss of blood, from exhaustion,or from the pain entirely in all. Your eyes narrowed down,in hope to look out easily and un blur the distant images ahead of you. Your eyes beamed brightly a honest smile on your face. A relieved breath escaped,blowing past your lips with delight. But momentarily it turned sour fast when everything all around now seemed dark and horrifying.  
You made it. 

You could see the large but broken and rusty tower,it was close to collapsing. The aura around the entirety of the place was very unsettling,you felt a cold shiver run past you,goosebumps prickling at your skin. But how would you do this without Arthur? You can not get back until he places the sword at the alter stone. Nobody were there currently it seemed,and it was completely abandoned. The atmosphere became cloudy fast,obvious tension in the air making you worry,your body now becoming tense along with it. 

Deep breaths were heard behind you,nearly similar to yours. Shifting around,you saw Arthur’s pained and exhausted figure. He looked no better then the shape you were in. His left eye purple and swollen causing him to barely be able to see out of it. You wanted to hug him and cry your heart out. But there were no time for that. His leg caused him to limp and when he walked over to you,you expected him to yell at you and give you as much sarcastic witty remarks as he can. 

Really,surprise came first when his arms wrapped around you,strongly hugging you and tightening your painful wounds together. As much as it was supposed to hurt,you forgot about all your pains as his wounded hand tugged through your hair and clenched his knuckles tightly through your strands close to snapping some in half. You knew he didn’t look it and you didn’t either,but you were happy and glad. He was relieved that you were okay. Not minding the cuts and bruises on him at all,(although that did make you worry and feel guilty more.) Your eyes shined at him,his gaze doing the same even if it currently had been so foggy and murky around you. 

When his hands traveled to the small of your back to rub soothing circles onto it,he tensed up. His hand paused as his fingers traced four very wide and deep cuts,that took over the majority of your back.  Scaly dry blood all around it,even around your hands and legs he noticed. He also even took notice of your pained arm,many dark colors swarming around it. Pink,red,purple,and yellow mixing together to show the painful fracture,seeing as how you could not even move it. With bruises and cuts littering all over your skin like his.

“What happened to you?” He breathed out,his forehead pressed up against yours gently. You just shook your head,biting your lip so hard that you drew a small amount of blood with frustration at the question. Arthur’s fingers trailed over your lips,wiping away the red liquids,causing your breath to deepen. Sad and desperate (e/c) eyes gazing at his own that looked just like yours. 

You purposely dodged the question and shook your head again,just taking his hand and fitting your fingers perfectly within his,squeezing it reassuringly. You then released shortly after,”let’s go..were almost there..” You stated sadly with dim eyes looking through the fog and peering at the broken tower only. He did not press it further,because he already knew that you went through much as him. 

As you two walked,the air was getting thinner making it hard to breathe. Your chest tightened even more when you saw Arthur crouch down,and try to pick up something. It was a shallow appearance of a dark and dirty mucky gold bracelet,but that wasn’t the part that terrified you. When he attempted to lift it up more to get a better view a skeleton hand pushed itself out of the wet pale mud. It was a thin hand attached with some of the wrist weakly laying on the ground. 

Arthur breathed out,when he gazed out ahead of him. Following his stare out of curiosity you instantly regretted that,gasping out while your eyes widened with shock. 

What could have possibly killed so many of these people? 

There were a crowd of hundreds or maybe even thousands of skulls littered everywhere around the tower. There were some cracked and even most broken shattered like pieces of glass.  You pursed your lips,worry in your eyes while Arthur glanced over at you. 

Timidly you entered the tower,taking as small and as quiet steps as you could in order to maybe not alert anything nearby. You did not want to be another skull to join to the collection. You stepped into the obvious circle,assuming that is where the both of you needed to be. Glimpsing at the small thing surrounding you,you scanned over Arthur’s figure while he were contemplating on whether or not to touch his sword,but a growl interrupted your thoughts.

“Arthur!” You screamed out,when he almost got pounced on by a nearby wolf. The wolves were average size like those on normal land,they each had beautiful striking blue eyes but there teeth were bared and they were easily threatening the both of you in a large pack.

“Shit..” He said,grabbing onto his sword with both hands,easily sliding it out of his scabbard. His eyes flashed a dark blue switching and randomizing from yellow to light blue. His sword let out a small force of wind,but that was big enough to cause the entirety of the stone pavement to vibrate below you. The wolves whimpered and stepped back,some of there ears no longer perked up as there eyes focused down instead of the two of you. 

You could tell he was struggling to control the sword,panting out and close to collapsing. “The alter stone!” You called out to him. He started to regain a small amount of control. You reached for his hand,hoping he wouldn’t drop the sword and cave in. He touched the sword to it,its runes starting to glow a bright blue,gleaming out at you. 

You heaved out a shocked breath,eyes starting to feel weak,the energy of his sword easily draining you second by second. You collapsed falling on top of Arthur who shortly after did the same,your eye lids struggling to maintain open itself.   
You felt a hand press up against your neck to check your pulse,before you passed out cold.  
  
_You gasped out,your small form gawking up at the large wooden doors. Just as you were about to politely knock with your small hands curled up into fist,your wrist were tugged on hard. Yanking yourself back almost causing you to stumble over your feet,but you were pulled back from falling in a breathtaking instant. The pressure weren’t to hard to hurt you,but to you it were a big deal._

_A figure crouched down to you,there stern eyes looking down at you angrily. “What did I say!” Your mother yelled out at you,your father along side her. The tone made your heart shrivel up,tears immediately streaming down your chipmunk like cheeks while your lip quivered instantly. “B-But-“ You stuttered out,crying out while people looked all around you not surprised at another child crying out._

_Your mother embarrassingly rolled her eyes. Your father picked your small body up into his arms while you pounded on his shoulder with tiny hits that didn’t affect him a bit. Who by now were not used to your childish tantrums._

_The structures became only a distant outline as you were pulled away forcefully. Your tears still streaming down your face cascading down to your chest while you hiccuped on to your father._

_It took no more then a minute or a few seconds to get to your front door,while it was pushed open by your mother who sighed out irritatingly. “Never step near that place,I don’t want you getting any ideas from those whores-“ they continued but you just cried out,bawling into the palms of your hands while you cuddled your small legs on to your chest._

_You’ve heard this dialogue almost every day but yet still you as a rebellious child still did not listen until you finally had gotten the words planted into your head. Soon your excited childlike self no longer sneaked out and ran into places,the feeling that your mother and father dreaded,a over whelming sense of anxiety every day of their lives subsided happily._  
  
You were awaken suddenly by a burning searing pain on top of your spine. You felt the urge to scream out when you felt liquids pour themselves over your wounds. A loud cry crawling its way out your throat,when a piece of cloth spread the liquids around ruthlessly nonchalantly. While you tried to jerk back and move your movements faltered when you noticed you were being held down. A burning feeling in each and every one of your wounds that surrounded your body,while the cuts on your back started to spill fresh new blood. 

People were speaking and you could not hear them. Mind to clouded by the pain and your own voice that called out in tears.

A new separate dry cloth was placed over your back to wipe off all the excess blood and alcohol. “Hold her down hard,and do not let go until I say so,no matter what.” The man said,and you did not register until you started to feel a needle push into your skin, a string following through it quickly after. The first incision only made you thrash around. You screamed and screamed with sobs escaping past your lips. The needle kept pushing into you rapidly around the edges of one of your gashes. You could not think of anything else,just the needle penetrating your skin that felt like torment as you rubbed your face against the sheets,attempting to pay attention on something else entirely. 

The first gash was pulled together tightly. You panted,it felt like slow motion and you could sense every single piece of suffering and pain as you cried out and writhed around. Your right broken arm was not pressed down,you could not even move it regardless so they didn’t bother. Your legs were pressed down so hard that you weren’t sure if you could move them anymore. Once again you shrieked out,crying while you dug your fingernails into the mattress,clawing holes into it. 

You panted,pounds of sweat dripping off your form,you felt filthy and grimy. Your hands instinctively tried to claw at the area of pain,you wanted to pull that out and away from your skin and cover it away from the world. The needle although repeatedly over and over continued,causing your whimpers and loud cries to proceed.

When would it stop? 

The thread was pulled very tight this time,making blood run out the barely open entrance of the wound. Your back tensed up,your muscles tightening as your body trembled with every sob. Once again burning thick alcohol spilled over your back. Your neck craned up,stretching out while you weeped and weeped,begging for them to stop. Another ear piercing scream escaping your lips unconsciously as you attempted to bite your lip in order for it to end faster. Your eyes strongly shut close together. You couldn’t even cover up your face to bawl your heart out and shrivel up. 

You had two more to go. 

Arthur was placed into a chair,his now dim blue eyes glancing at the ground. They all winced once again when they heard your nearby voice screaming out in pain. Your sobs plainly obvious to there ears,while you wailed about and begged for it to stop.

Arthur gazed into the fire,bandages wrapped around his hand and head,a still current wounded eye as well. Tristan and Black Lack looked up at him then each other with burning empathy while your loud screams still could be heard throughout the entire hide out. 

The pain shot out like lava. You were writhing in suffering,as the needles poured in alcohol jammed through your skin over and over. The torment was blinding,you could not think one simple thought before another needle pushed into your skin pulling the wound closer and closer together. It felt like your blood was turning into ice,like your head was getting stomped on continuously until you couldn’t think about anything other then the pain. 

You didn’t know if tears were continuing to shed but you ignored them,shoving your face into the pillow,hoping to ignore anything else happening. You couldn’t tell if the man was going as fast as he could,or fast at all,because it all went slow to you. The needle and thread continued to stab you deeply,and you begged for rest but the man continued without no break. You had no time to think about anything else,the searing pain continued until he tugged at the thread,harder then he did to the other three,and cut it with a dagger. 

You winced at the sound of the medal hitting the wood,your blood on the tip of the needle spilling off. You felt a hand press against your back through the same cloth,hard pressure rubbing against your closed wounds.You bit against the pillow,biting as hard as you can,jaw clenched in fear and agony. You didn’t even notice you were biting so had that your teeth started to clash against each other in pain when the man stopped penetrating your skin.

“Turn her over.”

Cautiously you were turned over on your back,the agony dulled into a now throbbing pain. You did not react as much other then hissing out in anticipation of your fear when alcohol was poured over your other wounds. It was no where near in comparison,to what you felt mere seconds ago,so it were nearly nothing to you any more.

Your arm was roughly pressed against your belly,causing you to jerk up and arch your back without thought. When you opened your eyes,everything around you was still blurry. All you could notice was the candle near you,its wax dripping down drop by drop. Your sobs calmed down,but it caused you to hiccup out while your arms were being pressed up against the right side of your chest roughly. Painfully you yelped out,still biting down on your tongue,so hard that you were blood started to draw easily and flood down. 

Blood slathered with the feeling of agony,the medal taste in your mouth made you hungrily lick it off around your gums and onto your tastebuds. As disgusting as it sounded,it distracted you from the writhing pain while the man started to wrap fresh new bandages around your badly bruised arm. 

He then sat you up. You exhaled and inhaled quickly,panting and shaking while you started to feel the throbbing pain more of your new stitched up wounds,the bed releasing the tight pressure,and you didn’t notice then but now you felt even more uncomfortable. You wanted to collapse but the man held you down tightly,while he wrapped bandages around the entirety of your spine and chest. Then he placed you back down again,finishing up with the last of bandages on your legs. When you looked down you noticed there was also a deep long cut on most of your right calf. Thought it was not deep enough to get stitches as your gashes. You didn’t remember getting that,or any wound where bandages had been wrapped around.  

  
A blanket was sympathetically put over your body,by a woman who was now the only one left in the room. She carefully pressed a silver goblet to your lips. Cold soothing water eased your aching throat,washing away all the blood that surrounded your tongue. You could still feel the water stream down to your lungs,then finally to your stomach. It was the most comforting thing so far. Your mind was still hazy and your head still pulsed with pressure. 

  
Your broken right arm was unable to move,it was secured in bandages that were wrapped around to your shoulder,pulling it up. You wheezed out shaky breaths that kept abruptly stopping by your hiccups,then soon coughing out wetly,of what felt like iron escape your throat, causing your entire body to vibrate in agony. Almost already forgetting your wounds,(how could you?) 

Your eyes shut gently,relaxing yourself in the best way you could attempt too.

* * *

 

Your eyes opened to see a man pressing his hand up against your forehead. You groggily reached your right hand up to rub your eyes,but you felt immediate discomfort. “Careful now,” the man said to you,it must have been the same person. You could still barely make out his voice before. Your eyes were red and puffy,your tear stained face still present for some reason. Your (e/c) eyes looked bright once again,like nothing had ever happened. 

  
“Who-“ … Before you could make out your words,you coughed painfully and the man hushed you down. “Shh do not speak,your lungs are not ready for that yet,they went under to much pressure from your ..fall I am guessing? In the Dark lands.” You just nodded,gazing up at him pace around the room and grab at multiple medical supplies. 

“Now I am sorry to say this (Y/n) was it? Your wounds will not be able to start healing no less then a month. After about three weeks or so you can walk around..but I would very likely not suggest that.” He said,sympathetically laying the news on you. You frowned and just nodded once again. It will start healing a month from now? Thats strange,why is it not healing at the start already?

As if hearing your thoughts he spoke again. 

  
“You cannot speak until a week or so,now I hope that isn’t to long right?” You shook your head,a sad look on your face. “I deeply do apologize,but your wounds are too large in quantity and most in size,your body can not perform well under those circumstances. Its to much stress and pressure on your body,so now it will heal slower..also that venom that was lodged deep inside of you,was very hard to get out. The rest were not enough to kill you, but it caused most of the fatigue and slowness in your body and it will remain like that for a while,and depending on how slow,the wound on your back and arm might take months. But no longer then a year..most likely..Now your body is still healing of course,its only healing the internal things,like that minor concussion you have gotten by hitting the ground too hard.” The man said to you. You could tell he was intelligent and he was a chattery man,but you just nodded wishing you could say something or wishing that you could do something. 

  
“You need a lot of rest,and you will not have trouble doing so,you will become more drained easily,so do not fret. The days will pass by quickly. I wish you luck.” He bowed his head,smiling softly. You did the same,forcing a soft smile with guilt in your eyes. Watching him leave the room and grasping some of his stuff that were clutched in his arms. But before he left he looked over at you,”You know..I am unaware how,but I do not understand how you lived,consider yourself lucky.” He said,with a genuine smile then closed the wooden door behind him. You shrugged,not thinking to much of it,you’ve heard those words too much to surprise you.

You knew you were far from lucky. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloweens eve my loves.


	10. Chapter 10

As much as you hated feeling bed rested,most people were kind to you,and some even brought you things. Blue was kind enough multiple times to get you some fruits that he know you loved(but barely could eat from now in general). Still you couldn’t walk,and there were so many bandages wrapped around you,other then your head,which made you relate to a old Egyptian mummy. But the man was right surprisingly,the days have passed by quickly and sooner or later it has been far past a week and you were able to talk. It still pained you,but it was a minor issue. 

Standing up,you limped over to the mirror,your foot tightened with old and dirty bandages that were soaked with blood. They were only changed every week of course,so you expected nothing else,(also how were you still bleeding?) You studied your body over and over in the mirror. Looking over at every thing different from long before. Bruises littered all over your skin,but they did not hurt so much anymore,they were just plainly there and did not even bother to evaporate. Its been about 3 weeks or so,and your wounds as the man said,barely even started to heal. But your pain internally was lessened which you much appreciated. 

A knock on the door,made you exhale out,not phased as you still looked over yourself. “Come in..” You softly said,barely audible but the woman still heard it and gently opened the door,walking in. The woman gasped out,glancing at your form standing up and watching you press a hand to your sickeningly small stomach. “You should not be standing! Here let me-“ You turned your head and gave her a irritated look,making her stop in her tracks. You simply continued scrutinizing at yourself in the mirror,looking over at every single flaw you had. Your hair was still and not near the once bouncy bright and gorgeous looking (h/c) locks you had once had. Your skin color was paler then usual,and your eyes were dark and they always looked so angry but yet so miserable too. 

The woman awkwardly stood near you,as you ignored her presence. “My la-“ 

You cut her off rudely,”I am fine.” You exclaimed loudly and angrily,your tone making the poor considerate woman wince easily. You glared at her narrowing your eyes lightly towards her direction. She just bowed down at you,walking off to ready the bandages with a uneasy expression that her face was contorted into. You didn’t mean to be entirely rude,but these days just haven’t been the best for you. 

You _just.._  

You hated the way she always gazed at you,just like the others did,like you were so fragile that you would break even with there words. Multiple times you have heard the others muttering about you,talking and talking. They think you did not know about anything. That you were weak and clueless. 

You hated the way they all talked to you,normally laughing and chattering with there friends,but when they turned to you there eyes softened along with there voices,like you would break down crying at the smallest things. You were grateful of there caring attitude towards you of course. When you have been visited multiple times and some have even given you small tokens of appreciation,and always told you to get better soon. It made you feel like you were somewhat needed. 

But you hated that they treated you like a princess almost to make you feel better or of some sort.

 _How foolish,_ you always said to yourself.

And most of all..you _hated_ that you actually craved the attention like a little spoiled child. You were desperate for people to feel like they somehow care for you,because if they didn’t you knew you would be deeply hurt and in pain,and you feel like not one person had no thought of you and would forget about you like a lost relic. You felt like you lost your place,and your strength. You felt like they were all draining the barely visible pieces left of it. 

You haven’t seen Arthur in days.. or weeks was it(?) since the Dark lands. You despised to admit this,but you didn’t care much about the others that visited you,you only yearned out for him,missing him like a child. You enjoyed when Tristan of course or Black lack visited you,having your usual funny talks like before,but it was small talk as well,since it seemed like you were never in the mood for speaking. Your chest hurt and you were fidgeting with your fingers,and a frown was usually always graced upon your features. 

“Excuse me miss,it is time to change your bandages.” The same girl minutes before walked up to you,a load of bandages in her hands. 

You glanced up at the girl,nodding your head. Although you were able talk,you did not do it so often and most times people forgot that you could. You were afraid,afraid that people would keep looking at you as a burden so you kept to yourself in the background hoping to be forgotten about(but really you wanted the opposite.) 

You sat up,your body still in sore pain which made it tremble when you tried to fully sit up straight,your back aching in convulsion. You looked down before glancing back up at the mirror,your body became thinner,and you did not eat much as you did before. You placed yourself down on the bed,sitting up and waiting for the woman to do what she usually had done every week. 

She unwrapped your bandages gingerly,no longer surprised at the sight of your wounded back,and your soft skin that were still bruised up. She could easily see your spine,your bone through your skin,glimpsing at it with guilt while she placed new warm bandages around your chest and back once again. 

Your stitches were purple and red,but they were no longer bleeding. Your skin still felt tightened together and it wracked of discomfort of course,but you were truthfully grateful that the man helped in your wounds. Your memory of yourself screaming in pain flashed through your mind,and you still remembered each and every emotion and sense of writhing anguish like it were a past event that you would laugh at soon.  

You sighed when she finished,thanking her. 

Again the woman gave you one last look of pity before exiting the room. 

Rolling your eyes you watched her close the door behind you,dismissing her using the flick of your hand. You pursed your lips and glimpsed at the corner of the room. You felt a heavy feeling in your chest,and you couldn’t make out what it was,but it was a large nuisance to have. It didn’t allow you to think of other things,was it because you were feeling down? Angry? Exhausted? ..Heartbroken?

You were walking(without anyone knowing because no one would have allowed to let you even stand up,) to take a stroll to calm yourself down,until you started to pass by the opening of the cave,one of the larger rooms that many people seemed to be crowded in. You stood behind the last person a few meters away,hoping they won’t turn around. It was a very open space and your sure someone probably noticed you by now but you continued anyways. 

 You heard them easily talking and making plans. You pressed your left hand up against the rocks of the cave,very careful to not make a peep,as you cautiously listened to them. 

Some words were fading in and out because of your length away from there speeches. Many other people were surrounding them too,and you mostly were fearful but curious to see. It was in perfect day light and no doubt if someone turned around or if you possibly caused or conceived a single sound not only would one person catch you but the every one along would.   

“Why don’t you use the other building,the one back here?” Bedivere spoke up huskily,moving one of the pieces on the map to another spot.   
“Because its 175 yards away.” You heard Back Lack respond. 

“How far can you shoot Back Lack?” 

“…Accurately..75.”

“Bill?” 

“…75.” 

Tristan’s voice rang out too,but you couldn’t really hear him out well. You stepped a bit up,but you accidentally stepped on a pesky pebble,making a small sound of crinkling and cracking. The man in front of you turned around. “Shit” you muttered,looking at the man who seemed to be baffled, gazing back at your form. You drew a line over your neck and gave him a threatening look if he was to say anything,his eyes widened and rapidly turned back to the others. 

You would not actually kill one of your allies,but it was amusing to see the man so terrified. 

“He said 175.” 

“What about-“

“No” Arthur exclaimed out,blocking off Back Lack’s thought,a serious expression taking over his features. 

“You didn’t even know what I was going to say.”

“I knew exactly what you were going to say mate,and I said no,its not happening.”   
   
Bedivere looked confusedly onto them both. You were confused as well,wondering what they were talking about exactly. Tristan spoke up as well agreeing with Back Lack,having a clear idea of what he were going to propose. “(Y/n) is the only one here who can shoot with accuracy at a -“ 

You tensed up hearing your name. Now you made sure to focus on every word they were saying.

“She is still under recovery,but what they are saying might be true…if it is-” Bedivere was now cut off,looking over to Arthur now.   
“I don’t think so,lads.” Arthur said,causing your eyebrows to furrow,your anger boiling up inside of you. 

Arthur glared up at all of them. Goosefat spoke up,knowing Arthur would not agree to you shooting in the first place. Since he was facing the entrance of the cave,he easily saw your form standing there for quite a while now. Even if he was not facing it anyways,you knew he was a very clever man,and when you caught eyes with him,he smirked. 

Your heart started racing and you were terrified that Goosefat might actually say something,eyes widening and about as ready to run or limp away as fast as you could. You held in your breath when his mouth opened up to speak. 

“I can shoot,” Goosefat said. Arthur nodded and Tristan agreed with him. “Alright lad,lets test that out.” Arthur declared sternly,getting up and about to turn before Goosefat said something else to stall him from seeing you. He winked at you and you mouthed a very grateful thank you,and sprinted off silently to the room you were staying in,no longer caring for that walk that you were to venture on. 

When the mid-evening came you were close to sleeping,easily drained and already exhausted, until a knock on your door alerted you,and you just groaned out. “What does she possibly want now?” You uttered to yourself,facing the other side of your wall snuggled in your bedsheets comfortably. 

You grumbled out annoyed once again,yanking the bedsheets off your once warm body,to answer the door yourself. Your anger came to a quick end when you gaped up at a familiar person standing at your door. Your facial features in shock quickly,but that changed instantly when he gave you that classical common look of guilt that almost every other person were already giving you. 

“(Y/n)-“ you turned your head away in disappointment,walking off to the end side of your room. You would have crossed your arms over one another if your right arm was not strapped and secured in place. The man stopped his words,his stupid gorgeous blonde hair combed back like always,and his warm blue eyes asked for an apology knowing you were to be angry already. 

“Do not even start Arthur just get out.” You exclaimed coldly,blinking your heartbroken (e/c) orbs away from him. He was surprised,he had never seen you so hurt but so furious at the same time towards anyone even at those men at the brothel that you always hated.

“You should be sitting down.” He softly stated closing the door gently. 

“I can stand up just fine,and I am certainly not weak! Last time I heard,you did not enjoy when people pitied you,so _stop_ doing it to me. Your in luck that you had that foolish sword to save you on everything,so don’t give me that look of sympathy because I know I stand very correct when I say that if you did not have the oh so powerful weapon passed down from your father himself too look after you every step of the way you would easily have had worst wounds then the simple ones you have gotten compared to me! If you do not get that thick skull of yours out of the gutter! And I do not need you looking after me and pretending to care all of the sudden after all these days,like..like I am _another_ one of your whores!”

Arthur said nothing,but there was deep hurt in his sad blue eyes with shock clearly written all over his face at your spiteful outburst,that almost just almost made you feel regret. You were talking without thinking and it started to make you mad at yourself now. Cursing at yourself in your head,you felt a pang of sadness wash over you,and Arthur caught your miserable look that was mixed with pain,when you hissed out again,moving around. 

 It really was not his fault,you just started to be smug like a ridiculous fool and you both ended up splitting up. You and him got hurt because of you. All because of you,you can not do anything in there revenge against Vortigern,you were just another burden. 

You brought this on yourself. 

 “I can’t stand to look at you (Y/n)..” He said to you,his tone was distressing to you. Just the sound of it made your stomach turn and your chest burn with guilt.

“Knowing I couldn’t do anything to help you,like Lucy..it’s…” He didn’t continue,his words trailing off into a mere sorrowful thought,and you turned your head half to him now interested and waiting for him to continue. You tried not to seem like you cared,but it was harder then you thought. 

You don’t know how and why but his face somehow looked more sorrowful then yours. And you were surprised because…you had never seen the man so hurt,not even as pained and angry when Lucy had been hurt by the Vikings. “Don’t worry about me.” You said sternly,turning your head away from him once more when you knew he was not going to continue his sentence. Mostly also you spoke up because you didn’t want to see him like this,not ever again and it hurt you too. 

But it hurt him far beyond to see you like this. 

“(Y/n) go to sleep.” Arthur said,and you almost believed he actually cared for a second. You examined his face one more time,a certain fondness to his eyes,his face no longer contorted with sorrow. It almost looked a bit like he was looking at you with gentle endearments crossing through his head.  You were still surprised when he just got up and left the room,not even putting up a fight with you,like you were expecting to have(but you weren’t hoping for one.) You huffed,out angry once more. No you were not angry that he left when you practically yelled at him to leave you alone,you were just so strangely sad but just so…furious at the same time for some reason. Something were bothering you and you couldn’t pinpoint it.

Emptiness. Guilt. Angst. Pain.

All the emotions swirled in a uncomfortable mixture in your head while you begun to quickly process what had just happened. Were you the problem? Or was it truly him as you had conceived? Pressing your hand against your disgustingly colored bruises along with your thin flesh,that were paler then your usual (s/c) skin which made you look clearly sick and raggedy through the obvious clear mirror in front of you once you stepped up. There was no doubt you started to feel sick and tired of everything,including the image of your battered body continuously appearing.

Blankly staring down at every single item in the room made you feel weary and nearly sick. it was disgusting that there were more bandages scattered around then you could even count littering the space. The alcohol set by the bloody piece of gauze caught your attention momentarily along with the more worse looking mattress then you had ever thought possible,aside from it looking like a murder scene. There was suddenly this sinking feeling that dawned into your chest and caused it to helplessly tighten. Why did all of these things surrounding you constantly..make you feel so pathetic? It was nearly humiliating.

Your mouth went dry and your jaw clenched down instinctively to some sort of blinding emotion. You were flushed and your heart rate increased,and again that was the only thing you could hear,your loud heart beat ramming together so loud in your chest to your ears. Your ears were blocked from most sounds,and you heard only small noises of things,muscles tense and clenching up together. 

Glancing up at the things once again your mind felt like it was crashing down. You knew you weren’t mad at him,you wanted to be but you couldn’t. it was you. Everything that made your life miserable,was just you being stubborn and irritating. It had to have been why. But why couldn’t you blame it on someone else after all these years suddenly? Was it because you were so weak..so pathetically vulnerable up to the climax where you knew it was impossible to make up lies anymore where you couldn’t even believe it yourself?

You were so lost that your eyes started to turn glassy with tears unbeknownst to you. Why does every emotion sooner or later turn into your overwhelming sadness?

Absentmindedly you grasped the piece of gauze and slipped it through your fingers. Images of your howling pain came to mind and you couldn’t help but clench the cloth tightly into your balled up fist,forming it into a easy ball you let it drop to the ground easily and your head miserably dropped onto your hands. You tried your hardest not to feel weak,not to feel like you need support from someone to help you up off your feet. Your body trembling,now pressing your fingers through your hair and pulling at it,like you were trying to desperately maintain your pulsating sorrow or of some sort. Once you started to breathe roughly,your body could not help itself,a tear strolling down your face. Once that tear broke loose,sobs started to rack your body. Body collapsing onto the bed,curling yourself into your sheets,meekly.

  
You covered your ears,attempting to block out your loud and rapid heartbeat,wanting to yell out in frustration,the urges were blinding you and causing your body to tremble,but you clutched down onto your own teeth that chattered against each other,and your hands that tugged roughly on the mattress,holding yourself back of any appeal. Your profound sadness felt like something was hollow inside your heart,you felt so empty and you did not even know what you were crying about anymore. You just let your tears out,your insides grew in its nauseating sickness and shrunk at the miserable sight of the broken down room. 

  
The dullness was flowing through your veins and it circulated through your mind like a drug. Your anger was poison,and it broke off any single other feeling in you,your physical pain no longer existing in mere seconds. 

  
You still felt that deep heaviness in your chest and you hated it,you just wanted to rip it out of you but you couldn’t. It wasn’t shrinking,it was growing larger and the only thing you started to feel was your chest heaving with anxiety letting the tears flow out without any pause to it,not even caring if someone saw you now. You were just to empty to care anymore.  You couldn’t help but feel like you were alone in everything and that nobody had cared for you other for there own amusement. 

And you knew people cared,you knew people wanted to help you,but why did you feel like this? 

  
Why did you involuntarily push them away? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forget a lot sorry :( Or sometimes I can get really lazy/busy.


	11. Chapter 11

You were thrown roughly on the ground by your hair,the collision causing some of your sealed cuts to burst open. The sack over your head was yanked off of you. You squinted your eyes and examined the small surrounding space,your hands placed onto the dirty black ground. There were medal bars locking you in on one side and the other wall was just a cracked old stone wall piled on top of one another. You coughed out and peered at the filthy area before one of the men grabbed at your arms attempting to put chains around them,causing you to hiss out.

“Wait! You moron,her arm is fuckin’ broken,put the damned thing on her foot.” One of the men called out hitting the other one by the back of the head,a cuff attached with the chain now wrapped around your ankle. You tried to tug at it but it was useless,although the rustic chain seemed to look like they would break in half easily,you could tell that this was no cheap knockoff. This type of strong expensive product must have been from none other then the “king” himself.

There were three other cells nearby you,and you quickly made out the figures. You breathed out from your raspy throat,not bothering to say anything. The mage pressed herself up against the back of the cell,facing away from you,and the child Blue in another cell laid completely down and cradling himself sadly as it seemed or you assumed he were sleeping? You were surprised that they had cuffs as small as a toddler to fit his wrist.

But seeing that it was Vortigern himself,you shouldn’t have been surprised at all in the least.

You leaned your head against the stone wall,your legs curling up to your chest. Eyes staring out at nothing,the place all around you were very silent and if it was possible you swore it would be obvious to hear a microscopic pin drop. There were no tension in the atmosphere,just miserableness and desperation that called out to you. The only thing that it made you think about was every single regret you have made,every piece of sorrow onto your past.

Your eyes still looked out,tracing the rough patterns of the stone and pretending that you were at home simply. You could still see your wooden simple medium sized sleeping quarters. Your sturdy bed in the corner of your room,with a old rustic window on the far end of the room. Although it was not the best looking,it was certainly cozy and the window always shed a beautiful gleam onto your skin and eyes that made you want to always walk outside even on your worst days.

Where did it all go wrong?

You breathed out a sigh,remembering everything all over again, memories dashing through your head in a uncomfortable rush.

_“Miss? Oh Im very sorry but..I can not make my way to the brothel in time,but you can. Do you mind just taking this over there?” A man called out to you,while you were about to be on your way off from the market. You smiled back,turning around and listened keenly to him. He was a very kind man unlike most,he was also young maybe even younger then you but he always had trouble walking on his legs,and as curious as you were,you were not one to judge and ask out of the blue. You shopped around often,so you knew most of the merchants,most were usually kind to you,but really just because you always came back to buy there things._

_But some were genuinely friendly with you,and you appreciated that._

_You were not really in the mood to be going anywhere,and as much as you wanted to say no you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. The young man’s eyes were so full of hope,there bright hazel ones gazing into your (e/c) ones. You just nodded,faking a smile and pretending to not mind._

_“Uh..y-yes of course…” You stuttered out,now obviously uncomfortable as you rubbed up your arm._

_It certainly would be awkward to walk alone…especially in a brothel. You’ve never been to one before,and you never wanted to be in one. You were sure it was just filled with rude whores and disgusting men. Your mother always told you to never go there,as you had a thing for running anywhere as a child. But who did not?_

_A couple of times you were curious and tried to walk in until they always grabbed your wrist roughly and dragged you away,as they had yelled at you multiple times. Your father always told you as well that you would be a disappointment and get kicked out of the house if you ever had aspired to become a prostitute._

_The merchant placed a comforting hand on your shoulder giving it a reassuring squeeze. “Trust me darling,its not as bad as you think. I had thought the same,but those poor girls…ah here give one of them this.” He declared softly trailing off before giving you a large bottle of aged alcohol. Your eyes widened,this was a very expensive bottle,and he was just ready to give it away to some whores? As if he read your thoughts,he laughed. “Its not for drinking.” He said,continuing to look for something else in his stand,searching thoroughly._

_You were confused but you (Im)patiently waited for the man to find the object,anxiety welling up in your chest while you tapped your foot repeatedly but softly against the ground. What if you make a fool of yourself in there? Or what if the women in there think your not good looking enough to even be around them?_

_As soon as thoughts crossed by you,you glanced down at your body and your (h/c) messy hair a frown painting over your once happy smile,you weren’t really prepared to have anyone that were beautiful see you like this…_

_You huffed,you were sure to be a least a tad more prettier in your eyes if you had prepared,(but still you wouldn’t match up to them)._

_Or what if some of the men,thought you work there and try to-_

_“Ah here it is!” Your thoughts were interrupted by the man now placing a long rolled up piece of cloth in the palm of your free hand. “Now you do know how to use bandages on someone right?” He asked hopefully and heartedly. You nodded slowly,but really you did not know how to use it that much,you’ve only had it on once when you as a child fell and had a deep injury that were quite troublesome for your parents because you wouldn’t stop thrashing around whenever they tried to help you. But you never have done it on anyone else. “Good! Now I know I am burdening you with unneeded chores,but I promise you I will only bother you for this.” He said sadly._

_“Oh no its okay,I can just-“ You tried to respond softly towards him but he hushed you up, catching your nervous glance. “I know if someone asked me to do something like this,while I simply wanted to take a rest at home I would be certainly annoyed,so its okay,you don’t have to lie to me.” The man truthfully stated,his hands running through his dark brown hair tiredly. He was not mad though,he still held that glint of hope in his features and of slight happiness. A blush caught on your face,god who was this angel of a innocent adorable man sent from heaven?_

_You just nodded following his movements. “Now like I have said before,I will only bother you for this one day. You must pour the alcohol over the wounds and wrap the bandages around with pressure but not to much or it will hurt more,or there blood can possibly stop circulating.” He said explaining very slowly to you,in which you just slowly nodded,understanding the simple words easily enough. He glanced at you sadly,”I used to have a strong passion when I was younger to help those in need. I studied my hardest,but..the accident…took that away from me…”_

_Another frown graced your features as you looked him over. His face immediately beamed up once again, a smile covering his sadness but you could tell that deep in his eyes he were still miserable. “Anyways here you are,bring this to the injured girl.”_

_You raised your eyebrows at the sheer explanation of who to actually go to. Not even a instruction on where inside either. Just the small words that held a large meaning. "The injured girl."_

_“Trust me,you will know,and by chance if there are others there who are wounded help them out too.. if you do not mind of course.” You just nodded again,he gestured you off kindly and you did the same,bowing and stepping away._

_“Oh by the way miss,I didn’t catch your name!” He shouted out,causing you to turn around like before,except this time a light blush dusted over your cheeks._

_“(Y-Y/n)…” You replied timidly and barely audible. But he only smiled brightly,”nice to meet you,the names Henry.”_

_Your eyes twinkled with delight from hearing his name,your blush increasing. “Nice to meet you too as well Henry..” You replied,loving the way his name rolled off your tongue. He winked at you and gestured you off once again,”better get going now,good luck (Y/n).”_

_You bowed once again,turning your head away and heading forward. You exhaled a deep shaky breath that blew out like a whisper past your lips,your muscles growing tense as you neared the brothel. You hoped to not see what you were thinking of seeing when you first stepped foot into the place._

_Once you stepped in front of the door,you heaved out another unnerving breath. Should you knock or should you just enter? Would it be rude to just enter? Or is it okay to…or what if you weren’t allowed in at the moment and something was occurring at the time being?_

_As you were about to stop and step away back to your house,you inhaled,remembering Henry’s sad face. You mustered up all the low amount of confidence that was pathetically deep inside you and pushed open the door timidly._

_You expected to see the worst of possible,but really it was not that bad. You didn’t presently see naked bodies of woman and men all around,most were very nicely dressed with soft colors of all types of pink,red’s and oranges all around adorned with beautiful middle class dresses. You bit your lip,eyes darting around quickly before anyone could actually take notice of you. Some curious eyes looked over to you,but you pretended to not notice. You were thinking of asking someone,but you didn’t want to really..but then again you also did not want to walk around cluelessly,and aimlessly linger around like a strange ghost._

_You focused on the people all around,hoping to find a friendly face. Most of the girls looked nice but then again you had no trust in prostitutes and they probably had none in you either of course. Maybe a man could help you out?_

_On perhaps second thought. That was even worse._

_Most of the men were tall and very intimidating. You noticed three men that were leaning against the walls,talking and chattering lowly with each other. As handsome as each of them appeared you weren’t so sure about walking up to them,when you could barely walk up to a merchant and ask for the price on something. One of the men on the far right there, was a man who had short brown barely spiky-ish hair and grey or olive colored eyes..you couldn’t really tell from so far away. He had a peach type of skin color but a tad pinkish almost,with a very slight beard but not as large as the others beside him,and he was certainly a bit shorter from the rest._

_The man in the middle had his arms crossed over one another just like the one to his left,they both had the same build as well with there heads high. He had a light caramel type of skin,with dark chocolate brown eyes. Thick eyebrows of the same color,but it really framed his face out along with a thick black beard that he kept neatly the same as his hair. He did not have long hair either,or any hair that you could at least comb your hands through gently or not. He was about an inch taller to the one on his left._

_The final last man(or the one said to be the far left repeatedly),had to be the most gorgeous man you have ever laid your eyes on. His blonde hair matched his skin perfectly,and you could see his blue eyes from a mile away even if they were not exactly pointed in your direction. His beard was a tiny bit longer then the others,but you couldn’t really notice. He had the longest hair of the two,which was not really that long. It was combed back and almost looked wet to keep it that way. They also had a fair style of clothing,that all seemed to match each other or had been close to doing so._

_You adverted your eyes when the one on the far right caught your eye. You kept your gaze to the ground,and you immediately could even hear the whispers,or like you just felt it nearly enough. The other two now looking at you keenly,with amused or interest gazes. There strong intimidating stare burning holes into your back. You definitely did not look like the type of woman to come around here,and clearly that was true when you couldn’t even maintain any confidence like any of the other beautiful women that surrounded you._

_You strolled through the brothel uncomfortably,looking for the “injured girl.” You cussed out in annoyance causing one of the woman to tap on your shoulder,instantly making you spin around to face the mystery person. “Were you sent by Henry,by any chance?” A gentle girl asked you. You were thrown back by her compassionate tone,and she no doubt appeared beautiful,with her amazing tamed light brown locks and honey eyes. “Yes..how did-“ you were cut off,(you were starting to get annoyed by all of that today) when she spoke,a happy grin on her face._

_“Since Henry can not walk very well he sends other girls out to do the task,and besides..you don’t look like a lass to be at a brothel..” She stated,like you had moments ago. You just nodded shyly frowning,your hands pressing in between the bottle of alcohol behind your back while you held your gaze onto your feet. Just when you thought a man had actually taken interest in you. You sighed and looked at the girl,”can you tell me where the woman is that he has asked me to take care of?” You asked._

_She nodded back at you,”of course love,her name is Lucy by the way. Take a left then walk straight ahead and her room should be right there. If you need any assistance I could help you out any time,” she winked at you and you just nodded, not really catching the obvious innuendo and the obvious flirtatious sound of her voice._

_You repeated her words in your head,then paced your self to the paths,crossing paths with a few drunk people. Your hair flipping past the three men that now turned to you once again,then looked back at each other in heeded regard._

_You knocked on the door of what you assumed was Lucy’s room. “Come in..” You heard a raspy voice call out,quickly coughing after her words. You nervously opened the door and stepped inside the room,closing the door with your back. “Are you Lucy?” You asked meekly,afraid that you just entered some random other girls room,before looking up at her and almost gasping at the sight. You held in your shocked expression,in order to not come off as rude and bit your lip softly._

_When she in fact claimed that it were her,you placed the alcohol and bandages at one of the cupboards. “I was sent here by-“ she cut you off(seriously what was with that?) “Henry yes…I know…” She responded,it came off as a bit impolite but you knew it was not entirely meant to be._

_She sat up,painfully rubbing her back side,her bruised neck making you focus your attention on it entirely,even if you didn’t mean to. She caught your staring and you looked away instantly,paying attention to the cap of the alcohol that you gently put to the side._

_“Its alright..” She said to you,a pained smile on her face,a genuine flash of a gentle gleam in her eye. You simply smiled back at her softly,and readied the bandages,taking a deep breath and pouring the alcohol over a small piece of gauze. Timidly you walked over to the bed,while she started to undo her dress. You pursed your lips and turned your face away feeling very awkward and uncomfortable about seeing another persons bare body so up close._

_She did not really care,but you didn’t expect her to because of course she had to have been used to it. But the ashamed look in her eye told you otherwise and it started to make you feel pity for most of the women at the brothel. Your chest were tensing up once again,drawing in a nervous breath while you shifted around and pretended to pay attention to something else until otherwise. Lucy cautiously turned her body around slowly, but you didn’t mind because you knew the poor woman was plainly in pain even if you hadn’t known what had happened. But you’d rather not go into detail anyway._

_After she was done,you guessed that it was your queue to do your “job”. It wasn’t the most easy feeling,walking into a brothel, a place that you swore to never breathe in and now you were here fixing up some woman’s bad wounds while her naked upper body showed itself to you. You cleared your throat and ignored the tension in the air,crouching down to her wounded back._

_There were not incisions or anything but each spot were bruised badly followed along by a purple and red color swarming around most of her triceps and some on her spine. There were certain spots that made your stomach shrivel up,your chest tightening up with pressure and anxiety. Some spots were so badly beaten into, that the skin you guessed started to rip up and tear up,falling apart easily. When you slowly placed the wet piece of cloth on one of the more bad wounds cautiously,your body tensed up and you heard her hiss out through her clenched jaw and teeth. Guiltily rubbing away some blood that attempted to drip down._

_You took another swish of alcohol all over the gauze,and this time you did not really think to rinse out the rest,so it was easily soaked into her skin,the now dirty cloth dripping with alcohol mixed with small amounts of blood that seeped into it,giving a brownish tone of color. The metallic smell making you scrunch up your nose,while you then grabbed the bandages and wrapped it around her arm,following now easily along with every other wound that needed bandages. You breathed out,staring at your work well done,now proud of yourself as you grinned._

_Lucy slipped her dress back up,turning her head to smile at you comfortingly. “Thank you,” she said,lying her body back down gingerly. You nodded,taking the dirty gauze,and wrapping your fingers around the top of the bottle. Your legs twisted around one another,almost like you were dancing,shaking your hips subtly and happily. You don’t know why,but the fact that you had just helped someone with there pain for the first time felt amazing and it released a heavy load on your chest,that you never knew were there._

_She laughed out a bit at your excited form,your grin spreading throughout your face while your eyes scrunched up in delight. It was kind of enjoyable to bandage up people,not that you wanted them to get more wounds of course,but you would not mind if someone put you up to the task of wrapping bandages around them. Just bandages of course and nothing else,your not one for critical injuries that determined if someone lives or not,that definitely was more mild unneeded pressure onto you. You looked over to her kindly smiling and now placing your arms at there rightful place,by your sides while you held the now 70% filled bottle of alcohol through your fingers._

_“If you do not mind L- Madam,maybe I can heal up some of your wounds and any others who are in need.” you said happily,your fingers playing with the hem of your dress, impatience rippling through your form as she peered at you in surprise. She just shook her head and your figure slumped,your face dejected. “I could never ask..you to do something like that,your just a girl and you don’t need to be forced to take care of anyone else.” She responded slowly but still with a sad smile on her face._

_You just became happy one more time,your heart continuing to beat rapidly. “Oh no of course not Mada-_

_“Lucy”_

_“Apologies,Lucy. I don’t mind at all,and I would love to support all of the women here in anyway I can..even without pay. Of my own free will of course. But if thats not alright with you then I shall take my leave and you will not see my face again I assure you.” You announced,your (h/c) hair bouncing off your shoulders as you beamed out._

_“I don’t see why not.”_

_A voice answered out other then Lucy,causing you to jump and almost were close to dropping the heavy bottle in your hands,before you caught it by its top, barely gracing it. Lucy just smiled happily as much as she could even in pain at the person who was at the door. How the hell,and how long has he possibly been there for??! You thought,anxiety welling up in your chest._

_You looked up,butterflies having a party in your stomach as you saw the very handsome man from before on the far left of the other two men. Your eyes caught his gorgeous blue ones and as if you were lost all you could do was possibly gaze into them deeply. The man’s stare neither faltered as he held yours perfectly and did the same._

_He still had that intimidating look on his face,not a peep of a evident smile plastered onto his features, but he was not angry as you could sense easily, more like..intrigued? But it still made you feel a bit uneasy. You were not sure if it was because of him entirely,the fact that you were in a brothel next to a victim of a woman,or because you had just been naturally awkward no matter what situation you could be placed in. Probably the last choice,you muttered to yourself in your head. It was the only rational and common one anyway._

_But your stomach also burned with heat,your heart beating rapidly, face flushed looking down onto your feet. Did he just have that natural effect?_

_The man was amused at your shy form hiding itself away from him and even Lucy. “Arthur..Stop scaring the poor girl,”Lucy called out softly,coughing like before shortly after. He shrugged and chuckled out huskily (which made your heart melt) but you were sure he couldn’t help himself,that was just his natural tendency or look you were guessing. You said to yourself to try to reassure your rushing thoughts. Lucy then smiled up at you again,causing you to slowly glimpse up, but your head still low like you weren’t worthy enough of even being there. She just nodded at you and you grinned happily understanding._

_You bowed down at her and nodded your head back after thanking the woman,keeping your gaze on the ground as you exited the room,pretending not to notice the man’s(of what you assumed to be named Arthur now obviously) beautiful blue eyes following every step you made._

_You walked out of the brothel completely,a heavy sigh flowing out your chest to your throat gently, your heartbeat still increasing as you thought of that man that made you shiver just by his small simple first impression,goosebumps prickling at your skin._

Your eyes opened slowly to find your way back at the cell,your back still against the rusty stone. Your hands rubbed against your skin,its texture now rough and grungy,dirt smearing upon your arms. There was a mess under your fingernails and your hair was a tangled birds nest that you couldn’t shake off of your head easily this time. Your eyes were low and you could not open them widely like normal because of your exhaustion,head hanging low and laying all of your weight lazily upon the wall. Your skin was disgustingly greasy and unclean,and your stomach grumbled out for its craving of food to fill it.

The darkness of the area made everything around you gloomy and restless. No matter,you couldn’t sleep,you wanted to,to maybe let the dreadful time pass by in any better way. But it was all so slow,like you’ve been there for hours just thinking about every small thing that you had regret doing,even when you were a small child.

“Alright you two,get your ass up.” One of the men with black armor and a grey cape called out to the others piquing your interest. You turned your head carefully,your tired lazy eyes glancing at the man who had a large sword strapped around his waist. You were guessing he was one of the men in command,or of some sort. You leaned your head against the stone once again,hitting it with a loud thud. The man forcefully tugged at there wrist and dragged Blue and the mage out,while the child looked at you in worry. “What about (Y/n)!?” He shouted out with worry filling him,but the man only dragged him away and told him to shut his mouth.

You gazed down,blinking the sight away,your head still high while you tried to ignore the screaming of Blue and the angry guard yelling at him. You said nothing when Blue called out to you,you did not even look at his pained face. You couldn’t. Closing your eyes and leaning your head out again,your minor head ache pulsed.

Maybe Arthur _finally_ realized he didn’t need you.

“But (Y/n)…” he called out sadly,his face now out of sight from you.

Footsteps that were not his,still did not make you want to even glimpse up at who it was,as they strolled over to your “cage” slowly.

You heard a familiar voice speak out beside you. Your eyes opened sluggishly to spot King Vortigern staring you down threateningly like you were a dog, as he now sat a couple of meters away from you,setting him self down. His elbows rested onto his thighs as he leaned forward to get a better view of you while he laced his fingers with each other,resting his two hands that intertwined onto his chin,watching your drowsy form try to make out everything around you.

You didn’t hear what he said,you just gazed to the ground once more as if it were more interesting,your legs curling up towards you more. “You’ve made quite the display of yourself. It only made my men find you in mere seconds.” Vortigern said to you, but you didn’t answer to him. Glancing up every now and then,the agonizing seconds passing by slow.

“You love him.” He simply stated,a random shift in subject and tension following around causing you to now shift your attention up and narrow your eyes down at him. Still you didn’t respond as you watched him smirk as he knew he was right. You should have been disappointed in yourself for knowing what he was referring to in a instant. 

His voice spoke up again eerily like a vicious snake,your face contorting with horror and surprise at his words.

“Once I kill him I will bring his dead body back to you and watch you cry out for _your_ “king.” he said with emphasis,dangerously peering at you. His eyes gazing at your terrified (e/c) ones,but you didn’t show him the full pleasure of your fear. You did not want him feeding off of any one else’s more like the power hungry man he were. You might have been scared,but he was nothing to you. You urged to kill him right then and there,but the chains wrapped around your ankle,still reminded you of how injured and trapped you were.

You could feel the energy and power radiating off of him,the power that was not even his in the first place.

“You will fall at the feet of your true king,and you will beg for mercy and still he will not spare you anything but the release of your breaths.” You spat back at him,venom lacing your words while you glared daggers back at the man. This time your usual intimidating stare that usually had worked against most fell useless at his presence. Vortigern seemed to give it back tenfold. His face remained the same as always,stoic but you could tell that anger was swirling in him. Raising his body up and walking over to you,he tugged on the chain that was deep inside the stone of the wall above your figure,beside you.

He easily grasped his fingers around it and yanked it out of the mossy stone,making you jump instinctively,attempting to gulp down your fear. His hand ripped at your bandages tearing them apart on your,soon after grabbing your pained broken right arm. You groaned out releasing a ear piecing scream of agony,forcefully trying to jerk your arm back even if it was torture for you. But he only tugged on it harder his grip almost crushing your wrist,as he tightened his fingers around you,dragging you out the cell,and throwing you onto the floor.

The breath nearly got knocked out of you,and when you panted out in relief,thinking it were over,he grabbed a fistful of your locks and snatched it up,your head craning back as you could feel strands rip away from your scalp and tear apart in seconds under his mildly strong grip. You groaned out and it felt like fucking hours before he finally ended the torture,your head of hair throbbing and ringing out in pain that shot to your head once he dropped you. Vortigern forced you to get up,and you inclined after several attempts,falling to your feet multiple times.

Your bare feet was placed upon a small stone that could barely fit the two of you on top of it. Water surrounding you in this cave like area. The light was dim and you could not see the insides of the water. Your toes curled up,attempting to ignore the grimy feeling of the wet and filthy rock.

You took a step back but your feet clashed against the water. You were fearful of what you could(not) see. There were streaks above the water,moving with a being(s?) under it,a strange tail like form that were similar to a dangerous and dark eel flicking out.

Before you could even process,you were shoved roughly into the water. Taking no breath to ready yourself even. Your back slammed into the water brutally,the liquids hitting against your wounds,the cold of it enveloping around you like a electric blanket.

You could make out Vortigern’s face but it was slowly fading away as you sunk,your body frozen and making no attempt to fight.

He tilted his head,his uncomfortable watchful eyes still staring deeply into your soul. Its like he was crawling his way through your head. Your body felt like it was on fire,as water cascaded itself in a rivers worth,slipping past your lips easily and rushing down your throat.

You felt like you were dying as soon as your body even hit the thick water. Your eyes were seeing things,or was it actually happening? Your head submerged under dark water with nothing else to notice except the smallest of light peaking inside from the surface,and your vision were entirely blurry from the dark murky thick water. You only saw the surface and nothing else,everything around you was black. Water was slipping its way roughly down your nose into your lungs,and you wanted to breathe but you couldn’t. You clawed at your neck,both hands tightening around your throat,begging for oxygen to pass through it again.

His eyes still gazed at you,not blinking nor barely moving any muscle in his body an inch,until you saw his form walking away from your sight. Now a blurry picture of what lied ahead.

Whispers were echoing in your head. It sounded like two or maybe even three girls who kept taunting you,your ears were so deep under water you felt raging pressure that wedged them uncomfortably,but yet you still heard them perfectly. “You must pay the price,” they continued to whisper over and over,with sinister uncomfortable giggles that followed after.

You did not care what it meant, you just wanted it to stop.

You grasped your head,shaking it roughly,only making the cold swarm around you more.

This felt nothing like months before,when the bright clean water almost were close to comforting you,and you saw that gorgeous pure white sheer fabric that swayed under the water flawlessly. That whispery gentle voice calling out to you,but yet when you heard these again,they were the complete opposite of warmth and it felt like a nightmare of your own. They were dark and had malicious thought behind each word. It was like death was lurking around you. But you were not losing consciousness yet like you should have.

What was keeping you awake in these dreadful moments?

Your lungs still so desperate for air,your legs weakly and slowly kicking around the water making your energy drain faster then presently.

Water slipped its way up your nose continuously and into your mouth down your throat at the same time, filling your belly until you could not take any more,burning down both of your air tubes,blocking both of them successfully. Your stomach felt light though,the below freezing water bringing you into a shock,following along shortly with your body being incapacitated entirely.

With every second that passed your throat expanded with water. Your hair now fully absorbed with murky water,causing it to turn the darkest color that you had ever seen on it, but yet it still was clean along its deep sickening pale skin color on you other then your (s/c) shade from moments ago. Your dress spread out and bounced around slowly,making it easily heavier on yourself to being dragged down faster.

Your bandages slowly started to unwrap around you,bloody or not. They floated there way to the top,some of your wounds now bleeding from the mercy of the salt content inside the water strangely enough,even if it tasted like absolutely nothing. Slowly blood tricked its way up running its way to the surface,your cuts now searing in torment that taunted you,the heat clashing with the freezing temperature swarming around you.

You knew that you would not get any air,but you breathed in anyways,not by your conscious thought. Out of the desperate last seconds of consciousness to get air. The water was scorching your lungs,burning like magma scalding in your belly. But yet you felt so cold on the outside,the strange mixture didn’t allow you the chance to think nearly enough though for you to dwell on it.

Your thoughts stopped racing after what felt like years,you could think of nothing else anymore as you felt hands wrap around your waist and pull you down even deeper. 


	12. Chapter 12

_You huffed out a annoyed cuss under your breath. Today was (or technically is still) a very occupying day,first you decided to go out to the market to get some lovely flowers in resemblance to lilac’s and lavender for some of the women,to maybe cheer them up of course. Besides you’ve heard the smell is very relaxing and intoxicating and contributes almost to how physically appealing it is._

_But coincidentally it had happened to miraculously fall out of your tight grip and before you could pick the bundle up as soon as possible, a unknown shoe stepped on it..multiple times._

_You swore that they had almost did that on purpose…but you didn’t want to say anything of course,and you were already so far from the market that you didn’t want to go back and risk the same thing happening twice._

_All that was another problem that occurred at least what had felt like a quick transition between morning to evening. but this.... you could not possibly believe it._

_Your eyes were trying there hardest not to focus on the sights where the two voices appeared from,that made your throat rise with bile and your head pound. Again your orbs couldn't help but switch back to the two figures unconsciously. Your stomach dropped at the sight of none other then Arthur talking to another woman in the brothel. But not just socializing or having a simple little chatter. No that was not it at all. You knew that,or well..everyone by now knew because they were doing the same action you were participating in. Your head was scattering around for sudden explanations among the two._

_Maybe they had been just friends?_

_She was certainly one of the most gorgeous girls you have ever seen in your days especially compared to you._

_You glanced down at your body frowning and now feeling mildly uncomfortable and self conscious in the presence of this woman. You studied back at her body mesmerizing every inch of it (not in a sexual way,of course...). She had long platinum blonde wavy hair that were wrapped elegantly in braids,pulling the long straight fringe away from her rosy cheeks. Compared to your hair,and everything else that defined you, you may had looked like a measly peasant around this woman,and you were sure at the way she were throwing her glimpses at you, she felt that's what you entirely were._

_A measly servant girl that were helping around with there own free will in hopes to mostly get the attention of Arthur uselessly in meek attempts to just have him swung away by some new girl in a matter of minutes._

_She wore a flowing salmon pink dress that showed a little too much cleavage for your liking,and she was practically begging for people to stare. But when it came to you it was a different story. Almost as if you weren’t even worthy to even glance at Arthur or talk to him the way you always had without the presence of this girl._

_She knew what she was doing and she easily caught your angry glimpses. Pretending to ignore them,she continued to babble seductively with Arthur as she ran her tongue over her lips lustfully, her eyes beaming out with sexual desire for the man. You couldn’t see Arthur’s eyes as much,as he was too busy eating her existence up with them,but you were hoping-no begging he was not giving her the same stare. As much as you wanted to muster up a plain face like you did not care one bit,you couldn’t. Once again your face dropped in a frown,as your confidence diminished and you withered up like some dry leaves,compared to her beauty that were soaking up every one else’s greedily._

_You could feel your heart shatter and ache in seconds soon after,trembling at the sight of the two. Nausea swirling around your throat and threatening to burst,as your stomach squirmed around in sorrow. You knew Arthur would never go after a woman like you,so why were you so hurt to actually see him pursue his interests? You’ve said it to yourself many times but your anger and envy was scalding to a point where angry tears started to well in your eyes,but you quickly blinked them away showing not even the smallest bit of sadness to that irritating hussy._

_Of course,you had small talk every now and then with Arthur,so you couldn’t complain that much,like you two knew everything about each other and had many in common. You seemed to not be the girl to have interesting conversations with, because you couldn’t even keep up the topic,or even look any person in the eye even if you tried._

_Your voice were always small,but you couldn’t help your interest and worry for the man,he made you sputter out nervously more then you had ever done,which made everyone always think you were going to feint._

_People teased you and even sometimes hurtfully at your shy attitudes towards everyone,but you laughed it off pretending not to be offended._

_Her eyes were a common dark blue as they peered at you every now and then continuously(you were starting to get sick of it),but they weren’t as special as Arthur’s,they were nothing compared to his. Her orbs were fruitless and bitter like a dark cloud just washed over the room. Entirely on you really._

_You didn’t care how gorgeous she was,you didn’t want Arthur anywhere near that girl. If he were going to love a woman that were better then you,you should at least have a tiny say in it,if not,or maybe you could go to Lucy and convince her to have him drop her like another of the dozen women he had most likely bedded. You scoffed thinking to yourself,unless Arthur did not mind and were that one to be interested in a gossipy rude relationship,which you highly doubted. You crossed your arms over one another and now focused your vision onto the floor,twiddling your feet around while you tightened your arms together against your chest as you heard her annoying laughter,trying to gain your attention once again._

_Most in the brothel were falling for her “charms” as well,and you did not know if you were losing it or not. Was the girl purely evil or did you just desire a reasonable purpose to dislike her? She were the “new edition” at the brothel,and you’ve been there of course being the new one that no one had a evident clue about. But the girl did not even have to mutter a single word before many started to swarm around her like flies. Putting up that fake act that she were “shy” and “adorable” causing the others to gaze at her in awe,before she shifted into a drama queen the next day. Most of the other women still wrapped around her finger to even notice that she were now completely shooing off “peasants” as she had said,and bitching for the simplest things._

_You’d expect so much more from experienced women who always had given you advice on everything,especially on other conniving whores who were always after the men that others craved for. Yet they treat her like she were the sun of the room,beaming down at everyone and making every person instantly smile._

_She didn’t even fucking try,and it made you unbelievably furious! Why were you not that damned special? Did nobody care for you? You’ve been here for almost a year now and she’s been here for a week and yet Arthur and all the others have spoken with her more then they have ever willingly with you._

_You were not envious of course… She may have had the confidence that you have always desired for. Her skin may have glowed like honey in the light shining even from the smallest of candles. She may have had the most beautiful hair ever even without trying and a smile that made the whole room glitter with happiness… but no matter you could never be envious of someone like her._

_You pressed your lips together drawing them into a tight line. As flirty and as arrogant as Arthur was,he wasn’t one to usually have body to body type of contact with random strangers(or was he?) and this were perhaps the second time you had caught him looking at places he should never have even thought of in the first place! Your small infuriated form were placed in the corner while they both waved there bodies around with each other in sync. It almost made you gag,they’d never make a good relationship (like you with him) or even have good sex._

_Of course you wouldn’t know but you were sure to do it better then that man stealing whore. Only if he had been your mate which sadly he was far from. But still you felt so much anger boil up in your chest,you almost felt like throwing a little kiddy tantrum to win his attention over._

_You pressed your arms against your body even tighter as you trembled,your lip pressed harder against each other as you kept your head down, your gaze gloomy and low. Did you just reek of misery,that not one person bothered to even socialize with you?_

_You felt a comforting hand on your shoulder causing your head to shoot up and your face to contort with more fury and agony. But your face just dropped into a small half smile that you were mostly attempting to fake but he clearly saw through it. It was Tristan. The much taller man smiled down empathetically at you,as your eyes turned glassy just at the sight of him,and besides it seemed to be better then what Arthur was doing anyway._

_By now who did not know of your love interest for the blonde haired man? Even Lucy herself knew and would always tell you that she does not mind (even though you feel a tad uncomfortable with it because of Lucy's somewhat caring and motherlike figure towards not only Arthur but yourself) They seemed to always catch you throwing “subtle” looks towards Arthur and your cheeks always fumed up instantly whenever his hands would touch any spot on your skin. But they knew you were not of course the best at talking out your feelings._

_Although the prostitutes that resonated from the brothel originally were not the greatest or most accomplished at love interests. They seemed to have no certain type of affection for anyone anymore or they simply did not care but they were certainly amazing at giving you advice. More specifically about being in bed of course with others,which you promptly ignored,your form flustered at the mentions. Some seemed a bit down and always had sort of a dark cloud over there head,and you’ve been there long enough now to know when someone was down..most of the time._

_You’ve even heard stories of some of the women being ditched of there house and husband entirely,because they claimed to no longer want them anymore or they had found someone else. It was heartbreaking,but you almost felt like you related strangely enough._

_You were naturally not the best with relationships or feelings,and not the best with socializing,confidence,empathy- and just many things of course. You were afraid to end up just like that and you didn’t want to go after a man such as Arthur,afraid he would do this type of thing in front of you,relationship or not. Your heart just fluttered out and butterflies jumped in your stomach whenever he spoke to you and you hated it. Yet they all understood that very quickly,but sometimes they had pressured you to become confident,like it was a one night thing. How ridiculous._

_As much as you loved the women,they irritated you at times when they mentioned certain topics._

_You were thrown out of your thoughts again(gladly) by Tristan once again pressing his hand against your shoulder reassuringly. He gently smiled down at you when you glimpsed at Arthur then adverted your gaze to your feet. “Come on now,I’ll walk you home,” he said and you just nodded walking along his way. You were “off-duty” since no one were really hurt today (which were one of the rare days) so you just kept around and followed people around like a annoying lingering spirit._

_As much as you appreciated one of the three usually taking turns to walk you home,it bothered you. Did everyone think you were so weak that you couldn’t even breathe without assistance? Multiple times you’ve pretended not to hear,or you’ve pretended not to notice,but they weren’t always the most willing when it came to walking you home every single day,except of course Tristan does not seem to mind as much and he seems like he cares more then any of the others. Tristan as much as you wanted it to be Arthur, truly listened to you more then anyone even when you had nothing to nice say,it always seemed like he understood and he cared._

_Though there was always this voice in the back of your head feeding you lies that truly no one could possibly care for you._

_You bowed lightly to him muttering a small thank you. He gazed at you with pity before doing the same and trotting off,and you knew he wanted to say something but you dismissed it,opening your front door. As usual you weren’t always the best with listening anyways._

_You frowned,at the medium sized rooms in your house,trailing your feet lazily against the floor. It was only the evening but you wanted to sleep it all away,in hopes to escape your thoughts. Slowly you laid yourself against your bed,curling up into a ball as you picked at your sheets purposely ripping the hems out from your frustrations. Cuddling yourself into the pillow and closing your eyes,so all around you could be darkness._

_The tranquil silence stuck to atmosphere around you,but it was not the easiest to just close your eyes and sleep like usual. The one time you wished for them to sting with exhaustion and irritation so you can just lay down and close your eyes for a mere seconds worth and wake up as it feels to be seconds later,and it of course be present the following beaming morning,that were not the case. You groaned out,gazing at the ceiling of the room,your memories pouring onto you. All you could see was that stupid beautiful wench socializing with Arthur. Not only did it make you mad that some random girl was flirting with him,(that you still don’t bother to learn the name of)but Arthur had the audacity to flirt back! Right in front of you! ....Like he weren’t aware of your existence any more._

_You huffed out a annoyed breath. This were going to take a while._

* * *

 

_You stepped into the brothel the next day,earlier then usual. Some of the women were not present(gladly) but you could care less,besides you were surprised that some of the rude whores were not in the area to satisfy their daily dose of gentlemen’s. Quickly after you ran your thoughts over once again you calmed yourself down hoping nothing would get on your nerves today. You glimpsed around,scanning the room only to roll your eyes to find that same girl around Arthur again. Did they even sleep? You just adverted your eyes and pretended they did not even exist,just like they did to you._

_Some all around glanced at you,there eyes gazing at you with those strange looks,easily noticing your change of attitude. Your face instead of the usual happy or awkward sight it was adorned with a annoyed stern frown,while your eyes stared only ahead and ignored every being around you,only forming distant figures from the corner of your eyes. You were a woman to always hide your anger pain,sadness,and even happiness. But today you couldn’t as much as you desperately tried,and you made sure that the impolite face that you graced made it clear to everyone._

_As tempted as you were to send a glare there way you didn’t. And you silently were hoping for some peace. You're just here to do what you always do._

_Well..that was obviously quickly ruined. You twirled your finger and muttered out a small celebration to the record for the fastest time someone has ever bothered to you._

_“Whats wrong bella?” A gentleman “affectionately” called out,but you knew by the sound that they were easily flirting with you. You narrowed your eyes down at the mysterious man,your body switching sides quickly to face him,while you now cocked your eyebrow._

_He was sure a handsome muscular fellow,even if he was about 8-15 years older then you(age difference were really nothing these days). You hummed,watching him practically talk to him self as he continued to rant about your supposed beauty. Had he ever been here before? It seems he has,maybe because it had been because this was the first ever time you came in the morning. But of course you can not be so surprised,most had waken up at this time and if you had thought about it,you would have been late if you were a prostitute that worked at this place. The women getting wounded usually takes place at night or in the afternoon anyways,and you were not getting paid(you didn’t ask for that,of course,) to be walking in groggy._

_He had multiple gold rings around each one of his fingers,even some rings piled up on top of each other. And as much as you wanted to believe he simply bought those for the “decoration” purposes you know those were no simple gold rings. He had to have been married many times to get that,but nobody seemed to care and he certainly did not either. It was a rather common display you suppose._

_If you hadn’t known that the man before you attracted so many ladies around and had married so many before,you would have fell for him as easy as a snap of his fingers. As disgusting as it sounded,he were practically irresistible and he took that for granted, but most would have and most do, so it is not a surprising display in the least._

_He had a medium sized dark brown beard that fit his face perfectly,with a slight honey tan tone to his skin followed along by same color to his wide but still calm eyes. His hair reached down to his chin and waved around with strung down curls or waves it had seemed. You were caught up into his own beauty until you heard a few whispers around you that came out nosy persons lips around you like hisses._

_You turned your eyes to some of the ladies who seemed a bit angry and envious of you,and when you scanned around the room to find the woman that was previously all over Arthur,her face contorted and scrunched up in anger. It only made you easily smirk and think of the perfect revenge plan. Your fingers slipped through the mans,fitting yours perfectly with his,causing some of the women to gasp around you at the bold move._

_Confidence was spilling out of you and honestly,you were enjoying it and making sure that it was going to take no stop any time soon. Not today at least. You stopped his talking,his heavy but sexy Italian accent ringing out across the room no matter how loud the others were. He raised his eyebrow now back at you,smirking as well when he caught your small glance to one of men over at the corner of the room accompanied by two others. Arthur’s infuriated face making you happier by the second,the aroma of revenge and satisfaction poking at your heart._

 _T_ _his man must have definitely frequented this place often no doubt now,and you could tell by some of the prostitutes surprised glances that you were in fact correct. He must have thrown heavy gold at every single woman at the brothel,and it was filling him with more amusement when he finally had found a girl that he never touched before. Maybe the others bore him as much as they bored you. He had thousands of gold to spare and you could tell easily just by even the handsome wine red silky attire that were traced with gold elegant patterns. It sure fitted him very well._

_You tugged at the mans hand,dragging him lightly to a room making sure he followed. To which in response,he happily grasped your hand harder and strolled alongside you. You knew every room by now in the brothel and which ones were currently or had been “occupied.” This was one of the larger rooms that only the people who had spent many pounds of gold may have been able to use it. To get more space and time of course. You’ve only been in this room once when a accident had happened,but you assumed the man has been here every single time he walked in. He practically had woman begging to spend his money on them and them only._

_Arthur saw you tug on the mans hand and drag him away,his arms sternly crossed as he attempted to calm his rage down,his breathing rough and dark. Back Lack and Tristan easily knew the game you were playing at with Arthur and so did many of the others who worked at the brothel who were your close friends(if you actually apparently had any). Some of the women who you have talked to many a times before were seen to be presently calm and even were glad to see you so stunning even without there help or with practice to seduce a man. But most were obviously not so very happy in the room._

_When Arthur tried to follow them,he was soon stopped. A woman with a heavy scent of lavender,and who had a beautiful graceful woolen soft and subdued purple dress (which were strange because all the others who worked there wore red,pink,or orange) placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back slightly,her very long gorgeous dirty blonde hair similar to Arthur’s except hid varied in hue difference drastically, that were almost close to hitting the floor as it reached her knees. Her light brown eyes barely matched her set of apparel,but still it made her look fairly flawless._

_You had seen her before and socialized with her a few times when she sparked it first,but as always you weren’t the most extroverted. You knew she had been working at the brothel for years and years and rumor has it around they say she owns it,but you hadn’t been one to talk gossip most of the time at least._

_“I do apologize Arthur,but you know the rules. You can not interrupt-“_

_“She doesn’t live here so I can interrupt as much as I want.” He said cutting her off,voice husky and glare not faltering. But the woman were evidently used to it and her small smile remained the same against his dark and dangerous scowl. “Yes but if she has decided to do so,then it must be done. Besides that man has visited for years,he is sure to give a generous pay.” His breath inhaled sharply and his mouth opened to signal he was not finished,and before he could let out a word he were cut off rudely (or thankfully)._

_“I always knew she was a whore,” the woman who you loathed called out chattering with a group who whispered and focused there eyes on where you once were. You figure that had vanished from any persons sight. “You would know would you not?” Another woman called out leaning against the wall with a smug smile on her face,her orange locks tied up in lengthy thick braids. “Priscilla you should not be talking when you-“_

_Priscilla cut off the girls who were easily so short compared to her tall figure,her pale white face drawing back into a large grin. “Oh I know hun,but I am very aware unlike you love.” She said,causing the girl to scoff and gasp out,as they silenced themselves. Walking away to one of the other unknown rooms of the brothel. “That’ll keep them shut for a bit,” Priscilla commented slyly,heaving a long drawn out sigh,soon another smirk appearing on her face._

_You giggled and shoved the man teasingly slow onto the bed,as he happily followed your movements and laid down watching you very intently,lust striking in his eyes. You moved your hips almost subtle enough to make him not be able to take his eyes off. His breaths silently increased and you knew he was intrigued,a smirk now dancing on your face. When he tried to lift himself up again you pushed him down lightly,slowly crawling your way up to his body,towering over it. You grinned down at him when you reached the level of his face,your gentle (e/c) eyes starting down at his light hazel ones._

_In one quick movement you felt yourself immediately flip over and suddenly you were on the bottom instead of him, your back pressed against the more softer bed. His alluring eyes gazed down at you hungrily,and your confidence were slowly starting to diminish and nervousness started to come back quickly running its way to your chest in a scalding manner. Your stomach twisting and turning and soon enough you already wanted to escape._

_You pursed your lips shyly as he explored your neck now,dipping down onto your collarbone and working his amazingly soft lips around it. His expertness leaving you trembling and when you tried to grasp his hair in shock he quickly pinned your hands down,holding both of your tangled wrist only with one hand altogether._

_“I can make every man and woman envious of you.” He said in a soft whispery tone,but as gentle as his words were,you could tell it reeked of torment that he brought upon other people,most specifically woman. You wanted to believe him but the image of his rings kept flashing through your mind._

_You squirmed around and writhed in hope for him to pause,”w-wait..n-no..” you stuttered out,legitimately fearful for the decisions you had made. You heaved out roughly,and inhaled rapidly, continuously. There were no butterflies in your stomach and he didn’t give you a feeling of warmth that you just wanted to stay with forever compared to Arthur’s. His aura felt manipulating and oddly terrifying._

_But you couldn’t help yourself when you involuntarily moaned out,as he cupped your sex,sneakily rubbing over it and stroking it without any cease to stop. No one has ever touched you there,and you were vastly unaware of the pleasures that came along with it._

_How did he get his hand there in the first place?_

_You thrashed around,your ears pounding and heart throbbing with agony as you panted. Sweat rolled off your skin,as you started to feel an overwhelming sense of dread,pins and needles stabbing your skin. You didn’t want to have it seem like you enjoyed it,you didn’t want him to continue,you didn’t want him to touch you anywhere any more. But there was something inside of you that was begging for it like a foolish mindless child._

' _This is always what you wanted. Finally someone giving you pleasure instead of the opposite. You deserve this.'_

_Another side of you fought back and it continued around all at the same time of you attempting poorly to hold back your moans. But he was sure to know everything about every desperate woman and where to touch by now, hat made your nearly scream as your mind exploded euphorically._

' _No..no more. If he continues I’m going to-_ '

_He pressed his body against yours,”be a well kept lady,alright?” He said rhetorically of course,his voice dangerously low with a unknown threat peeking its way into his eyes. The man bit your bottom lip softly,not enough for you to scream out in pain or of some sort strangely enough,but passionately. You don’t know what was taking over you but you started to grow frustrated at his teasing for some strange reason._

_He chuckled at your eagerness,his chest rumbling uncomfortably against you,his breaths fanning over your scalding skin. His lips were shortly pressed against yours,and you let out a ragged breath in response to your shock. Your eyes couldn't help but immediately widen._

_When he attempted to take advantage of your open and spread lips,his tongue tried to poke in,its wetness slithering inside of your mouth as it now tapped up against your own tongue that shriveled back in fear. Again he rubbed up against you sensually expertly,and you hated how your brain unconsciously sent a euphoric signal to arch your back against him but your thoughts urged to kick him or something to stop this madness._

_He calmed you down,or it seemed he strived to do before ruthlessly yanking down at your hair roughly,your neck being pulled back to his full access. You whimpered in pain,but he only continued to kiss along your neck slowly moving down your body. Everything felt distorted and you were unsure of what to feel,some cases your other self screamed to go along with it and move in sync with him. But the other side of yourself were panicking in fear and just wanted you to push away from him, but you just couldn’t. “No, no, no, no,” you kept repeating to yourself hoping for another reality to come of this,tears brimming at your eyes as he trailed his lips down,your orbs gazing up at the ceiling,waiting for it to simply stop just like it were some stupid nightmare that you foolishly thought out,as a ridiculous way to get back at Arthur._

_This is not what you were imagining at first not,at all._

_The man appeared like he cared less about your emotional well being,as he glanced up at you with a menacing glint to his eye that beamed out like a sharp blade,his smirk stretching out,showing his obvious dimples. When he reached his hand down to your heat once again,he discarded your undergarments and attempted to shove his digit in,before you thrashed around and hissed at the painful pressure._

_He halted to a quick stop,his face inches away from yours again as he hid his shocked face in seconds. His grin now widening with every second,”Tight are we?” He chuckled out,but once he tried to press up against your core with his digits roughly with no thought,you whimpered out a pained cry._

_His eyes widened in realization,soon after his face turned into a icy stare,giggling to himself like he were enjoying your pathetic display. “My, my, you are not deflowered?” He asked breathily,but you just hiccuped out a choked wail attempting to pull yourself away one more time before you laid there,your lip quivering and vision a temporary inky black from clasping your eye lids tightly against one another in a attempt to not see him or even feel anything._

_He chuckled out at you,nipping at your ear lobe,whereas you just sobbed out into the fogginess of uneasiness in the room as you shifted your head away as far as possible from his own. “Do not fret I’ll pay extra for your time,” he whispered down into your ear seductively before beginning to unravel his tunic slowly enough for you to understand in seconds. You shook your head repeatedly,tears now bursting out as you realized what was happening and what he was intending on doing._

_He spoke again when you glimpsed away forcefully,clenching your jaw down tightly, as your eyes shut once more turning away from the sight of his bare chest. “Look at me,” he commanded in a threatening tone,but still you didn’t do as he said. He grabbed your chin and pushed it roughly towards him to face his figure,forcing you to look up at him,while he held onto you roughly. Whimpering out you trembled against him,your lip quivering._

_You were frozen when he eventually continued to undress himself even farther down,his hands teasingly slow unraveled his trousers “Hmm..I think this might be better,” he said,a large manic grin painted onto his once handsome features,but all you could see were the insanity behind his dazed eyes like women were his drug and he craved a dose for it every day._

_Soon before he could get off his trousers entirely,thankfully,his fingers started to work his way at your dress,slowly…very sluggishly untying your front lace onto the silky fabric,as you begged and pleaded more loudly this time hoping some one would hear you in the brothel but whenever your voice went more then a whisper he would threaten you or bite down brutally onto your neck,some marks causing blood to force its way down._

_A flood of tears cascading down your paler then normal cheeks from your usual (s/c) skin. Your tears were flowing so much that they couldn't help but stroll down near where his fingers were working its way at your chest. Though the man no matter the current circumstance of you continued to ignore it and eventually he were close to your breasts being fully revealed to him._

_Instantly almost as some switch had been flicked up,without thinking,as a mechanism to hopefully get him to stop, you hit your own head against his forehead,hard enough for him to grumble in pain and release himself from the top of your small body in comparison to his rapidly,holding his head against his head._

_His brutal hold on your wrist leaving red finger marks,but you had no time to rub the discomfort out as he was close to getting up once again. You kicked him off the bed,kneeing him violently in the groin causing him to grumble out louder this time,loud enough for anyone to hear. His body soon following shortly after and colliding with the floor suddenly._

_Your head raged with pain but you just wanted to continue and half beat the man to death,as you kicked him in the stomach over and over.Your anger and bile raising from your chest,stomach mixing with seething and blinding rage. Tears were blinding your vision and when you blinked they continued to cascade,but you quickly wiped it away,your dim (e/c) colored eyes glancing down at yourself._

_Your thick but now messy (h/c) hair was yanked out of its simple braid when he had pulled your hair. Your once beautiful dress were luckily still on your body,but it had been tattered and ripped from the man’s lack of patience on its lower halves. Your cleavage now unintentionally showing uncomfortably from him pulling it down to have full access to your breast._

_But you couldn't seem to care about your appearance right at the moment._

_You felt disgusting but you were proud of yourself all at the same time._

_The commotion caused people to find their way to the room. The door slamming open as you continued to let out your frustration,which caused you to stop beating the now bleeding man who now currently had red bruises all over his hands and in places that you unfortunately at the time could not see._

_But when you realized someone was there finally you gave the man a powerful kick to the groin worse then before,hoping to make him feel the burning agony. The first person was Arthur,who seemed shocked at your puffy red eyes,and tear stained face,his eyes instantly darting to your chest that had small spots of blood dripping down,red surrounding it like it were swelling quickly similar to a sting. While the man on the floor was coughing and sputtering out blood. But quickly the shock was replaced with anger throughout him. Some of the women quickly ran in after him in a sad attempt to stop Arthur from interrupting, but once they saw you both there surprised faces were ones you couldn’t forget._

_And it felt almost oddly satisfying mixed with a reek of shame and misery._

_Some gasped as they saw one of there most rich and powerful visitors on the ground,knocked down in tremendous pain by none other then you. You,the girl who could barely maintain a gaze at anyone in the brothel._

_You felt ashamed but you did not cover your self up,even as if you felt that every one had been staring at your naked body,dress on or without and even when you had tears run down your face still you did not not bother to stop them,because yet a small part of you felt powerful. It was almost so sickening and intoxicating to the point where nausea found its way lodged in your throat._

_So you maybe you weren’t so weak after all._

* * *

 Suddenly you felt your body being wrenched out the water,hands grabbing under your arms and tugging your now heavy form up. Hisses all around you as blood followed one of the deathly pale woman’s tail,as she swam away rapidly from the mysterious people.

 Your chest was pressed on roughly multiple times before you shot up,the person beside you immediately shifting to the side away from you as you coughed out with wracks of brutal convulsion mixed with writhing agony. Grey liquids spilled out of your throat,tears welling to your eyes from the burning pressure. You blinked them away,but once you did that,you felt a rush of water burst out of your throat,that seemed like it would never stop.

You shivered,your body swarming with warmth that took over your freezing temperature in seconds. Causing your head to throb roughly now with swarming pressure,as your ears started to ring like medal clashing against another piece of medal and started to echo out for minutes without end. Your eyes were still blurred with grey water,but you didn’t bother to blink it away,all you cared about was that sweet oxygen that you were begging to achieve once again pass through your throat and lungs. 

You tried to force down the water back again into your stomach,but it clawed at your throat unevenly. Your insides contracting and slushing around violently. Water spilled more out of your throat once again and forced its way down your nostrils at the same time. Water splattering and splashing all over one another until your stomach emptied to its hearts contempt,tears spilling out of yours eyes as you tried to inhale oxygen once more,but every time when you attempted to take a breath,more water slushed out your throat like a bucket. By this rate you weren’t sure if you were going to die from the water or from the lack of breath. 

 Once it felt like it were finally done,nausea still swirled around filthily but were thankful for its pause,finally able to give you a small amount of comfort no matter what it lacked. You collapsed onto the wet mucky floor,laying in your own filth practically. You greedily panted,taking every single piece of oxygen all around you,like it would vanish in seconds. Your right hand clutched onto the rocks completely ignoring the searing writhing pressure onto your broken bones. Not bothering to notice multiple familiar people around you. 

Your (h/c) dim tangled hair was matted to your skin,dripping and sprinkling pounds of thick water that made splashing noises against the stones as it hit it roughly and poured into the thick water nearby you in its original place. You heaved out now pressing your wet heavy dress that stuck to your skin uncomfortably. You were ready to rip it off of you,as you exhaled out still coughing the last of the small piles of water out of your lungs. 

How long have you been under?

The floor started to vibrate heavily below you and chunks of rocks that drastically changed in size to pebbles to boulders piling onto the floor and collapsing into medium sized chunks of stone started to fly down near you,but you still barely took it to your realization. You felt arms hurriedly drag your body back up by your left arm to make sure you felt no strong pain,just the tugging at your wrist to pull you back on your feet once the person had assumed you were finished(or not) coughing out pounds of water,and hungrily inhaling breaths and heaving out thankfully. 

Stumbling around,you were near seconds from falling,and it felt strange to be using your own legs again as you crossed your own path multiple times ready to fall into the water surrounding your figure again. You didn’t have any time to process as you were swooped off of your feet in near seconds once you had been pulled up,a husky lovely voice calling out to the others around you not directly focused on you. Your head were now dizzy and the ringing in your ears still did not allow you to hear anything except small murmurs that sounded like they were off some where into the far distance.  

 “Take her some where safe far outside,” the man called out but you only heard small bits and pieces of each word,but it was the only thing that you heard the most clearest to your ears and you could make out from what you had assumed they had said. You knew who it obviously was just by barely peeking your eyes open to see the mans classic white tunic,and brown trousers. You wanted to reach your hand out to touch his cheek and caress it to see if he was real. Although it was dark you stared up at him,gazing lovingly at his warm affectionate blue eyes and his gorgeous blonde hair that always comforted you in the most uncomfortable of places.  

Arthur glimpsed down at your eye's that were half lidded at him,a stern face written all over his features but as soon as he had taken notice of you,it shifted into a softer form of seriousness that he attempted to strongly keep up. But it was obvious that the effect you had on him could not only shift his rage, but move mountains. 

Unfortunately as fast as you were picked up,you were handed over to someone else who were suddenly carrying you now. You coughed out the bile now that reached its way out to your tongue. Your lips rubbed up against each other,the dry feeling and texture caused the friction between the two halves to spark throbbing. Your eyes closed and this time you voluntarily let it happen,having full confidence that you would all end up safe somewhere,no matter your doubts and regrets hours ago.


End file.
